DEja Vu
by DelenaOrNothing
Summary: When Elena meets a boy named NomaD online, they share something special. When they agree to meet at a party, sparks fly. But NomaD is really Damon and he doesn't want to bring her into his dangerous world so he makes a tough decision. Months later they meet again, but things have changed...
1. NomaD

**DEja Vu _ ****Rated M for Adult Content, Graphic Sexual Situations, Strong Language, Some Violence.**

******My very first fanfic ever. Thanks to the DE girls who inspired me to write it. I hope you enjoy it for what it is. I don't claim to own any of these characters. I wrote the first 3 chapters at the end of 2010 before DE were a couple on the show and abandoned it. And then I finished it in 2013, the summer before S5 started. We all know at the end of S3 the show had written in that DE met first, which was a happy surprise. My fanfic had new meaning for me since that's exactly how I wrote it, as DE meeting first. So after careful contemplation & S4 finally giving us Delena, I decided to finish it and couldn't stop writing for a month. I had just always invisioned DE's love to be so passionate, so deep, so unbreakable and I needed to express it in words. I wanted to give their love a voice. And a lot of steamy sex doesn't hurt either. I hope you enjoy it.**

_It was a dark, dreary and foggy night. No sounds could be heard for miles and miles. I found myself in the deep forest miles away from my humble abode. I'd given up human blood for a little while now, trying to follow the example of my brother Stefan, who I hadn't seen in many years. I had been seeking any random animal to feed on but nothing enticed me. I deplored the taste of animal blood and the transition hadn't gone smoothly. I had no idea how long my resistance to human blood would or could even last before I craved the taste again._

_I had wandered endlessly with nowhere to go, without my past love Katherine, who was lost to me forever. She turned into a manipulative and spiteful vampire who played twisted head games with me and my brother. I had resigned myself to the fact she never truly loved me like she had professed to love my brother. I resented him and blamed him for many years, even hated him, but now, through long contemplation, I realized that Katherine was the death of both of us. She was cold and calculating and used us against each other. She lied to both of us. The love I thought I had for her had long since past. I hated that bitch. After all was said and done, I'd come to realize the only person she knew how to love was herself. _

_I had considered relentlessly about going to seek out my brother and make amends, but I'd always talked myself out of it when the thought presented itself and tried to put it out of my head. He was just as to blame as I was for the state of our relationship and he hadn't lifted a fucking finger to change that. And being stubborn and prone to holding grudges as I was, I waited for years for him to make his move. And waiting somehow turned into moving on and trying to forget the past. I don't know, maybe I was just destined to be lost in this world all alone with no one._

* * *

I anxiously returned home after scarcely feeding and hurriedly opened my laptop that was sitting on the kitchen table. I thought to myself, _Will she be there? What should I say? What will she say? Why do I even care so much? _

I opened it up and clicked on the icon. I couldn't get to the chatroom fast enough. I breathed a sigh of relief when the page loaded and I saw the screen name: _BrownEyedGirl._ I didn't know why I had that feeling of anxiety building up inside me, but there was something about this girl I couldn't shake. The way she sought me out upon my first entry and welcomed me to the room that I had just happened to stumble upon by accident when looking into Mystic Falls, a place I hadn't been for years. Maybe it was fate. She wanted to get to know me in spite of all the other people she obviously knew in the chatroom. She completely ignored everyone else that first night but me. She grew to understand me and my obvious unconventional personality-well, as good as someone could without knowing who I really was.

Before I could even make out a coherent thought about what to type down, I saw the prompt blinking and I saw her screenname:

**BrownEyedGirl**: "Hey, NomaD, how are you? I've been waiting for you."

I didn't know why I felt so comfortable talking to her. I'd never seen her before. She wasn't like anyone I had met in this century. She asked about me, how I was, how my day was going. No one gave a shit about that before, but she did. I let her get to know a part of me that no one had known for years. We'd talked on and off for three months now and I felt I knew her already. I didn't know how or why, but I felt I needed her.

**BrownEyedGirl:** "Hey, are you still coming to Mystic Falls next Friday to meet up with your sister or was it brother?"

**NomaD:** "My brother."

**BrownEyedGirl:** "Well, I'm going on a trip with my parents on Saturday and I can't get out of it, but I have a party I'm supposed to go to Friday night. Would you have time to swing by there so we could meet up? I'd really like to meet you in person while you're in town, Nomad."

I didn't hesitate and I quickly typed down the words before thinking:

**NomaD:** "I'll make the time. Tell me the time and place."

**BrownEyedGirl:** "Friday, 9:00 p.m., 555 Johnson Place. I'll see you there. I'll be wearing a blue dress with a bow on the back."

**NomaD:** "Sounds perfect."

**BrownEyedGirl:** "Well, how will I recognize you?"

**NomaD:** "I'll be the guy who can't take his eyes off of you and your blue dress."

**BrownEyedGirl:** "I really can't wait to see you, you know that?"

**NomaD:** "Likewise :)"

* * *

FRIDAY, 9:05 p.m.

I had made my way to the party in Mystic Falls not knowing what to expect. The town was still small and quiet and not much had changed. I'd go pay Stefan a surprise visit tomorrow morning, but tonight the only thing on my mind was meeting this girl. I parked down the street a ways and turned off the engine. I stepped out of the car and put on my leather jacket as I turned toward the driveway of the house.

My mind was racing and my palms were sweaty and I couldn't seem to focus, which was unfamiliar and odd considering I hadn't felt this way before, not even with Katherine. I was actually anxious. I'd met and been with many women, but this was contrary to those meaningless hookups. This meeting had me on edge, but it was an excited and anticipatory edge, not the run for my life and jump off a cliff kind that most women drove me to. I had no problem getting women; it was getting rid of them that was the problem.

I hadn't even seen her face, but somehow I knew it didn't matter. It wasn't about that. Somehow this went deeper and I knew that what I felt was somehow different, not random, and this force was pulling me toward her with every ounce of my being. But judging from my past experiences, I didn't go in expecting too much. I just knew I was excited and intrigued to meet this girl more than anything else I'd imagined.

I finally made it up to the house and I walked up to the front door. Before I could manage to knock, the door flung open.

"Hey, man, I'm Tyler. Come on in."

Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. I crossed the threshold of the door and entered into the foyer. Ahead of me I could see the room was full of smoke and people, lots of people I didn't give two shits about. I pushed myself through the crowd. I had my eyes focused and ready to find the girl in the blue dress.

As I moved through the living room, I didn't see her. As I continued to scan the room, I hesitated momentarily when I caught the color of blue in my periphery view. I turned anxiously to see if it was her and was quickly disappointed. It was just some girl wearing a very big and hideous blue plaid sweater trying, very badly I might add, to catch some jock's attention next to her and it wasn't working. I almost felt sorry for her, but didn't she see Miss Lowcut-Skintight-Red-Mini-Dress girl standing next to her who was drinking far too much, flirting with the same guy, and had his full attention_? Maybe you shouldn't have worn that oversized plaid wool turtleneck sweater that ran all the way up to your neck, sweetheart. Very, very bad pre-party planning._

I found my way out to the back deck, which spread out the length of the house. Still couldn't see her. _Where the fuck is she?_ Then it happened. Through a crowd of people and a wall of smoke, a path cleared and I spotted the most beautiful blue color I'd ever seen. I focused on it and stopped in my tracks. She was facing away from me and all I could see was the back of her. She stood there in her royal blue backless dress with a perfectly tied bow that sat low on her waist. I saw the smooth silhouette of a girl in a dress that hugged every curve of her body. She was a vision in that color. Her long brown hair fell close to her waist and blew in the wind as she stood still. I hadn't seen her face yet, but I knew it was her. I felt it was her. I knew I'd found my reason for being there.

As I caught my breath, I slowly started to move toward her. It seemed like an eternity for me to make my way to her. I had managed to make it within ten feet of her, when a distorted and high-pitched voice from out of nowhere called out to her from my right, "Elena, do you need something to drink?"

As she turned to respond, I caught the side of her face. I froze in the very step I was taking. The vision I saw cut me like a knife. The profile of a familiar face haunted me to my core. What was it I was seeing? Was it – no, it couldn't be. Could it? Before I could rationalize a coherent thought or do anything with what I was seeing, she had turned all the way around, facing me. Her eyes caught mine and she looked at me for a brief second and then her eyes widened. I froze. I had seen a ghost, a bitch of a ghost at that. It was Katherine.

As she made her way toward me, I hesitated. I thought I had been tricked and my mind was on revenge. Then, out of nowhere, she smiled at me. Her smile engaged me and lit up the room. It was genuine and sweet; it wasn't calculating or devious. _What the hell is happening? She looks like Katherine but she is not Katherine_.

As she glided toward me, I watched her every move. She moved nothing like Katherine. Her aura was that of an angel. She had an innocence about her that Katherine never had. She was everything Katherine wasn't and I only saw the brown eyed girl that I had fallen for. I thought of leaving right then, but I knew I had to meet her just once. I had to see for myself. So I smiled back at her and walked towards her.

* * *

_Holy Shit, is that him? That can't be him. Oh, my God, but if that's him, I'm literally going to die. Get a hold of yourself, Elena. It's just a guy. But fucking look at him. Every girl in here is looking at him. Those eyes, those crystal blue eyes are simply incredible and they are staring right at me. I'm walking straight toward him and I can't take my eyes off of him. Look at his face, it's gorgeous. __ It's more than gorgeous. It's actually making me nervous to look at him. Oh, God, he's smiling at me. Am I smiling back or just gawking? Come on, Elena, smile, act natural, do fucking something. Do I look okay? __Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?_

_I've never seen anyone like him before and I've seen a lot of guys. His dark messy hair is so damn sexy. Hot damn, he looks hot in that leather jacket and those jeans. He's got that bad-boy thing going on, that's for sure. But I know him, Nomad is sweet and caring and kind, but can all of that be wrapped up in this...this...this masterpiece of a fine-ass specimen walking towards me? What the hell am I going to say to him? I'm already tongue-tied and cussing like a sailor and not making sense. Wow, things are really going to get interesting... _

* * *

"Hi, are you Nomad?" she said.

Her voice was not familiar, but it sang to me. It was soft and sweet and unrehearsed. She sounded angelic.

"Well, yes, I am, but you can call me Damon, D-a-m-o-n."

"Very, clever, Damon. That's Nomad spelled backwards."

I smiled at her beautiful cheerful face and said,"Well, obviously not clever enough."

She smiled the most ridiculously gorgeous smile, one that I had never seen on Katherine's face before. She was no Katherine. She was the opposite.

"Wow, I'm so glad you came. I'm so happy to meet you in person. I feel like I know you already. I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to finally meet you, Elena – in person, that is." I was lost in her every move and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Just then, a blonde walked up, kind of prissy and definitely nosy. "Hey, Elena, who's your friend?"

"Caroline, this is Nomad. Nomad, this is Caroline." Elena just gave me a cute wink as she said my alternate name.

I said quickly, "Nice to meet you, Caroline."

The girl kind of shot me a look and pulled Elena aside. She tried to whisper but I could hear her words clearly. "He is so hot. Where did you meet him? I'm so jealous."

Elena whispered as soft as she could, "I'll tell you later."

I could tell Elena didn't want to reveal too much to Caroline. "I promise, Caroline, I'll tell you later."

The nosy blonde turned to leave and stopped to say, "Oh, by the way, Bonnie isn't coming. She's feeling a bit under the weather tonight."

I couldn't stop staring at this girl in front of me. She was alive and free and she lit up the night sky. Her every move, her gestures, her soft, sweet voice, her spunkiness were all intoxicating. I couldn't look away from her. I knew within seconds of meeting her she was who she said she was and I was completely under her spell.

Suddenly she cracked the sweetest half smile and said, "Hey, you want to go for a walk with me?"

I looked at her assuredly and said, "I'd love to. Lead the way, Elena."

We headed down the back deck, which led to a very narrow path. We followed along it and we talked about everything and nothing for it seems like hours. I wanted to know everything there was to know about this girl. Why was she so intriguing and why was I completely drawn to her? I couldn't look away from her. She demanded my attention without even asking for it. I was in awe of her and her spunky spirit.

Despite Elena having Katherine's physical appearance, Elena's voice, her mannerisms, her gestures, her laugh, her smile and genuine demeanor was that of a completely different person, a kind and caring individual, something Katherine never was. From that moment on, I never saw Katherine when I looked at her. I only saw Elena and she was captivating and I studied every inch of her.

After walking and talking for a while, we spotted a bench under a light pole that sat a few hundred feet from a rather large lake we had walked up on. It was a rare sight. The water was shimmering with moonlight and it was quiet and peaceful and, most notably, very private, just what I had wanted. We sat down next to each other and Elena, without hesitation, snuggled close to me and placed her head on my chest.

"Are you cold?" I said.

"Just a little," her voice was unsteady as she said it.

I took off my leather jacket and began to put it around her. She gazed into my eyes and never lost contact with mine. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her brown, gorgeous hair was blowing in the wind and her angelic face was glistening from the reflection of the overhead lights. How was I so lucky to have met this girl who I knew I couldn't have.

We sat in silence breathing in the salty air for a few minutes. Elena gently lifted up her head and whispered softly into my ear, which gave me a sudden chill through my body.

"I've never met someone under these circumstances before, but I knew right away there was something about you that allowed me to trust you, to feel safe. I feel I know you already, Damon. Is that strange?"

"I hope not, because I feel the same," I said as I smiled at her.

I gasped at the idea that she thought I could be safe. I was a vampire, a killer. She trusted me and I could never tell her the truth without putting her in danger. But I wanted at that moment to kiss her, to never let her go.

_Can't I just see how it feels for one moment to kiss her? Would it really be that different than all the other times I've kissed someone? Oh, God, I know it will be. I actually care how she feels and I want her to know how I feel. I want to show her._

I got up the nerve and I uttered, "Elena, can I ask you something?"

She kept her head lying on my chest as she said, "Sure, you can ask me anything."

Just as I began to speak, she sat up and leaned in just inches from my face. She looked at me with those fiery brown eyes as I managed to blurt out without thinking, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

She swallowed hard. "Do you want to kiss me right now?" she asked.

"Oh...yes...I really want to kiss you right now, Elena."

Her whole face lit up as she said, "I've been wanting you to kiss me for a while now."

I was taken aback by her response. "You mean tonight?"

"No, I mean since I got to know you as Nomad. I knew without seeing you, I was drawn to you in some way. You had this sense of humor that was bordering on charming and full of yourself at times, but you were always so interested in what I had to say, so your flirtatious and very playful ego never took center stage. You put me at the center of your attention and you kept me there."

"Because that's where you deserve to be."

"See, what I mean? There's that charming side I was talking about."

"It's not my best side, you know," I said with a flirtatious smile."

She grinned widely. "There was just something so magnetic and dynamic about the way we communicated with each other, Damon. It's like we got each other. It's like we were on the same page. And it all happened before we ever laid eyes on each other. I mean, it's just so different."

"Different how?" I asked.

"You wanted to know me and you took your time to do that without ever seeing me. That's not how most guys are."

"I'm not most guys."

"I can see that," she smiled the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

I exhaled loudly. She felt something for me as I did for her before we ever laid eyes on the other. We had a connection. She felt it and I felt the exact same way. At this point, looking at her gorgeous face, listening to her soft voice, and reading her body language, I didn't hesitate any longer. I wanted her lips, I craved her perfect pointed full lips. I put her cheek in my hand and looked at her intently. I didn't want to rush anything with her but I had to kiss her.

"About that kiss, Elena..."

I leaned in and I kissed her upper lip ever so slowly and I stayed there just to gauge her reaction. She responded by letting out a sigh and licking her lips, showing me she was ready for it. _Oh, she wants more. I can see it_.

I could taste her cherry lip balm. It was overwhelmingly tasty and sweet. As she began to respond, I felt my body quiver and my heart beat faster. I was alive with the knowledge of her wanting me to kiss her. She leaned in now showing me she wanted the same thing I did and I heard her breathing become heavier and more intense. _God, I fucking want her._

My tongue slipped inside of her waiting mouth and her tongue met mine. The kiss was instantaneously gratifying. The kiss kept building and became more and more passionate. I wanted to stay inside her mouth forever, tasting her, feeling her, kissing her. The pleasure it brought me and it obviously brought her was clear. It was the most unimaginable sensual kiss I'd ever felt and I didn't think I could stop. I didn't want to stop. Why did she have such an effect on me?

* * *

_What is happening to me? Why do I feel like I know him already? Is this love at first sight? Is that what this is? I knew I had a strong connection to him before we ever met but what I'm feeling isn't normal, is it? I want him. I need him. I don't ever want to stop kissing him. Who even gets kissed like this? Apparently I do. He is making me feel things I never knew I could feel. He's completely perfect in every way. I want so much more. I could be with him right now and never question it because I trust him. Why do I trust him? There is just something about him. I'm drawn to him and I can't explain it but I know I can' t walk away from him. Oh, God, does he have to look at me like that? He's so fucking gorgeous and did I mention sexier than a motherfucker. And he wants me, Elena Gilbert. How did I ever get so lucky? Oh, shit, I think I'm in love or I will be in a matter of seconds..._

* * *

I couldn't get enough of her. I could stay here with her like this forever. As I kissed her, I could feel her body reacting to it. Then from a distance, I heard a faint yell coming from behind us and I tried to ignore it, hoping I was imagining it. I never wanted to pull away from her or stop touching her. I had a hold of her face and she had a hold of my neck and we were fully committed to this kiss and each other. I pulled back only for a second to look at her and prove to myself this was really happening.

"What is it?" Elena whispered.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you, Elena. You're so damn beautiful."

She smiled at me while still breathing heavily and she leaned into me and kissed my neck and whispered in my ear. "Please don't stop, Damon. I've never been kissed like this before."

"Because I've never kissed anyone like you before," I whispered breathlessly.

"How is this happening, Damon? I'm feeling things for you I don't know how to explain."

"Let's not try to explain it, okay? I just want more of you. I can't get enough."

"I want more, Damon, so much more..."

"Mmm, Elena, I'll give you whatever you want. You just have to ask."

We began to kiss again and it consumed us. We were so caught up in it that we didn't even realize that the yelling had gotten closer and closer. Elena finally heard it and pulled away from me abruptly.

_ Fuck, not now. Anytime but now..._

"Oh, that must be Caroline reminding me of the time. It seems to have gotten away from me. I'm sorry, Damon, it's past my curfew and I'm so gonna get grounded. I've got to go on a trip tomorrow with my parents. I completely forgot. I wonder how that happened. I'm so sorry, Damon. I don't want to leave here, but I have to. Can you give me your number so I can call you when I get back? I really want to see you again. I have to see you again."

I wanted so badly to respond to her request, to see her again, but it suddenly hit me what I was doing. I didn't contemplate things getting this complicated. I knew I could never subject her to my way of life, the dangers, the risks and the darkness, and take her from her uncomplicated and safe one she had. I couldn't let this go on beyond tonight, beyond this moment. I had no idea this would happen, that I would feel this way. I shouldn't have come here, but it was the best night of my life. I hadn't cared about anyone in years, but I cared about her. And the way I felt about her was different than anything I had ever felt. What was happening to me?

I knew what I had to do. I had to let her go. It hadn't gone too far to fix this. I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to her. I had to make her forget. It had to end here tonight. I had to give her up. I couldn't be selfish with her life just because I had found "the one" who made me question everything.

As she looked into my eyes, I hesitated for a second so I could remember the look she was giving me at that very second because I knew I would never see it again.

"I can't wait to see you again, Damon. I will never forget you or this night, ever, I promise."

The thought of that gutted me deep because I knew it wouldn't be true. I had to make her forget. It was the only thing I could do to protect her.

I managed to find the strength to say, "I'll never forget you or this night either, Elena."

Right then, as much as it hurt me, I looked deep into her longing brown eyes and compelled her to forget we had ever met, that I had ever been a part of her life. I compelled her to never remember. I watched her walk away from me and I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't understand my pain.

At that moment, I had to leave town or I knew I wouldn't be able to. I couldn't even face my problems with my brother now, so that had to wait. I left Mystic Falls for what I thought would be a long, long time. Oh, how I was wrong...

* * *

Six months later...

All my bags were packed. I was headed back to Mystic Falls. It was time to face my brother, Stefan. It had been years since I had seen him and it was time to rectify that. When I had left _her,_ I never wanted to go back to Mystic Falls, too much pain, too much temptation. But my pain turned to fear when my worst nightmare happened. The girl I left behind to protect from this dangerous life of mine and all that entailed was in some way connected with my brother. What would happen when I got there wasn't anything I could have ever imagined and would change my life forever...


	2. Return to Mystic Falls

**Hello everyone or whoever has found my fanfic. I decided to continue on the Chapter 2 since I got some interest in my story. I'm a newbie at **

**this so excuse me if it's not fast paced yet. I do want to give a shout out to my DE Zombie family on the CW who never ceases to amaze me **

**and who actually encouraged me to write a fanfic in the first place. It is my first, so I hope I can improve chapter by chapter. **

(Knock on door )

Stefan opened the door and looked none to pleased.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Stefan said in a stern voice.

"Hey, baby bro, long time no see," I said with a grin.

"I told you I was going to call you back. You didn't have to come here." Stefan seemed a bit annoyed.

"Well, I'm here now so that's a moot point. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Stefan paused for a second and then pulled the door open and motioned me in.

Seeing Stefan wasn't how I imagined it. I thought it would feel different, more monumental, but my mind was on Elena. Would she be here? Could she really have fallen for my brother? Could fate be that cruel to me twice? I was all set to come here and make amends, but everything changed after that one phone call I had made a few days earlier. I had managed to put aside my massive pride and call Stefan. He was hesitant at first to speak with me, not knowing if I was still bitter and hanging onto the past. I assured him I just wanted to talk to him. Things were going as I expected, you know, Stefan being judgmental and condescending, but then in the background I unexpectedly heard a familiar voice that sung in my ears.

* * *

(2 Days Before)

(On the phone)

...

"I don't have time for this right now," Stefan grumbled.

"Stefan, I just thought it was time we talked," I said firmly.

"What do you really want?" Stefan said in an aggravated tone.

(Voice in the background) "Stefan, who's that on the phone? We're gonna be late_,_" a soft and familiar voice said.

"It's no one. I'm coming. Go get in the car and I'll be right there, Elena," Stefan demanded to the person in the background.

_I felt a sudden chill stab through my veins with such force that I was actually shaking. Is that my Elena, the one girl that has invaded my every thought for months, the one I haven't gotten out of my head since the moment I walked away from her? I'd know her voice anywhere, her angelic voice. Why is she there? Why the hell is she there with my brother_?

"Damon, I got to go. We'll have to get into this another time."

I froze in place and didn't say another word to Stefan.

"Hello, are you there?" Stefan asked.

I slammed down the phone. I was numb. I didn't even remember where I was or what I was thinking. All I knew was I couldn't fathom the thought of my brother with her. After all, I had left her because of who I was and what that meant for her, and yet my brother was somehow with her and I had to know why. Had he changed her? Was she no longer the human Elena I had met that one fateful night that had such life in her and exuberance that I actually could feel it running through me? I didn't know much, but I knew if he had hurt her, I would kill him. My bags were packed and I was headed to Mystic Falls.

* * *

(Present Time)

"Why are you really here? Why now?" Stefan suspiciously asked.

"I thought it was time I checked in. After all, you haven't bothered to try to contact me in decades." I scoffed.

"Well, you made it perfectly clear that you were out for revenge and you hated me, Damon."

"Hate is a very strong word, Stefan. I would go with 'despised.' It has a better ring to it, don't you think?"

Suddenly, if on cue, a knock was heard at the door. Stefan hesitated briefly as if he was unsure if he should answer it. I looked at him to assess what thoughts were going through his mind and then I suddenly flew to the door and opened it. It was at that moment, everything stood still in time. There in front of me wearing a green buttoned up shirt and blue jeans was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her hair was silky smooth and long. One side was draped over her shoulder and hanging down below her breast, the other side tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were dark and smoldering and she had a nervous smile on her face. I could smell her and I could hear her heart beating. She wasn't a vampire. She was still human and her scent was intoxicating and addictive.

"Oh, hi, is Stefan here?" her voice rang out the most beautiful sound as she spoke.

Right then Stefan managed to place himself between Elena and the door and cut off my view.

"Hey, Elena, do you mind if I meet you later at your house? I've got to handle a few things here."

"I don't have my car with me. I got Caroline to drop me off," she said.

I quickly maneuvered myself around Stefan back to where I could focus on Elena.

"Excuse my brother, he is being especially rude today. I'm Damon. You must be Elena."

She smiled and said, "I didn't even know Stefan had a brother. Why didn't you say anything, Stefan? It's nice to meet you. Damon, is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"So are you a - you know?" Elena asked curiously.

Stefan interrupted, "Yes, he's like me, except he's reckless and dangerous."

I was beyond angered at this. He dare call me reckless after what he'd done. Stefan chose to risk her safety for his own selfish needs. He'd put her in danger just by her knowing what we are. We had targets on our back for who we were and he put Elena smack dab in the middle of that. Was my choice the honorable one or did I just look like a coward by walking away? Would I choose so selflessly again if I knew that my brother would once again have the one woman I couldn't live without? Either way, Stefan had won again.

Elena turned to me and said, "So another vampire in Mystic Falls. This should be interesting."

Right then she smiled at me, not just a hi-nice-to-meet-you smile but something completely different. She smiled at me with her eyes and I felt for one second that we were back six months ago sitting on that bench and nothing had changed, except it had.

There was something different about her too, a sadness, a calmness that overshadowed her. She didn't seem as carefree as I remember, but slightly disconnected and holding back her true self. She put up a good front to try to mask it, but I knew something was off.

"Look, I don't mind waiting around if you need to talk to your brother. I can just wait for you." Elena said matter of factly.

"Well, it may take a little while and -"

Elena quickly cut Stefan off. "I don't mind, Stefan."

Right then, the phone rang. Stefan answered and listened. After a few seconds Stefan said sort of reluctantly, "All right, sure, no problem. I'll be there in a minute. I have to handle something here first."

He turned to Elena and sighed, "Elena, that was Alaric. He's got a flat down the road and he doesn't have a spare. Sorry, Damon, you'll have to come back later. Elena and I have to go -"

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just wait here and keep your brother company," Elena uttered rather quickly before Stefan could finish his sentence.

Stefan's face quickly changed. He wasn't going to have any part of leaving Elena with me. Before he could voice his obvious rejection to Elena's ridiculous offer, I chimed in before he had the chance.

"Oh, that's a great idea. You go change that flat, Mr. Do-Gooder, and I'll keep Elena company. I'd really like to get to know her better."

"It's settled then," Elena said abruptly. "I'll see you when you get back."

Stefan's face hardened. "Elena, I really think –"

In a very unexpected tone and a more unexpected look, Elena responded firmly. "I said you can go alone. I don't need you to watch me every second of the day. I'll be okay."

Stefan had no way out at this point. He turned to me and eyeballed me intently as to warn me. His evil Stefan look wasn't working with me. He then reluctantly turned and walked out the door. Now at last I would be alone with Elena.

"I'm sorry about that. He's very jealous and overprotective, too much so. It was cute at first but now it's like I can't breathe sometimes." She took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm giving you too much information right now and you just got here. I just don't need to be treated like I'm gonna break all the time just because -"

She stopped in mid sentence. "Never mind. Let's talk about something else."

I wasn't sure I should push her too hard so soon, although I felt like she was begging to get something off her chest. I didn't know what had happened since I left her except somehow she ended up here with my brother. When I left her behind, I stayed away and never looked back. It hurt too much.

"You and Stefan don't really get along, do you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Seriously, I can tell there's a little bit of animosity there," she said as she moved a little closer to me.

"Oh, you mean all the years of ill will and built-up resentment and active hostility? Yeah, I guess you could qualify that as 'a little bit,' I said as I cracked a smile.

"So I can talk freely to you then, Damon, between you and me, because I just..."

As I looked at her, I felt her struggling to find the right words. I quickly interjected and calmly said, "Elena, if you need to talk, I'm a good listener."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to unload this on you. I don't even know you."

"You're my brother's girl, but I won't hold that against you, so feel free to unload."

She briefly paused and then turned and moved toward the couch. She sat down and put the cushion in her stomach and took a deep breath. I followed her lead and I went over to the couch and sat a few feet from her and waited for her to respond.

"First, please don't tell Stefan about this. I don't want him to feel I don't appreciate all he's done for me."

"My lips are sealed," I said without hesitation. "Whatever you tell me is between you and me."

"Okay. Where do I start? So, um, about six months ago there was an accident, a bad accident. I had been at a party and I must have gotten wasted because I don't remember much that happened that night or even before, but I do remember getting home past curfew and I spent most of the night arguing with my parents. The next day we were going on a trip and there was an accident. My dad fell asleep at the wheel and crashed and I'm the only one that made it out alive. I blamed myself. I was an emotional wreck then - maybe I still am in a way. But I met Stefan a month or so after that in the midst of all this craziness, and he's been so overly sensitive toward me. He immediately latched onto me and never left my side. At first I thought it was romantic and sweet and now I just feel like he thinks I'm going to crumble into a million pieces all the time or somehow I'll leave him if he doesn't control my every move. I'm not broken. I don't want to be treated that way."

The words she uttered just cut me like a knife. I couldn't move. First, I realized that the party she was referring to was the one where we had met, where I had kissed her. How could I have not been there for her? If I had only checked on her. I felt so guilty. I was devastated and I was trying not to show it. Second, I wanted to kick Stefan's ass for the way he was treating Elena. He was supposed to be the good brother afterall. That jackass.

"Wow, I can't believe I just told you all of that. I mean, we just met, but something about you makes me feel at ease. Strange, huh?"

"Not at all, Elena."

"It's like we've met somewhere before."

_Oh, Elena, we have met and I've had my tongue in your mouth. Oh, how I love your mouth._

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere with me?" Elena asked suddenly, which caught me off gaurd.

"Well, where would you like to go?" I was intrigued.

"Some place I hadn't been in a while. I need to get out of here. Do you mind?"

"I'd love to, Elena. Lead the way."

Elena jumped up and she grabbed a bottle of wine out of the wine fridge and we headed out the door to my car.

"Oh, can I drive?" she said as she snatched the keys out of my hand.

"Uh, Elena, I don't -"

"Thanks. I've always wanted to drive a convertable."

_Oh, she is going to get me in trouble..._

We got in my car and drove. We sat in silence the whole time except for a song that was playing on the radio which I could barely make out. I sat in silence staring at her. Oh, how I missed her. She was as I remembered her, just as striking and carefree, but something was going on with her and I wanted to find out what that was.

Elena popped open the bottle of wine and took a sip straight out of the bottle. She took a few more sips as we drove.

"If you drink anymore, darling, I'm going to have to drive."

She ignored me and turned the knob of the radio and the song blasted louder. She was doing a good job of trying to get her mind off of whatever else was bothering her, but I wish I knew exactly what that was.

Suddenly and without warning the car stopped, the brakes screeched. Elena chugged down some more wine and then tossed the bottle in the backseat. She opened the car door, jumped out and ran around to my door.

"Come on, Damon. We're here."

"Well, where exactly is here?" I asked.

"I used to come here in my funner days. Stefan doesn't know about it. Come on, let's go."

We walked up to the establishment - well, I walked, Elena skipped. She was feeling the alcohol about now. The parking lot was full of cars and you could hear the faint sound of thumping music coming from inside. On the outside was a neon sign that read: "Quarters Club."

"Damn, I don't have my fake ID with me," Elena pouted.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling this guy will let us in." I compelled the doorman and we entered the bar/club. Elena seemed to get more and more excited.

"Oh, I love this song," she screamed over the music. "Do you want to go get us some drinks? I'll be on the dance floor."

"Sure, Elena."

I walked over to the bar and had two shots of whiskey. Elena had already disappeared onto the dance floor. After ordering us both a drink, I turned around to focus on the crowded dance floor. It took me a second to get focused and to maneuver my eyes through the crowd, but once I did, I spotted her. She was in the middle of the dance floor and she was a vision. She was sexy as hell as she moved. Her body was moving in ways that brought anything but pure thoughts to my mind. I wanted her right there, but I knew I had to take a step back because she was with Stefan, but what could it hurt if I went and danced with her? _Who the fuck cares right now? I'm the one here with her, not him._

I made my way through the crowd and had almost made it to her when some scrubby-looking thug started to grind on her from behind. I was seconds from ripping his throat out for even touching her, but she ignored his pathetic attempts and shot him a dirty look and he moved away. _She just saved that fucker's life and she doesn't even know it._

As I got closer, she continued to dance, her body hitting every beat to the loud music that was blaring through the speakers. She looked up and started to look around as if she was looking for someone and right then her eyes caught mine. I was staring at her and she saw the intensity in my glare. She seemed to pick up on it and enjoy it. She turned towards me and she started to move her body with more intensity and thrust. She locked eyes with me as she put her hands through her hair as she swayed down to the ground and then placed her hands on her hips as she came back up, never taking her eyes off of me.

* * *

_God, he's good looking. How come Stefan never mentioned him before? Shit, I've had a little too much to drink and this guy is coming towards me and he's got that look. Hmm, I wonder what he's like? Is he really reckless and dangerous like Stefan said? He seems harmless enough. Drop dead gorgeous and dangerous doesn't sound too bad either. What the hell am I saying? I already have enough guy problems. Stop creating more, Elena. Shit, I need another drink. No maybe I don't. I'm pretty buzzed as it is. Yes, I definitely need another drink if he comes over here. He's like a walking sex advertisement. Hmm, maybe this Damon guy could help me with my problem, though. I sure as hell can't talk about it with Stefan_.

* * *

I was so focused on her. She was so lost in the music and her body showed just how true that was. It was so damn sexy watching her look at me so seductively while she danced like that. She stared intently through me and I wanted to react. I swallowed my drink I had in my hand and placed the empty glass on the table next to me. As I did, she started toward me. She made her way off the dance floor and walked up to me. As our bodies met, she grabbed the drink I had gotten for her out of my hand and drank it completely. Oh, she was definitely going to feel that shot.

She put the empty glass on the table and proceeded to grab both of my hands. She looked up at me and grinned a mischievous grin. "Dance with me, Damon...I dare you."

She took a few steps backward and lured me onto the dance floor. I put my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our bodies began to move with each other's and with the music. God, she smelled good. I could almost taste her as I licked my lips.

She laid her head on my left shoulder and tilted it to the left. Her lips were inches from my ear and I could feel her breathing strong and steady. I was so turned on at that moment with desire, I just wanted to pick her up and take her out of there and have my way with her. God, what she did to me. She took her hands off my shoulder and moved them down to my waist. She found the back of my shirt and placed her hands up underneath and began to slightly stroke my back. It sent me over the edge. I wanted to be in control, but she was controlling me.

"Elena, I think you're a little bit tipsy."

"Don't talk, just dance with me, Damon."

"Okay, but I can't promise you I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Then don't," she whispered in my ear.

My reaction was swift. I turned my mouth on her ear and I tried to behave, for a second, but I couldn't resist her. I couldn't before and I couldn't now. It was like time stood still. I slowly stroked my tongue along her lobe expecting her to pull away but she didn't. Instead she sighed heavily and then she whispered my name, "Damon." That pleased me and just fueled my fire. I slid my tongue inside her ear and moved it slowly in a circular motion. Her body reacted. She quivered with excitement and she pushed her fingers into my back, which were still under my shirt.

I stopped and pulled away for a second and I could feel her breathing heavier and she grabbed me tighter. I softly bit down on her ear and then took in her alluring scent. I then moved cautiously to the right and my mouth found her bare neck. Oh, God, how I wanted to bite into it.

"Mmm..." Elena quietly mumbled under her breath.

I began to kiss her neck and my tongue took over. I moved as slowly as I could. I devoured every inch of her neck and she let me.

Suddenly she pulled back and stared at me, her eyes heavy. Looking at her, I knew that I had never wanted someone so much in my life than her at that very moment. She grabbed the back of my neck and stroked it with two fingers.

"Do you know what it does to me when you do that, Damon?"

"Do what?" I said as I continued what I was doing.

"Nibble on me like that," she said breathlessly.

I loved hearing how much I turned her on.

"What does it do to you, Elena? Tell me."

"It makes me a little bit crazy," she said as she threw her arms around my neck again and continued to dance.

"Only a little bit?" I teased as I pulled her closer to me.

"God, you make me feel so fucking sexy. What have you done to me, Damon Salvatore?"

Right then I knew I had had enough. I didn't know whether she was feeling the effects of the alcohol or if she was relieved she was away from my boring brother Stefan, who couldn't dance to save his life, or if something else was going on, but what she was fucking doing to me had to be dealt with. I knew I had to get her alone for just one moment. I grabbed her hand and pushed through the crowded dance floor. I kept on walking until I found a door in the back of the building. I opened the door, which led to a dark alley.

We stepped outside and we continued to walk a ways to a secluded spot where there was just a hint of light from a neighboring street light. I took Elena's hand as we walked down the alley for a short distance. I then stopped and turned to her. I took her upper arms in my hands and guided her back against the wall. The faint light shined only to illuminate her beautiful face. She looked hungry and I was more than willing to satisfy her hunger.

"God, what you fucking do to me when you stand there looking at me like that, Elena."

"Then do something about it," she whispered so desirably as she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me in towards her.

_Fuck, a man can only take so much._

Despite my better judgment, which didn't exist apparently anyway, I leaned in and I kissed her. I wasn't gentle about it either. She had worked me up to the point of no return. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and kissed her deep. I wanted to taste every inch of her and I did. She responded quickly and with as much intensity.

"Oh...God..." was all I heard coming from her.

Everything about the kiss was familiar: her soft lips, the taste of her cherry lip balm and how I had felt six months ago. Nothing changed for me. I still wanted her. I kissed her deep and I could feel her squirming and her body reacting.

"Mmm, Elena..."

She tasted so fucking good. I was back in that moment like nothing had changed...but it had. Everything had changed for Elena. She was with Stefan now and apparently something was weighing heavily on her mind and I needed to find out what that was.

At that moment, as much as I wanted her, I knew I had to stop. Besides her alcohol intake, I knew I couldn't do this. Elena was different somehow and I could tell she was drinking to try to cover up something bigger. I couldn't take advantage of the situation. _But, holy fuck, how can I ever stop kissing her?_

"Elena, Elena..." she was so caught up in the kiss, she didn't realize I was trying to get her attention.

"Elena, Elena, wait a minute."

She pulled back and looked bewildered. I knew how she felt.

"I think you've had too much to drink and I should take you back to Stefan."

"But I don't want you to stop. I want you to keep kissing me. Don't you want me?"

She lunged forward and started to kiss me again. It took everything in my power to pull away from her. _ God, why am I taking the high road? Fuck, because it's Elena._

"Trust me, I want to do a lot more than kiss you right now, but you're in no shape. And Stefan has got to be looking for us about now."

Her demeanor changed suddenly and her expression changed. I could see her getting upset.

"You don't understand. Nobody does." I heard the disdain in her voice.

"Explain it to me, Elena. Please."

"I can't. It's too complicated. I'm just so lost and confused. God, I'm so embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, believe me," I said trying to reassure her.

"I just threw myself on you and we just met. God, that's pathetic."

"Look at me. Look at me, Elena. You're upset and a little drunk, that's all."

"That's no excuse. I'm so sorry." She put her head down.

"I think I share some responsibility in all of this. I just let it go too far. I'm the one that's sorry, Elena."

"Can we forget this happened and start over?" she said.

"Of course we can," I responded but I knew I couldn't forget it.

Elena clutched her face with her hands and began to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the matter? I can see something is bothering you and it's not just the alcohol talking."

"I just don't know what's going on with me. I'm feeling things that aren't there. I'm fighting emotions I can't explain. I'm so messed up. And I just used my boyfriend's brother to help me forget my problems. I've hit an all-time low."

"You can use me all you want."

"But I threw myself at you, Damon."

"Throw away, Elena. I can take it."

I got her to crack a smile in the midst of her emotional outburst.

"Seriously, listen to me. I have all the time in the world. You can talk to me. What has got you so upset?"

Her eyes were filled with tears as she began to speak. She cleared her throat and began to tell me the story.

"Well, remember that party I told you about that I can't remember much of, you know, the day before my parents died?"

"Uh, yes, what about it?"

"Well, my friend Caroline said I met a guy there, a beautiful, gorgeous, sweet guy."

My mind scattered quickly. The sound of her name rang in my head. I was so devastated when I left Elena the first time, I had forgotten about Caroline. I forgot to compel her to forget she had met me. Surely she doesn't remember much about our brief encounter. No one else at that party would have with how smashed they were.

"Anyway, she said I disappeared from the party for hours with this guy. When I got home, she called me and asked me about him and I told her I didn't know what she was talking about. She said at one point she came to look for me and found us sitting on a bench snuggled up talking and laughing and she saw us kissing – not just any kiss, but she said I kissed him like I had known him a while. She said I looked so happy that she didn't bother me and left. She swore by my face I was in love with him after that one night. I just figured she was drunk and had me mistaken for someone else."

_Caroline, always butting in where she doesn't belong. How could I forget Elena's friend at the party, the annoying one as I remember? Fuck, I knew I heard someone yelling when I was with Elena on the bench, but I didn't know she was spying on us. That little nosy bitch._

"Well, after that, I was in the accident with my parents and I forgot about that conversation with Caroline. Then I had met Stefan and I fell for him rather quickly. I was still a bit lost when I met him. I had all these mixed feelings but didn't know where they were coming from. It was like I was detached from some form of emotion that I couldn't put my finger on but I felt some pull but I couldn't wrap my head or my heart around it. It was like I could feel a force pulling me toward something but I couldn't reach it - like it didn't really exist."

_How the hell is this happening? What exactly is she remembering here?_

"So when I met Stefan, he was so sweet and caring about everything and I really wanted to fall in love with him. I mean, I do love him... but every day I feel like I'm trapped within myself and I can't get back to where I was. I can't explain this to Stefan because it would hurt him that I didn't tell him from the beginning. I don't want to hurt him. He's been there for me. But I – I – I need to find him. I need to know who he is and why I can't remember anything about him."

"What do you mean, Elena?" At this point I was getting worried.

I looked at her and it hit me the predicament I was in. I would have to compel her to forget what Caroline said and somehow I would have to get to Caroline to make sure she didn't remember me either. But then it hit me, why does Elena feel anything at all? I compelled her to forget anything about me.

With that question lingering in my head, I looked deep into Elena's eyes and uttered the words, "You will forget everything Caroline said about this guy."

Suddenly and without provocation Elena blurted out, "No, Damon, I won't forget. I need to know."

I was taken aback by her statements. I was confused for a moment and didn't say a word. Why didn't my compulsion work? I then noticed a rather peculiar necklace around her neck. Elena noticed my curiosity with it.

"Oh, Stefan gave this to me. It's a vervain necklace. He seems to think I need it for protection."

_Now what will I do? I can't compel her. But I could compel Caroline to forget she had ever met me. That's a start._

Elena urgently said, "I need to find out who he was."

_God, I was afraid of that_. I suddenly realized I'd have to leave town sooner than I thought. I could never let her find out it was me and that I compelled her to forget.

Elena said desperately, "I need to know if these feelings that won't escape me have to do with him. I won't be able to move on fully with Stefan if I don't ever know."

She paused briefly and sighed.

"I don't know who else to tell this to. The only thing I have to go on is his name. Caroline wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut if I started asking questions. I have no one else to turn to. It was fate that you showed up tonight when you did. You're my only hope. I need your help."

I froze suddenly in horror. Would Caroline remember my name? Had Elena told her? I couldn't remember much of Caroline but her being an obvious pain in my ass. Elena began to speak and the name I had tried to forget flew out of her mouth, "Nomad."

"What did you say?" I acted surprised while I cringed.

"Nomad. Caroline remembers me introducing him as Nomad. That is all I have to go on."

Elena turned to me and placed her hands up to my face and rested them on either side of my cheeks. She looked up at me with an inquisitive but desperate look, one I knew I couldn't say no to and I knew what was coming next. She was the most beautiful vision I had ever seen there in the moonlight. I would do anything she asked of me at that moment, anything. But then she asked the impossible:

"I just have one request of you, Damon. Please...will you help me find him?"


	3. Surprises

**HELLO! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH WORK AND THE HOLIDAYS. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I MIXED A LITTLE SWEET AND ****NAUGHTY TOGETHER. RATED M FOR MATURE, STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND LANGUAGE!**

**YOUR FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. I'M NEW AT THIS AND I'D LIKE YOUR OPINIONS ON IF YOU LIKE THE DIRECTION THE STORY IS GOING.**

* * *

(Salvatore Mansion)

"Thanks, Caroline, let me know if you hear from her. I'm really worried." Stefan slammed the phone down.

(Outside the front door)

"You're back, Elena, safe and sound but not so sober. Stefan will be none too pleased with me."

"I'm fine. Don't you worry about him. I'll handle this." Elena stumbled as she reached for the door.

As Elena opened the front door, there stood Stefan with his angry, brooding look I remembered so well.

"Elena," Stefan exclaimed. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay. I was with your brother. What did you think was gonna happen to me? Don't you trust him?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, don't you trust me, Baby Brother?" I couldn't resist but to taunt Stefan.

Stefan just shrugged it off and walked over to Elena and hugged her tightly while peering at me with his best go to hell look. I smirked back at him.

Stefan's senses took over and he smelled the odor of alcohol emanating from Elena.

"Elena, have you been drinking?" Stefan said accusatorily. "Damn it, Damon, did you get her drunk? I swear, if you tried anything..."

Elena stepped back away from Stefan and rolled her eyes. "Come on. It's not his fault. Can't you see that? I wanted to go out for a while and I dragged Damon with me. Stop with the overprotective boyfriend thing you do. You're smothering me."

"I'm – I'm sorry. It's just you don't know my brother like I do."

I finally decided to chime in before I choked on Stefan's bull shit.

"Relax already. Elena just felt cooped up and wanted to get out for a while and have fun. You remember what fun is, don't you, Stef?"

Stefan shot me another death stare and said, "Well, I guess having fun means getting her drunk, too, huh? We'll, I'm sure you showed her a good time," Stefan said sarcastically.

"Well, at least someone had the balls to," I responded bluntly.

"Uh, excuse me?" Elena interjected. "I'm standing right here. It looks like you two need to work out some things. I'm just gonna go home."

"Well, you're not driving in your condition." Stefan demanded more than he suggested. All I could think of was how nauseating it must be to be him.

"You're absolutely right," Elena jumped in. Elena turned to me quickly as if to make a point. "Damon, would you mind giving me a ride home? I got dropped off here, remember Stefan, and don't have my car."

Stefan began to speak. "Elena, I'll take –"

"I would love to give you a ride home." I couldn't help throwing it in Stefan's face.

"Now, don't wait up for me, Bro." I grinned with pleasure while Stefan was fuming from ear to ear. Elena grabbed her purse and we walked out the door.

* * *

**(In Damon's Car)**

"Okay, Damon, wipe that smirk off your face. I needed to get you alone for a reason."

"Well, that's a little blunt, Elena. I like that."

"Very funny," Elena smiled.

I couldn't help but tease her. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Okay. Now that we're alone, you never gave me an answer to my question."

"Yes, Stefan is really fucking annoying," I joked again.

"Daaaaamon." Elena leaned over and smacked me on my arm. I could tell she was getting slightly agitated now, but I couldn't resist.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. The answer to your question is yes...I do think I'm that good-looking."

"Wow, are you always this?"

"You mean irrestible? charming? desirable? Yes, I am."

"I was going to say pleased with yourself."

"Oh, yes, what's not to be pleased with, Elena."

Elena laughed and then rolled her eyes at me and leaned over and attempted to hit my arm again but this time with her fist.

"Ow! That hurt." Elena yelled in pain and grabbed her hand.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have tried to punch the arm of a very muscularly built vampire. You have no idea what's under here. Do you want to take a peek? I can drive and strip at the same time, you know. I'm skilled like that."

I was being such a wise-ass and she loved it.

"That really hurt, Damon."

Elena winced in pain. I realized she wasn't kidding and I immediately pulled over the car at a nearby convenience store and put it in park.

"Let me look at it," I said.

Elena looked over at me and gave me a scowl. "Never mind. You didn't need to pull over."

"Give me your hand, Eleeennna," I said in a more persistent voice.

She stuck her hand out reluctantly and gave it to me. I gently held her hand in mine and felt the electricity in her touch go straight through me. She had the power in just one touch to make my body react. As I looked at her hand, I noticed her two knuckles were starting to swell and turn red. I felt like a dick. _ Fuck, Damon, now look what you did?_

I opened the car door suddenly and jumped out. I ran around to the passenger's side and stuck my head in Elena's window. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, okay? Can you hand me that cup?"

"Wait, where are you going?" Elena yelled as I ran up to the store.

I approached the front of the store and opened the ice box. I grabbed a handful of ice and put it in the cup and ran back to the car and got in. I set the cup in the cup holder.

"Uh, you got thirsty in the middle of our conversation or you were just bored?" Elena said looking all confused.

"You may do a lot of things to me, but boring me is not one of them." I then proceeded to take off my shirt and put it in my lap.

"I said I didn't need to see your muscles. I - I believed you."

Elena seemed to be enjoying the view more than she'd ever admit and quickly turned her head away embarrassed.

I grabbed the cup from the cup holder and poured the ice into my shirt and tied it in a tight knot.

"Okay, let me see your hand."

Elena just stared at me with a half-smile on her face.

* * *

_Wow, Stefan really doesn't know his brother at all, does he? Maybe he's changed in the years they haven't seen each other. I mean, he was a gentleman at the club by not being that "typical guy." He clearly could have taken advantage of the situation and a drunk girl who was coming onto him, but he stopped things before they went too far and I made a bigger fool of myself. And now's he's icing my sore knuckles - without his shirt on. Oh, Lord, he's really built and he really smells good. "Earth to Elena," my Subconscious blurted out_. _"Look away, Elena, look away."_

* * *

"Uh, Elena... your hand?" I said again. "What's got you so flustered?"

She gave me her hand and didn't say a word, and I put my iced shirt on top of her bruised knuckles ever so gently.

"Now, keep this ice on there for a few hours and the swelling should go down, okay?"

"You are full of surprises, aren't you, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena grinned at me. "Thank you. That feels better already. You're pretty good at this."

"I'm good at a lot of things," I smirked.

"But now that you've saved my knuckles and taken off your shirt for the better good, can we get back to the real question?" Elena asked.

"What question is that?" I teased.

"Come on, you know what. Will you help me find out who Nomad is?" Elena asked the question I was hoping she had forgotten.

I pondered the questioned as I sat there. Before I could speak, I kept thinking about how would I go about this.

"Maybe you should just forget about this guy. What good could come out of it? You're with my brother now." _God, that sounded lame._

"I just need to know who he is and maybe I can let go of whatever these feelings of longing I seem to have that are holding me back. Maybe it's nothing and I'm just grasping at straws, but I can't move on fully with Stefan if I don't find out. I can't shake this feeling that this guy means something to me. I have to find out or I can't move forward. Stefan hasn't been able to make me shake these feelings, so that has to mean something, doesn't it?"

_Yeah, Stefan is a fucking moron who doesn't know how to satisfy his girl. _

I knew what Elena was asking of me was impossible. I could never let her know it was me now. She'd never understand why I compelled her to forget me when Stefan didn't do the same. Why am I considered the selfish one when he's the one who only thinks of his damn self? How do I walk away from her again? This is so fucked up. What are the odds of this happening? Should I stay and help her or should I go? I'm fucked either way.

Hell, maybe I just wasn't prepared to face what I was feeling for her that night six months ago. I had been fully consumed with her and I wasn't ready for what that could mean. I'd been lied to and manipulated in the past and I didn't think people like her existed. Talking to her online was one thing because people can seem to be something they are not. I thought I would go to the party, meet her, and she would be like all the others - not capable of making me feel anything real. We'd meet, we'd skip all the pleasantries, and we'd end up having meaningless sex like all the others before her. God, did I really believe that? I knew there was something special about her all along. She was the best kind of surprise to me, one that I didn't feel I deserved and I didn't know how to deal with it. I thought I was doing the right thing, keeping her safe, but was I really just running from something real?

"Damon? Damon?" Elena asked. "Where did you go just now? Well, have you thought about it? Will you help me?"

She looked so desperately stunning and vulnerable as she pleaded with me.

"Elena, I – I - yes, of course I'll help you."

I finally caved. I couldn't say no to her. And who better to help her than me, I thought, since I could keep her from finding out it was me. What was I thinking? All I really wanted to do right then was blurt out it was me and that I never stopped thinking about her for one second, but it was too fucking late. It was like Deja Vu. Elena was now with my brother just as Katherine was. And in the end, she would choose him over me just like Katherine did.

"You can't tell Stefan about this, promise me. It has to be between you and me, okay?"

"Sure, I wouldn't have it any other way," I said.

"Can you meet me after school? I'll let you know where, okay? What's your number so I can put it in my cell phone?"

I gave her my number and then Elena opened the car door and proceeded to jump out. She lost her footing and she tripped and stumbled as she got out of the car. She smiled with embarrassment.

"Do you need me to carry you to your bedroom, too? I won't tell Stefan about that either." I joked. "You seem to be accident prone tonight."

She came over and leaned in my window. God, what a vision she was in the moonlight.

"No, I think I can manage just fine."

She leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek, which caught me off guard.

"Well, goodnight," she said with a smile. "I think if you can control that ego of yours, you and I might just become really good friends."

"I'd like that very much, but I think you like my ego just fine," I said with a smirk.

"Hmm, maybe I do," she smirked back at me.

"Oh, by the way, I don't think I'll be staying with Stefan tonight. I need to let him cool off. I think he wants to rip my head off for even being near you tonight. So if you need to reach me, I'll be at the hotel over on 75th Street. It appears to be the only one in town."

"Okay, thanks for everything. Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Elena. Now, don't injure yourself before I see you tomorrow," I smiled and winked.

* * *

**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT - DAMON'S HOTEL ROOM**

I woke to the soft, sweet scent of vanilla. It was so intoxicating that I could barely open my eyes because I was breathing in the overpowering aroma. It was still dark as hell in my hotel room and the only light I could see was from a slight crack in the blinds that shot a beam of light across the room. I could taste the smell of vanilla now and it was getting closer to me. I managed to sit up in bed and get myself oriented. I tried to concentrate intently and follow the scent. As I began to scan the dark room, I began to get the feeling that I was not alone. I had company. Before I could move, I heard a heartbeat.

Suddenly, I saw a human figure pass through the beam of light. I lunged forward on impulse with as much force as I could in my tired state of mind and slammed hard into the body of someone as we crashed against the hotel wall. I heard a scream and I was prepared to rip the head off of the uninvited intruder, but as I took in a deep breath, I smelled a very familiar alluring scent and suddenly heard a desperate and well-known voice pleading with me.

"Damon, Damon, it's me, Elena."

I had her pinned up against the wall with her head resting on its side against it and her arms pulled up behind her. I quickly released her and spun her around.

"Oh, my God, did I hurt you?" I said desperately.

"I think I may have a concussion, that's all," she grinned widely.

"Elena, what are you doing here? I could have killed you," I said with a raised but concerned voice.

"I'm sorry, Damon, I didn't know where to go. I got in a stupid fight with Stefan. He showed up at my house after you left and started asking me what you and I talked about and if you came onto me. We argued and we said some things I don't want to repeat. I just can't take it any more, Damon. I love him but he doesn't let me breathe on my own. I - I - I broke up with him. I didn't know who else to turn to. I'm sorry."

_Fuck me. She broke up with Stefan and now she's here in my motel room in the middle of the night looking like that and smelling like that and wanting to "talk." Let's see how much talking can be accomplished._

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" I inquired.

"No, I just want to forget. Can you help me forget, please, please? Will you do that for me?"

Well, I wasn't gonna make her beg. "I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just say the words. I'll do anything you want me to."

"I want you, Damon. I want you to make me forget everything."

_Am I hearing this right?_

"Oh, baby, I can make you forget whatever you want for as long as you want."

Elena wasted no time in letting me know what she wanted. She grabbed hold of my hand tightly and walked me across the room. She stopped directly in front of the table and chair that were positioned in the corner away from the bed. She gazed seductively at me like I was the only man she was thinking about at that moment. She was fucking beautiful and she was hungry for something. That turned me on even more than I already was.

"Elena, are you sure this is what you want."

"Shh, let me show you how much."

She placed her cold, soft hands on my bare chest, which sent shivers down my spine and aroused me instantly. Her touch had that effect on me. She then bent down ever so slowly and began to kiss my stomach. She put her tongue in my bellybutton and then slid it all the way up my chest until she reached my ear. She licked and tugged on it and I felt my arousal as she persisted on. I wanted to pick her up and throw her down on the bed and strip her clothes off and fuck her right then but I was too busy enjoying her be the aggressor. It was so hot.

She lowered her hands and pulled at my boxers and then slid them down slowly as she kept her eyes on me the whole time - her smoldering, dark, fuck-me eyes had me fixed on her to the point I couldn't move. She put her hands on my bare chest and started moving me backwards. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She licked her upper lip and I knew she wanted me and I was ready to take her right then and right there. My legs backed into the chair and she pushed me down into it. Her little seductive game was working on me, but truth be told she had me at her mercy at "Damon."

"Tell me you want me, Damon."

"Oh, I want you. I want you right now on top of me. Can you do that for me?"

"Mmm, it's going to feel so good," she uttered under her breath.

"Oh, fuck yeah, it is, baby. Come here, Elena." God, she was going to get fucked hard for all her effort she was putting forth.

She moved in closer to me. I knew what was coming next and I didn't want to wait another second for it. I was consumed in her. I couldn't get enough of her. I grabbed hold of her hips and slid off her shorts along with her panties. She lifted her arms up in the air as I took her t-shirt and lifted it up over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra. She fucking wasn't wearing a bra. She came over for one reason and I wasn't going to disappoint her. She was totally naked and willing to get fucked and she was standing in front of me and I wanted her more than I've ever wanted anyone.

She placed one hand on my shoulder while she lifted her left leg up to position herself above me while she swung the other leg over and positioned it on the other side. She took her other hand and grabbed ahold of my hard-and-waiting cock and she slid down into my lap and then slid down onto me and I entered inside of her. Fuck yeah, I was inside of Elena just the way she wanted me to be and I began to give her just want she came for. She let out a soft sigh and a groan and threw her arms around me as she began to move up and down on me as she fucked me. I moved with her and in her. Oh, she was so tight and wet and the sensation I felt was numbing my whole body. She was so fucking aggressive and sexy and I was inside of her and I wanted to go deeper and harder.

"Oh, you feel so fucking good. Mmm, how does that feel, baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, God, it's never felt like this before," she said breathlessly.

"I can go harder. Do you want me to go harder? Is that what you want?"

"Oh, yes, Damon, please. Oh, God..."

I grabbed a hold of her face and threw my tongue deep inside her mouth and began to kiss her passionately as I thrusted harder and harder inside of her as her body responded in kind. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted more and more and she let me have it. I wanted to lick every fucking inch of her flawless and toned body. I grabbed her supple breasts in my hands and played with her as we continued to fuck hard. She cried out showing her immense gratification.

"Oh, don't stop fucking me, please," she yelled out.

"Do you like the way I fuck you?" I thrusted even harder.

"Yes," she whispered as she moaned loudly.

"Mmm, I love fucking you, too, baby."

Our bodies were moist and warm and we were pressed against each other tightly as our continued pleasuring of each other knew no bounds. I took her to places Stefan never even heard of and Elena was never going to be able to forget that.

I grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back and put my mouth all over her. I leaned in and began to devour her breasts, one by one, nipple by nipple. She moaned with satisfaction over and over as she obviously was getting off on my touching her. She began to ride me harder and harder. Her breathing became heavier and louder with every thrust and she arched her body as she felt the pleasure I was giving her.

She leaned in and began kissing me again as she rubbed her breasts up against me. The sex was so fucking hot and it was more than intense. We were all over each other and we couldn't stop. We had no will to stop, nor did we want to. I could fuck her all night if she wanted me to and, God, did I want to.

"Oh, God, Damon."

Elena was close to her climax and that aroused me even more. I felt her beginning to shake and tremble. Her eyes were glued to mine.

"Right there. Yes - oh, fuck yes," she called out.

"Right there, huh? You like that?"

"Oh, please don't stop," she begged.

"Baby, I'm not stopping until I make you come hard."

"Oh, shit, I'm about to..."

I moved with her and grinded deeper as I felt her body trembling. Suddenly, she pulled hard on the back of my hair and screamed out with pleasure over and over. She had reached her climax and she wrapped her warm body around me tightly as she trembled.

I suddenly felt the urgency of mine coming. I felt it throughout my entire body. I was so close I could feel it. I felt the pressure in my groins and just as I was ready to explode...

* * *

**(TELEPHONE RINGING LOUDLY)**

I opened my eyes to the bright light coming through the blinds of the hotel room. I sat up in bed quickly and realized my phone was ringing. "Son of a bitch. You've got to be kidding me." I looked around the room and realized...no Elena. She never came here last night. We never... I had dreamt it all. I looked over at the phone as it stopped ringing and growled, "Fucking cell phone. Could you have waited for, like, 2 minutes?" I picked up my soon-to-be-destroyed cell phone and noticed a missed call and a voicemail. The message was from Elena:

_"Damon, it's me, Elena. Sorry to call you so early. I'm on my way to school now. Can we still meet after school? I want to get started on our little search as soon as possible. Thanks again for last night for taking care of me. My hand feels much better; although I should warn you, Stefan was really pissed when he saw it when he came by last night to apologize."_

(End of Message)


	4. The Journey Begins

**HEY, LOYAL READERS. I KNOW IT'S BEEN WELL OVER 2 YEARS SINCE AN UPDATE FOR THIS STORY. I WROTE THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS AT THE END OF 2010 AND THEN LIFE GOT IN THE WAY AND TVD PISSED ME OFF FOR A WHILE WITH ALL THE CHOOSING STEFAN GOING ON. BUT NOW THAT DELENA ARE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER, AS WAS MEANT TO BE, I GOT MOTIVATED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. IT'S KIND OF COOL LOOKING BACK NOW BECAUSE MY STORY IS ABOUT DAMON MEETING ELENA FIRST AND NOW WE KNOW THAT HE DID, WHICH I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YET WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW 2013 CHAPTERS!**

* * *

I was waiting on the corner of the sidewalk for Damon. "Where is he?" I exhaled. I'd been waiting 15 minutes and still no sign of him. Stefan never made me wait, I thought. So why was waiting here for his brother really bothering me so much? Maybe I had gotten the time wrong, I tried to reconcile in my head.

All of a sudden behind me I heard, "Hey, good-looking." I turned around and Damon was inches from me._ How does he do that?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Elena, sorry I'm late. I got held up by some cheerleaders in the parking lot." _Not to mention almost running into and having to avoid one blonde annoying cheerleader in the group who took her time getting in her car to leave because she had to chat for 15 minutes. Caroline is quickly becoming quite a nuisance. Compelling her will be a fucking relief. Must do that tonight._

I rolled my eyes at him. I must admit, though, his dark, messy hair and body hugging t-shirt were making me sort of blush. And those eyes, are you kidding me?

_"Okay, stop, Elena, you are looking for Nomad, you know, the guy you can't shake? There's no need to get distracted, especially with Stefan's brother, his really gorgeous, hot, self-absorbed, but mysterious, well-built brother." _My Subconscious had a point.

I rolled my eyes at Damon and blurted out, "So are you ready to go now? Are you through harassing the cheerleading squad?" I pretended to joke, but deep down I was curious.

"Well, that was just the junior varsity squad," Damon said. "I haven't begun to harass the varsity squad yet," Damon joked. At least I think he was joking.

I exhaled and rolled my eyes and then jumped in the car with Damon.

"So, good-looking, where to?" Damon smiled at me.

_ Why do I love that smile of his so much?_

I immediately responded, "I want to go to Tyler's house where the party was held. Maybe I can ask someone there if they recognize the name of Nomad."

As we pulled up to the property, I noticed the grass hadn't been cut and there were no cars around. As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed a "for sale" and a "no trespassing" sign out front. _Oh, shit, did Tyler move without telling me?_

"Fuck me!" I yelled.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

Damon looked at me with a huge smirk and I could tell he was about to say something but he wisely held his tongue as I gave him my you-know-what-I-meant look.

"I didn't say a word," Damon quickly responded.

I jumped out of the car to take a quick peek in the window and the house was bare. There was no furniture or anything. I was at my wit's end. I guess when you have as much money as Tyler's family did, you can get up and move anywhere you want and apparently not tell anyone either. _Thanks Tyle_r.

Damon put his hand on my shoulder as I stood there looking in the window.

"Elena, come on, no one lives here anymore. We'll just have to find another way."

Damon seemed genuinely to care, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"I'm just so frustrated. I know I should just forget about this and make my life with Stefan. He's a great guy, but I feel trapped sometimes in my own thoughts and it's not fair to him if I'm not free from whatever it is that I'm feeling."

I was so exasperated with these wandering thoughts that I couldn't put to a specific memory. Could I ever just get past this?

"Come on, Elena, I'll buy you something to eat," Damon said.

I started to retreat back to the car when I suddenly got the urge to go out back to the deck where the party was. Maybe it would spring some sort of memory back to my mind.

"Damon, hold on a second. I'm going to go out back and check out the deck. You can go wait for me in the car. I just need a second."

"Elena, I think I had better -"

"I'll just be a second, okay?"

Damon looked apprehensive but didn't argue.

"Okay, I'll be outside the car waiting for you. Don't make me come in after you. Five minutes, okay?"

I looked at him, "Five it is."

I walked around the side of the house. My heels kept sinking into the overgrown grass, which had very damp soil underneath it.

"Shit, these are my favorite shoes. Screw it. I can't turn back now."

I finally managed to make it around and saw the grand wooden deck that attached to the back of the house. It was just like I remembered it, I thought, but why couldn't I remember meeting this guy? Why did I feel such strong feelings for someone I didn't actually remember?

I walked up the steps to the deck. I didn't recall the deck being so high off the ground before, but then I remembered that I had come in through the house to get to the party that was happening out on the deck. The back of the house had a very steep drop-off from the deck and so there were a lot of stairs to climb to actually make it to the top. I finally traversed all the narrow steps and made it to the top. I walked over and sat on a wooden bench that was starting to look very worn and prickly. All of a sudden I realized how hot and muggy it was outside and it wasn't helping that the sun was beaming down right in my eyes.

"What the hell am I doing?" I had now resorted to talking to myself.

"This is so stupid. I'm chasing after a guy that I met once, I hardly know and don't remember. I'm risking my relationship with Stefan when I don't even know if this guy is 1000 miles away or has even wasted a moment thinking about me. I mean, if we were so involved that night, why hasn't he tried to find me?"

I got up and stomped across the deck and found myself leaning up over the side rail looking out in the distance where I could see the lake. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice that the wood in the section of the deck I was leaning on had started to rot. Before I knew it, I heard a crackling, then a snapping sound, and instantly I felt my body fall forward.

I managed to grab a hold of one of the side planks on my way down. Here I was dangling on the side of this pier with at least 12 feet below me._ Oh, shit, what am I about to fall on_?

I grudgingly looked down and felt a slight relief when I saw mostly sand, but slightly to my right there was a prickly bush that didn't look very enticing, especially if I were to fall into it.

Suddenly I remembered I wasn't alone. Damon was out front waiting for me and surely it had been five minutes by now. Maybe he'd hear me if I yelled and he'd save me from the fall that I inevitably was going to have. I felt my fingers starting to burn from holding on already and I let out the loudest scream for help I could muster.

"Damon, Daaaaamon! I need help. Can you hear me?" I prayed to God he could.

Suddenly my hand cramped and I felt my fingers give way and I started the plunge I was hoping to avoid. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, face first in the sand with my bottom half in those damn bushes.

_Damn, it stings_. I started to feel a burning sensation down my arm.

"Fuck, did I break my arm?" I mumbled incoherently out loud.

I couldn't move and it felt like I was there for an eternity. Suddenly I heard Damon's voice drawing near.

"Elena, Elena, where the hell are you? I can't see you."

_Man, he sounds pretty desperate, doesn't he? What am I thinking? I'm in pain and I'm concerned that Damon sounds concerned about me? I'm such a girl. Get a grip, Elena._

I lifted my head as far as I could manage and yelped out rather poorly, "Damon, I'm down here."

In what seemed like the speed of lightning, Damon was by my side. Wow, too bad he couldn't have gotten here this quick when I was falling.

"Oh, my God. What the hell happened? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt? Can you move?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, Damon, okay? First off, I fell off the deck, obviously; yes, I'm in pain; my arm hurts; and I'm not sure if I can move. Does that answer everything?"

"Well, I see you haven't lost your sense of humor. Now, don't move. I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise."

Damon was frantic and I liked that about him. He was worried about me and it was kind of sweet.

"When I fell over the deck, I landed on my arm. I think it's broken or dislocated."

I flinched feeling the pain starting to rear its ugly predictable head.

"Elena, I need to call an ambulance," Damon said all concerned.

"No, no, no ambulance. We are trespassing and I have no explanation, at least not a plausible one, I can give Stefan for why I'm here. Please, just get me out of here, okay? Will you please help me?" I begged.

Damon didn't like it but he didn't hesitate to help me either.

"I'm going to turn you over, okay? I don't want to hurt you, but I've got to get you out of here. Let me get you out of these damned bushes first."

He sounded so determined. "Fucking A!" Damon yelled.

"What, what?" I exhaled loudly.

"This damn bush just poked the hell out of my finger," he said.

"Focus, Damon. I'll doctor your finger later if you help me now, please."

Damon put his finger in his mouth, sucked off the small, almost microscopic spec of blood from his finger and boldly said, "I'm gonna hold you to that, my finger is gonna hold you to that."

He began to pull the sharp twigs off of me as quickly as he could.

"Ow, be careful. That hurts! I screamed out.

"I'm almost done," he said delicately and he looked at me with a guilt-striken face, although I don't know why.

"I'm so sorry, the last thing I want to do is cause you pain in any way."

I really felt bad for him. Here he is helping me with my stupid detective work and I'm screaming at him.

"Damn it, you're bleeding from all these scratches on your legs. I need to clean these up for you."

He slowly rolled me over to my back and as swiftly as he came to my aid, he picked me up and carried me to the car and opened the back door. He maneuvered me through the threshold of the door and laid me in the back rear seat and stretched me out along the length of it.

"Can you scoot back and lean up against the other door for me, baby? Are you okay? Does anything else hurt you?"

"Elena, please answer me," Damon said firmly.

_ Oh, is he still talking?_ _Huh, what? I'm still frozen at the word "baby." He called me baby. That's kind of sweet, isn't it? Oh, there I go again off in la-la land. This guy probably calls his mother baby. I need to focus. FOCUS, ELENA! __Why is him taking care of me kind of making me feel like some damsel in distress? I don't need saving. I can take care of myself. But I am enjoying all this concern and – wait, did Damon carry me to the car? Yes, he did! I love a guy who takes charge. That was kind of sexy. Wait, who am I kidding; that was so fucking sexy._ _Oh, fuck, snap out of it, Elen_a.

My focused mind caught up with my dirty mind rather rudely and suddenly and I snapped back into rational thinking, at least I think I did.

"What did you say, Damon?"

"Move back for me."

I did as I was told and I glanced over the length of the back seat and Damon was leaning into the doorway. He was taking off my now muddy and damaged favorite pair of shoes and then he dropped them to the floorboard. _What else is he planning to take off? _my dirty mind asked itself.

Before my focused mind could slap my dirty mind silly, Damon started speaking to me again.

"I think you're going to be fine, but your shoes aren't gonna make it," he joked.

I frowned at the thought. As I lay there, Damon was scoping out the damage to my legs and my arm.

"Look, I need to clean these cuts and set your shoulder back into place. I don't think your arm is broken but your shoulder does need to be reset."

Damon looked concerned but confident in what he was doing. I playfully thought, _Wow, this guy is good in these kinds of situations. What can't he do_? _ Hmm._

Damon interrupted my thoughts, "First I'm going to come around to that side of the door and put your shoulder back in place, okay? Don't be frightened. I would never hurt you, okay? You believe that, don't you?"

I looked at him and somehow I trusted him. How could I, though? I'd just known him a couple days. I don't know, but I knew I trusted him implicitly.

Damon walked around the car and I heard him open the door behind me. I was hot, sweating and exhausted and hurting at this point that I couldn't even think about what was about to happen.

Damon leaned in over me and whispered, "Don't be scared. Just focus, okay?"

I immediately thought, _How the hell can I focus with him leaning over me in such a tight space in the backseat of his car and looking so damned concerned about me?_

I changed the subject in my mind abruptly, "Damon, are you sure you know what you're doing?" I said in my concerned voice.

Damon leaned over my shoulder and ever so closely to the side of my face as I was hunched over against the backseat. He exhaled, "Trust me," he whispered in my ears. "I've got this. I've got you."

"I trust you, Damon."

Before I could think of postponing the inevitable, Damon had reset my arm and was back around to the other side of the car where my feet were facing.

"I've got a first-aid kit under the seat so I'm gonna rub some antiseptic on these cuts and scratches. So it may sting a little, okay? I just wanted to warn you so you don't haul off and smack me and start screaming again."

"Does the blood bother you?" I blurted out.

He paused and looked strained. "I can handle it, Elena. I won't lie, the smell of your blood is like smelling the most intense, alluring, enticing aroma I've ever experienced. And considering that blood is my food of choice, it's like I'm starving myself of the best thing I could ever put in my mouth. But if I couldn't refrain from drinking your blood, if I thought for one second I couldn't control myself and I could hurt you, I wouldn't be doing this. I'd never hurt you. You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, I believe you," she said firmly.

"I'm not saying that I wouldn't love to taste your blood, Elena. I'm just saying I wouldn't unless you asked me to."

_Wow, was that some form of a vampire come on? Because it's definitely working. _

I was dumbfounded. I knew these were words from a vampire and it was all so normal to him, but for a little ol' human like myself, he was seducing me with his erotic language about how my blood affected him to the point it did. I almost wanted to ask him to lick my wounds to see what he'd do.

_"Oh_, c_ome on, Elena, you wouldn't ask him to do something like that, would you?" _My subconscious sounded so ashamed of me.

_Of course I wouldn't. Relax. I took a hard fall. I'm delirious, remember?_

Anyhow...now, where was he? What was he planning on rubbing again? Wow, was I really that out of it? What the hell was wrong with me_?_ I think my mind had lost itself back at the word "baby."

Damon put some alcohol on a sterile gauze and slowly and carefully started to doctor up my now scratched up legs. It was burning, I can't lie, but I didn't want to start squirming underneath Damon. He was being so attentive, so sweet, so caring.

"Damn it, I should have never let you go back there alone. It's my fault. I'll take the responsibility. I'm sorry." Damon sounded angry with himself.

I quickly jumped in, "Look, I wanted to be by myself at that moment, so I wasn't gonna let you follow me anyway."

"Well, I could have come anyway. I can be very persistent myself when I choose to be. It seems you're always having 'accidents' when you are around me. Maybe I should stay away from you."

"No!" I exclaimed without even thinking. I tried to backtrack.

"I mean, no, don't be silly. I just need to be more careful. It's nobody's fault that the wood was old and rotting. Don't blame yourself, okay? I don't blame you."

Why did the thought of not being around Damon affect me like that? How had someone who I'd known so briefly already had such an effect on me?

_"Stop, it Elena, stay focused!" _my Subconscious yelled in my head_. "Damon is not the guy you're looking for. He's not the guy you've been trying to remember that has kept you up at night racking your brain."_

But one thing was for sure, Damon sure was keeping me preoccupied and focused on him right now. I couldn't deny I was feeling 'something'. Maybe it was just gratitude. He had saved me a couple of times from myself already. Or maybe I was just screwed up and didn't know what the hell I wanted. I had fallen for Stefan in the speed of lightning without knowing him and I was still trying to figure him out, figure us out.

_Wow, that's the first time I have thought about Stefan all day. How can that be? Well, Damon is very distracting._

"Okay, I've got one more spot. It's a little high up on your thigh so don't slap me thinking I'm trying something, okay?"

I'm still deep in my thoughts of Nomad, Damon, and Stefan that I'm not even hearing what Damon is saying. Deep in thought, I suddenly feel a hand move high up on my inner thigh. I suddenly jump.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I warned you I was going to pass through unchartered territory where you and I were concerned. I gave you fair warning."

I snapped back to some form of reality and realized what was happening. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit dazed. Please carry on with whatever it is you were doing. I won't say a word."

He smirked and said, "I highly doubt that, Elena."

As Damon so delicately rubbed the inside of my thigh, I felt a familiar electricity go through me. The only time I'd ever felt so flustered had been in my dreams when I dreamt about this stranger from the party who had literally swept me off my feet.

_So why am I feeling it now and why am I feeling it when Damon touches me? Why haven't I been able to sleep with Stefan yet? It's been months. We love each other, don't we? But every bit of my bruised up body is feeling this crazy gravitational pull toward Damon and I can't explain it._ _ What is happening to me? _ _I've only known him a couple of days and I've already groped him on the dance floor, made out with him like a hooker in an alley, and now him playing doctor with me is messing with my head. What is wrong with me? __I'm starting to think I hit my head when I fell. Yes, that's got to be it. Elena, you're losing it a bit here. He's just tending to your injuries. It's not like he's making a pass at you_.

Suddenly I smelled something really good. I sure hadn't lost my sense of smell. What smelled so good? I realized at that moment that I had leaned in toward Damon who was leaning over me rubbing my thigh - I mean, tending to my injuries - and I caught a whiff of his unkempt, sexy, freshly washed hair and it smelled heavenly.

"Heavenly?" _That's the word I come up with when I'm lost in the aroma of Damon's hair?_ _Get a grip, Elena. Please, get a fucking grip now._

"Okay, Elena, you're battered, you're bruised and you're bandaged, but you've never looked more beautiful or vulnerable. It's a good look for you," Damon said with his oh-so-sexy smile. "Now, it's getting late and Stefan is going to worry. I'll take you home and we'll make up some story about how you attacked some cheerleaders that were trying to molest me and you got a little bruised up."

I laughed and realized Damon was back to his smart-ass self and maybe I had started to come back to reality too, because for a second there, I thought….well, it didn't matter what I thought. I had to stay focused on the task at hand: to find the man who had consumed all my thoughts.

_I hope Damon is up to helping me after the events of today, because I really feel like he's the only one who can help me now find this man who has me so frazzled._

As Damon pulled up to Stefan's, I got out of the car and leaned in the window.

"Thank you for everything."

He smiled. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you with Stefan?"

I responded, "No, I got this. I'll call you tomorrow to discuss our next move, okay?"

Damon nodded. As I'm walking away, Damon called out. "Don't forget, Elena, you promised to play doctor with me."

I tilted my head and gave him an inquisitive look.

He lifted up his finger that he had oh, so, slightly pricked in the bushes and said, "Dr. Gilbert, my finger anxiously awaits your tending to."

Damon turned and drove off and a feeling of disappointment washed over me.

_What is it about that Damon Salvatore that has me so restless and talking to myself?_

My Subconscious reared its head again and blasted some very vivid images into my head._ "Maybe it's because you were all over him on the dance floor the other night, Elena_."

My mind went to that night, but that wasn't the part flashing in my head and burning like desire throughout my body. It was what happened after that, when he took control of me and just pulled me into that back alley and laid some kind of fucking manly, sexy, intense, body and mind-altering kiss on me. That was the part that was making me blush right now.

I was standing there looking like a fool talking to myself in the front yard of the boarding house when I blurted out, "Shit, that was - that was - that was different. Maybe I've just never been kissed like that before. Well, let's face it, Elena, you haven't. But there was something so familiar with that kiss. Why is that?"

I walked up to Stefan's front door and thought, _Wait, stop, focus, Elena. Get ahold of yourself, go talk to Stefan and stop worrying about Damon. You were drunk and upset the other night. Certainly, it's nothing. He's just one of those guys that gets under your skin because he makes you nervous and he enjoys seeing you squirm._

Yup, I was satisfied with that explanation and shook it off.

"_He's not Nomad. Focus on finding him. That's your goal, right? Remember him?" _ My Subconscious just wouldn't let me off the hook.

Oh, I'd forget about Damon by tomorrow. No big deal. But I soon came to find out, I couldn't have been more wrong...

* * *

_As I drove into the night, my thoughts were on Elena, this beautiful, tenacious, stubborn girl who I can't stop thinking about. She has changed something in me. My every instinct tells me she's the one. I want to be in her presence. I want to relish in her intoxicating scent. I want to look at her. What the hell am I going to do? Should I tell her I'm Nomad? Should I leave town and just let her be with Stefan? Without me around, there is no Nomad. I shutter at the mere thought of being away from her. _

_Can't I just let her live a safe, comfortable, content life with my brother? Well, as safe as one can be with a vampire who eats bunnies. He's the good one afterall. Doesn't she deserve that? But is that what she truly wants? Should I deny her her deep-seeded primal desires? _

_All these thoughts consume me but the one I ignore and won't allow myself to admit to is: Will she hate me when she finds out I compelled her to forget me, that I took her choice away from her? She is so confused and lost right now. I thought I was protecting her from this life, but here she is in fucking Mystic Falls with my brother, who had no problems, apparently, with telling her who he was. Fucking Stefan. He always has the worst timing._

_The thought of telling her the truth and her hating me haunts me, but if I thought I was the one who could make her happy, I'd risk it all, even her hating me. But I'm not good for her. Living without her is inexplicably unimaginably unbearable but I can't be selfish, and Stefan would take pleasure every day in reminding her just how selfish I really am. She'll be happy with Stefan. He's the safe bet. I have to get out of this town._


	5. Under The Old Oak Tree

**This chapter came to me rather quickly. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_I rolled out of bed with a fresh new outlook. After Damon dropped me off last night and I went to speak to Stefan, something finally became very plain to me. After talking, then arguing with Stefan last night, I knew it was over between us. I loved him – I cared for him – but I wasn't in love with him. The distinction finally became undisguised and clear. He helped me at a dark time after my parents died and I mistakenly mistook that for something more than it ever was. I know now I shouldn't have. He was hurt, he was angry, and convinced Damon had something to do with my sudden change of heart. I told him he was wrong. _

_There was a time that I needed Stefan, but I knew I had stayed with him now for all the wrong reasons. He deserved to have all of me and I couldn't give that to him. I wanted to tell him about Nomad and all that entailed, but I just couldn't find the words. Hell, I didn't even understand it myself, really. I wanted to be honest with him, but I wasn't even thinking of Nomad at that moment anyway. In all honesty and with my added confusion, my real dilemma was I had spent more time last night thinking about Damon_…

* * *

My brother Stefan didn't care about a good-bye from me, but I was going to offer him one anyway. He was my only brother, whether he liked it or not. I was sure when he heard the news, it would be the happiest I'd seen him since I came to town. I had no other choice. It was best not to tell Elena about Nomad, best for her, which is all that mattered. I knew I would hurt her in the end. I was selfish and reckless as my brother said and she deserved more than that.

Deep down I cared for my baby bro but I couldn't let him know that. It's just in me to give him hell. That's just who I am. But I knew I had to tell him I was happy he'd found Elena and he didn't have to worry about my interference. I figured it was best for everyone involved that I make nice, leave, and that would be that. I didn't want to carry the burden of my brother hating me for another century on top of having to leave Elena behind, especially when leaving her would more than fill my days with unrelenting pain. I figured I'd just go in, say my piece, and wish him and Elena the best.

I walked in and it seemed very stark and quiet. "Hey, Brother, you here? I've got some good news for you."

I made my way into the living room where Stefan was sitting alone with a whiskey in one hand and Elena's picture in the other. His emotions were all over the fucking place.

"What the hell are you doing here, Damon?" he yelled. "Are you here to relish in my pain or did you just come here to gloat?"

"None of the above, Stefan, although relishing in your pain has a nice ring to it."

"Get the hell out! You've done enough damage." Stefan shouted.

"Chill, bro. I just came here to make your day. I'm leaving town. I had no idea you'd be lost in a sea of drunkenness and despair."

Stefan glared at me. "What are you talking about?"

I looked at Stefan and saw his clear devastation. I walked up closer to him. "What the hell happened to you anyway?"

Stefan mumbled unintelligibly and took a swig of his whiskey before he tearfully said, "Elena broke up with me. Do you get it now?"

_Holy fuck _is all that came to my mind.

* * *

After an hour of listening to Stefan blame me for all his problems and how I ruined his life, I got bored and got in my car and full on planned on driving out of town.

"Fuck, what the hell was she thinking?" I yelled out. "Damn it, Elena, I go and decide to do the right thing and you break up with my brother without telling me."

_Leave Damon, just get the hell out of here while you still can. _

My mind was telling me this but what the hell was it that was keeping me here?

_I'm a bastard afterall, a reckless dangerous no good bastard. Then why can't I leave her? It's like I'm incapable of walking away from her again. I don't want to leave her. I think I'm falling for her all over again. Oh, God, I already have. This can't end good, but what the fuck am I supposed to do?_

My mind was trying to reconcile the events that had transpired over the last couple of days. It was 3:00. I knew Elena would be getting out of school soon.

_Now she doesn't have Stefan and now I'm supposed to take her dream of finding Nomad away from her too? Oh, shut the fuck up, Damon, you ARE Nomad. You really fucked things up this time, you idiot. Maybe I should just tell her the truth and let her tell me to fuck off._

While "should I stay or should I go" played in my head, my cell phone rang . It was her. My mind raced; my body tensed, my thoughts scattered. _Oh, not now._

What could she want? I knew what I wanted. My one-track dirty mind decided to make an impromptu appearance. I wanted to take her in my arms, undress her, and fuck the living shit out of her over and over again, at least that's what my old reliable thought processes would have told me. It was much simpler and straightforward then – no emotions, no complications, no ties. But now with her, everything was different, it had changed. I wanted to care about her and I wanted her to care about me, and I wanted to take care of her. But I definitely wanted to fuck - I mean, make love to her somewhere in that equation.

I was going to have to get used to that word, "make love." I'd never wanted to do that before with anyone, not even Katherine. She was an obsession, something I wanted to possess, to take from my brother. She was calculating, manipulative and cruel, things Elena never could be.

Elena had an altogether different influence over me. She made me want to try harder, to actually care about things. I wanted to deserve her. It was not about my brother at all. She made me feel alive, to feel things that I'd never felt. She made me question my decisions in a different way now. I never cared about hurting anyone before. It came with the territory.

She's messed with my emotions in the best way possible. Damn, just thinking about her and my mind goes in a million different directions that all lead back to her. I just knew I wanted to make fucking love to her, to hold her in my arms, to give her the most pleasure she's ever experienced and then do it all over again. But who am I kidding? When did I ever get the girl? That's Stefan's territory.

Well, after I excused my explicit and complicated thoughts from my mind, I stopped over-thinking things and decided to answer her call. I just wanted to hear her voice. What could it hurt?

_I hope she hasn't gotten herself in any other trouble. Christ, that isn't my concern, but I can't help but be concerned. Maybe I should answer and just tell her I have to go out of town for a while and then just leave her hanging. I mean, it's not like she can't find someone else to help her find Nomad/me. Fuck, I'm so screwed. _

I reluctantly answered her call and decided to just wing it. "Hello, Elena, I'm glad you called. I've got something to tell you." I just blurted it out, not giving her time to change my mind.

All of a sudden I heard Elena's voice through the phone and she sounded nervous. "Damon, hey, I need to talk to you. It's important. Can you meet me right now?"

I didn't know what I was about to say but I knew what I was thinking – _Oh, this is a fucking bad idea_ – but I completely caved and instead said, "Sure, Elena, where are you?"

I drove in the direction where Elena said she was. After a few miles, I spotted the old dirt road in the distance. The woods stretched out for at least a mile and all I could see was the red clay in front of me. I passed a rather enticing-looking lake on my right and then there was nothing but trees again.

_Shouldn't I have made it to Elena by now? Maybe I wrote the address down wrong or my GPS is taking a fucking detour. Oh, Elena, why would you be out here in the middle of nowhere alone?_

As I came to a fork in the road, I saw the big old oak tree that Elena had described to me off to the left, so I went ahead on. As I pulled up, I saw her. My eyes immediately focused on Elena. She was a vision in white. The wind was blowing through her hair and it was flowing uncontrollably around her. She was fucking breathtaking. I couldn't move. I could only stare. The sunshine was reflecting off of her soft, beautiful young face, which left her skin glistening with a sparkling, lustrous shine . She was alone under this freakishly big old oak tree, swinging back and forth on a wooden swing secured only by a rather thin piece of rope.

I got out of the car and I started to approach her. Now I was the one who was nervous.

"You found me," Elena said in the most beautiful voice. "Thanks for coming," she smiled.

"Elena, what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere alone? You love taking risks, don't you?"

Elena looked at me and answered, "I wanted to be alone with you, where no one could interrupt us."

This girl really had a way with words or I just had a dirty mind - I'll go with a dirty mind. I shook my head and replied, "Well, Elena, I think you've accomplished that."

I walked over to her slowly and then I positioned myself behind her on the swing.

"Can I push you while we talk?" I asked.

She swiftly replied, "I'd like that."

She really had me intrigued on what this was all about. _ Is__ this about her breakup with Stefan? Is this about Nomad? Is this about yesterday?_

Well, what she was about to tell me would answer that very question.

"I thought you should know I broke up with Stefan. I had to be fair to him and I couldn't live a lie anymore."

I stood there in silence because I didn't know how to react to her. I already knew this information, but why did she need to be alone with me to tell me about this? Maybe I should tell her that it was a mistake to break up with Stefan and to forget about this guy she had only met once six months ago – forget about me.

"Elena, are you sure this is what you want? It's kind of sudden isn't it?" I asked as straight-faced as I could.

"Yes, this has been on my mind for a while, even before you came to town. I've just opened my eyes the last couple of days. I'm just not in love with him. I don't think I really ever was."

I stopped pushing her and I grabbed the top of the rope above her and swung her around facing me, holding her inches from my face, her legs dangling in the air.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, I really am, but you didn't have to bring me all the way out here to tell me that. I could have met you at your house in a much more populated environment."

"You shouldn't worry about me so much, Damon. I can take care of myself…most days."

"The truth is, I already knew about you and Stefan. I saw Stefan earlier."_ What is it about her that makes me want to tell her the truth about everything? _

Elena sighed. "How is he? I was worried about him when I left. He was so hurt and he felt so blindsided."

"He'll live," I said abruptly under my breath. I just didn't want to talk about Stefan right then as cold as that sounded. But after all that had happened, Elena was still concerned for him. Add that to the list of the million things I loved about her, why I was so drawn to her. She cared about people. _ I'm a fucking goner._

"Let me get you home. You should only worry about one guy at a time. You just broke up with Stefan. We can discuss Nomad tomorrow."

Elena looked at me and sighed. "Wait, you wanted to tell me something over the phone earlier. What was it?"

I tried to channel my thoughts back to a few minutes ago because right now my thoughts were way beyond that. Oh, shit, I was going to tell her I was leaving town.

"It was nothing, nothing important anyways." I had no strength to lie to her. All of a sudden lying was harder than I'd ever imagined.

I looked around and didn't see Elena's car. "How did you get out here, Elena?"

"Oh, I had Jeremy drop me off. I used to come here with my mom when I was little and she swung me on this very swing. I told Jeremy I needed time alone. I told him Caroline was picking me up."

I smiled at her. "Oh, you lied to your own brother just to get me out here alone, huh? So I guess that means you need a lift home?"

Elena looked at me with her doe eyes and said, "Yes, I will, but I'm not ready to go just yet. Right now I want to talk."

"Can't Nomad wait?" I wasn't in the mood to talk about him either.

"This isn't about Nomad, Damon."

_What the hell does that mean?_

"I want to talk about us," she said nervously.

I swallowed hard and looked right at her to verify what I was hearing.

"Us?"

She nodding at me.

_I never imagined one little word could affect me this much_. _Did she have to stand there in that white cotton sundress that buttoned all the way down to the hem looking so fucking irresistible? What I would do to unbutton each one of those buttons with my mouth and have my way with her. Her scent alone, which the wind has so delicately captured and blew in my direction, has already sent me over the edge. And now she wants to talk about "us"? What the hell for? What is this girl doing to me?_

I knew I had to leave town before I confused her more. Bottom line: She wanted Nomad, her fantasy man, not me, the reckless, dangerous vampire, and she wanted me to help her find him. I didn't need to confuse things any more for her. I couldn't help her find what she was looking for. It all ended in her being hurt.

* * *

_I looked at Damon and took a deep breath. How can I explain to him that, although I want to know what happened to Nomad, I'm starting to feel something for him, something that has changed things. I can't shake this longing feeling I'm having for Damon. Something has been happening from the second we met at Stefan's door and it has only intensified every waking moment I've spent with him. He's going to think I'm crazy, that I don't know what the hell I'm feeling from one minute to the next. Is he right? Am I moving too fast? Will I scare him away? _

_I'm just gonna have to tell him. I have to or I'll regret it, like I regretted that one night at Tyler's party where I obviously must have drunk way too much. It's the only explanation I have for forgetting Nomad, even though Caroline swears I wasn't drinking that night. _

_But I'm standing here and I'm not drunk now. I'm stone cold sober. Well, if I don't count being intoxicated by the mere presence of Damon in front of me looking the way he does, speaking in that sensual voice, fitting perfectly into that leather jacket of his and those low-waisted jeans. And those lips, God, what I want those lips to be doing right now. All I want him to do is kiss me long and hard. What is he doing to me?_

* * *

Elena seemed deep in thought, so I thought it was now or never. I needed to make my move now and I needed to just save her the trouble of being hurt in the long run. Could I even get out this lie? _ I don't fucking want to lie to her but what other choice do I have? A lie is better than devastating her._

"I remember now what I was going to tell you. I have to leave town for a while. I have some things I have to take care of."

Her face immediately fell. "Wait, what? Why? For – for how long? When will I see you again?"

I looked at her and said with another lie, "I'm not sure. I'm sorry to leave you hanging about Nomad, but maybe you should just move on. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

_I hate this. I detest lying to her. I actually feel sick._

I put my hand out to help Elena off of the swing. Just touching her hand and placing it in mine was enough to arouse me.

"Come here. Let me take you home, please, Elena."

As I went to take her hand and walk her toward the car, I felt the resistance in her grip. I stood still, never turning around.

"Stop, please. I don't want to go home. I need to tell you something."

Still holding her hand in mine, I stood in front of her facing away from her as she spoke.

"Don't turn around," she shyly said. "I won't be able to get the words out if I have to look at your face. You make me extremely nervous, almost uncomfortable, but in a I-can't-control-my-senses kind of way."

_I'm standing here. I can't move; I can't breathe, I can't think. This girl is standing here telling me I make her nervous. Is that a good thing or was she fucking afraid of me?_

"Damon, I know this may seem sudden given all that's transpired over the past week, but I feel an urgency to tell you now, especially since you are leaving."

She paused for only a second and I could tell she was still unsure of her words.

"Oh, God, I'm confused at why this is happening now, but I know this is the most real thing I've felt in some time, if ever."

"What are saying to me?" I said, needing to know her response.

"I'm just going to say it. I find myself drawn to you. It's been steady and building since we've met. It's definitely an attraction but it's more than just physical. I feel something for you, but I don't know how to explain it without you thinking I was crazy."

I stood there tight-lipped and not sure what my next move was gonna be or if I even had a next move. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Damon, will you turn around now and look at me? I'd like to gauge by your expression on whether I need to shut up now."

I let go of her hand and I turned around to look at her._ Oh, she's killing me with that vulnerable-desperate-for-my-reaction look on her face._

"You adorable sweet thing, I would never think you were crazy. Reckless, yes, crazy no."

Elena laughed, which was strange given the situation we were in.

"What's so funny, Elena?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that was how Stefan described you when he told me to stay away from you, that you were reckless."

The irony of the situation didn't escape me. Could me and Elena really be similar? Could our reckless, carefree selves really be meant for each other?

Elena added, "He called you dangerous, too, but I haven't seen that side of you…yet."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled unintelligibly to myself, "Fucking, Stefan."

Then I looked at her and teased, "Do you want to see that side of me, Elena? That can be arranged."

Elena wasn't sure what to answer. She blushed and changed the subject rather quickly.

"I know you probably don't feel the same. It's out of left field, I know, considering I asked you to help me find Nomad, but I want to be truthful with you. I – I've started thinking more about you and less about Nomad. I can't stop thinking about your hands all over me yesterday in the car. I can't stop thinking about our dance and you kissing me in the alley."

"Elena, I -"

"Please, let me get this out. I mean, I literally can't forget about one moment we've had together since I first saw you. My head won't allow me to. I'm standing here looking at you and all I can think about is how much I wish you'd come over here and put your hands on me now."

Trying to decipher what I was hearing and what I was feeling was a massive clusterfuck. Was she remembering Nomad and confusing her feelings? I mean, maybe the compulsion was wearing off. It's never happened before, but then again Elena had never happened to me before. Maybe I subconsciously fouled up compelling her and didn't fully execute it right. Maybe I wanted her some day to remember. But why was she feeling this way about me? Maybe I needed to stop thinking so much.

_Holy fuck, what do I do? I want to tell her I feel the same. I want to show her. She wants me to come over there. What's stopping me? I want her now. I want to take control just like she wants me to and take her here and now on every inch of this grass, up against that old Oak tree, in that lake I passed on the way up here. I want her naked and I want to be the one to make her that way, but I can't fucking move. I can only look at her._

"Damon, say something," Elena pleaded.

"You are so..damn..beautiful, it's blinding…" I moved closer to her.

Elena interrupted immediately and said, "But?"

I said, "But…I need to tell you something." _ Oh, fuck, here it goes._

I decided that instant no more lies. I had to tell her about Nomad - me - and then if she never wanted to speak to me again, I would just have to fucking deal with it. I couldn't just leave town now as I had planned to and not tell her. I knew now, if I left, I could never come back or see her again. But sacrificing my happiness for hers would have been the easy part. I could have lived with never seeing her again if I thought she would be safe and could live life the way she wanted and deserved. I would have lived an aimless, meaningless existence for her if she was happy because that's all that mattered to me. But I knew now she wasn't happy; she was lost and miserable and I was to blame for that. I couldn't lie to her anymore. Lying to her cut me to my core. She was probably going to hate me, but it was the price I had to pay. She deserved the truth.

"What is it?" Elena said so unsure of what my answer would be.

I got my nerve up and began to tell her the truth. "Elena, this goes back six months –"

* * *

Suddenly we heard the sound of an engine from the distance. We both turned around and saw the vehicle driving on the red clay road coming closer towards us.

_Fuck, not now. Who could that be_?

As the car got closer, I could see it was a blonde female. Wait a second. Elena said she had lied to Jeremy about Caroline coming to pick her up, but as the car approached and then parked, a very familiar bouncy blonde popped out of the driver's seat and headed towards us.

_CAROLINE! Her timing is worse than Stefan's._

"Elena, what the hell?" she exclaimed. "I ran into Jeremy and he asked me about picking you up out here and I pretended I knew what he was talking about. I had no idea you needed a ride. You have to tell me about these things."

Caroline looked at Elena and then she looked at me with an inquisitive look.

"Wait a minute, I know you," she said looking right at me.

"Elena, why didn't you tell me you found Nomad? I wouldn't have wasted a trip out here if I knew you were secretly meeting with him. How the hell did you find him?"

I didn't want to look in Elena's direction. I was so fucking pissed at myself that I had never done the one thing I knew I had to do, compel Caroline to forget she had met me. I never wanted Elena to find out this way.

_Fuck, Damon, can't you do anything right_?

Elena looked confused. "Caroline, what are you talking about? This isn't Nomad. This is Damon, Stefan's brother. You must be confused."

Caroline wasn't having it, of course. "I don't know who he's telling you he is now, Elena, but this is the guy you introduced to me at the party at Tyler's house, the one you were so head over heels for that night."

I turned to look at Elena. I've never seen this ominous expression before. I certainly never wanted to see it directed at me. I could see the confusion turn to hurt in her eyes.

"Elena, Elena, let me explain." Elena put her hand up as to silence me.

"What is she talking about? Please tell me she's wrong. Tell me it's a mistake, please."

Her desperation and water-filled eyes were piercing through me like a stake through my heart. My silence told her what she didn't want to know.

"Damon, answer me. Is what she is saying true? Are you Nomad? Have you been lying to me this whole time? You must have had a good laugh at me behind my back knowing that I asked you, YOU of all fucking people, to help me find him when it was you all along? What the fuck, Damon? Why would you do this to me? Why? You could have just told me you didn't want me. Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"Elena, please, calm down. Can't we talk about this alone?" I glared at Caroline to take a fucking hike.

Elena said angrily, "She's my friend. She told me the truth unlike you. I feel like a complete idiot. You just let me go on and on just now telling you I actually felt something for you. And you were gonna just skip town on me and never tell me who you were. Seriously?"

She stood there trembling for a second, and then her face dropped deeper into a black hole of pain, and the most aching, agonizing and wounded expression formed over her flawless face.

"Oh, my God. Tell me you didn't. You wouldn't."

My eyes began to water seeing the effect that my betrayal had on her. Elena visibly shaken and hardly able to speak pleaded for answers.

"You compelled me, didn't you? Didn't you? Fucking answer me, you coward."

I didn't know what to say to her. She was trembling and so was I.

"I thought you were different. I thought we had an understanding. What a fucking fool I am," she cried.

"Elena, it's not like that, please." I begged her to listen.

"That's exactly what it's like, you fucking asshole. You compelled me to forget we ever met and you sat there and let me suffer for over six months thinking I had done something wrong. I thought I was losing my mind."

She broke down and I was broken.


	6. Broken

**Hello, readers. I didn't want to leave you hanging on too long for this chapter since the last chapter kind of left you hanging and no one likes to be left hanging for too long. So I made some time to at least finish another chapter so you can see the after effect of the previous chapter. If I get interest in my newest chapters, I will definitely try to continue this story. I can't promise daily or weekly updates if my work schedule keeps me from doing so, but as long as there's an interest, I'll try to make the time to finish this story! Thanks for reading and giving me your reviews and input.**

* * *

Everything got very quiet. Caroline had no idea what she walked up on, but I wanted her the hell out of there so I could talk to Elena alone. I wanted to remove her prying ass myself but I didn't think Elena would take too kindly to that, especially now. Luckily, Caroline felt the immense tension in the air and decided to excuse herself.

"I'll be in the car, Elena," she said in the midst of the silence. "If you need me" – she peered in my direction – "I'll be at the car, okay?"

Caroline, with her disapproving, eat-shit look, decided to take her chances again and uttered with a sarcastic smirk, "Bye, Nomad or shall I call you Damon?"

I snarled at her and she shut her mouth. Oh, how I wanted to snap that little bitch's neck.

My focus immediately turned back to Elena. Her expression was that of hurt and anger.

"I know this looks bad. Please let me explain." _ Can I really explain? I have to try. Look what I've done to her._

"I never meant for you to find out this way, Elena."

She turned away from me.

"Don't do that. Please look at me, Elena." I said breathlessly. I took a step towards her and she turned and glared at me.

"Don't you fucking dare. Don't you come over here," she yelled.

Whoa, she was pissed at me, but I needed to make her understand. I felt my heart split into a million pieces, sweat formed over my brow. I put my hands up in defeat as to surrender.

"I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. I was just about to tell you the truth. I know you don't believe me right now, but it's true."

She turned only to say, "You're right, I don't believe you."

"Look, when we met online, I really was drawn to you, but I never thought we'd meet face to face, but then you invited me to that party and I thought, what the hell, we could have a little fun. In all honesty, I thought it would be one night…"

She interrupted angrily, "One night? So you admit to wanting to use me and then make a clean getaway?"

"It's not like that at all, Elena. Please, let me get this out, and then if you want to leave me standing here and never speak to me again, then I'll understand."

She didn't answer but she didn't say no, so I felt I had an opening but I knew not to let her think about it for too long.

"When I met you, I thought it would be one night of fun and hanging out with this girl I knew only as _BrownEyedGirl_ and then I'd leave town and we'd just stay in touch online just like we had been doing. No harm done. I had no expectations, Elena. I haven't had any meaningful relationships that lasted very long to really matter and I only had my personal experience to go by. I had never met a human like you before and it was confusing to me. But when I laid eyes on you –" _I paused and took a deep breath_ – "I knew this wasn't going to be a one-night only kind of thing. You intrigued me; you challenged my beliefs about relationships; you wrecked me in the best way someone can be wrecked, Elena. You had me at your mercy immediately and you still do."

Elena just stood there. I couldn't quite pinpoint whether she believed what I was saying or if she even cared, but I meant every word. I calmly took a step toward her, waiting for her to stop me. She didn't say anything, but she didn't tell me to stop. I took another step, which positioned me a foot from her. God, I just wanted to scoop her up and hold her, to comfort her, but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Will you please look at me, please, baby."

* * *

_He did NOT just say that to me, did he? Oh, no, not the fucking "baby" word again. That's so unfair. How can an infantile word like "baby" make me feel so fucking wanted and desirable? And what is it about him that makes me want to say "fuck" all the time? He's so infuriating. But my God, look at him. He's haunting my thoughts; he's consuming my mind. Fuck, I can't let him get under my skin, not now._

_"Too late, girl,"_ my Subconscious chimed in_. _

_Why does he have such an effect on me? Couldn't he just be hideous looking right now? It would make this so much easier. I have to stand my ground. He's a player, plain and simple. So what if he's the sexiest motherfucker I've ever seen. He's driving me absolutely nuts. I should hate him but I want to forgive him. I'm so damn mad at him but all I want to do is make out with him right now. What the hell is wrong with me? __I'm so utterly confused._

"_Wait, Elena, stop_," my Subconscious decided to put her two cents in again_. "He_ _fucking lied to you for months and let you think you were going crazy. He caused you nothing but sleepless nights and regret. How can you believe a word he's saying to you now? He's been caught in a lie and now he's trying to butter you up. Don't let his sexy little apology make you weak._"

_Shut up, Subconscious. I can't think straight._

_What do I do right now? Calm down and focus, Elena. I know I felt there was a rare, if not, exceptional connection with Damon almost instantaneously, but I couldn't figure out why my emotions got involved so quickly. I hardly knew him or so I thought. Was my connection with Nomad/Damon so unique that somehow, even under compulsion, my deep-seeded, unyielding feelings fought their way to the surface despite everything, despite logic? Hell, none of this is logical. What am I talking about? He left me. He hurt me. If it wasn't for Caroline, he would have went on hurting me. _

My softening feelings for Damon started to harden again.

_My head is spinning. Why is he doing this? Why doesn't he just walk away like he did six months ago? What's changed? My head is telling me to walk away from him and never look back but my heart isn't allowing me to, neither is my body. I'm numb; I can't move; I'm lost. __He's crippled me both mentally and physically and the sad truth is, he's the only one that can cure me._ He's standing in front of me begging me to listen to his side of things, and as much as I want to slap him across the face hard, all I really want him to do is grab me and hold me in his arms and make me forget this ever happened. Can I go back to yesterday or th_e day before? I can't look at him, but I can't NOT look at him._

* * *

"Elena, please don't give me the silent treatment. Yell at me, hit me, curse at me. Anything you want to do to me, you can. I won't stop you. I just don't want you to hate me. Please, Elena, don't hate me. When I met you, I wanted you more than anyone I had ever wanted. I was in awe of you and I thought I had met the person that finally made things matter. You matter, Elena. You matter to me. I didn't know at some random keg party I was about to meet the woman who was going to make everything change for me, but I did. I met you, Elena, and despite what you may think right now, I've never stopping thinking of you, not for one second."

Elena looked up at me and her eyes met mine. I had to say something to get her to understand.

"The emotions I was experiencing then were overwhelming but in a completely fulfilling way. I'd never had someone feel the same way as I did and I didn't have the time to make a rational decision where you were concerned. I thought I was doing what was best for you, to keep you safe. I never thought that what I was doing was going to turn out to be the biggest mistake of my life until I actually walked away from you. I didn't expect you to meet my brother and for him to be as selfish as to tell you who he was or that you would even accept it. I should have trusted in what we had, even as brief as it was. I had met the most remarkable, intoxicating woman that night and I didn't realize you could actually feel the same as I did and that my devastation from leaving you could also be yours. I've missed you so much, Elena. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I took in a deep breath and tried to gauge her reaction.

"Elena, oh, Elena, I remember everything, every curve of your face, the softness of your waiting lips and how they tasted. I remember my mouth on yours and our deep, sensual kiss, the way you responded to it, to me. I remember how beautiful you looked in the moonlight and how you looked at me like you actually had nothing else on your mind but that moment with me. You wanted me, Elena, as much as I wanted you. I remember wanting to be lost with you forever and never wanting to let go of you. I just couldn't bring myself to bring you into my world, my crazy, dangerous, bloody world. You meant too much to me to put your life at risk. I didn't think being with me was what was best for you."

Elena's eyes grew dark and I knew what she was about to say couldn't be good.

"Don't you get it, Damon? You didn't think at all. You took away my free will. Do you even understand why this hurts so much? Do you?" she yelled louder. "I don't remember any of it. I don't remember meeting you. I don't remember how I felt at the very moment I laid eyes on you. Don't you think I'd want to remember that, Damon? Don't you know how much that hurts? When you talk about kissing me, it's like I wasn't even there with you. You took that from me, Damon. That wasn't your choice to make. The best night of my entire life and I can't even fucking remember it. I had to have it told to me."

She broke down in tears. I was devastated. _What can I do? What can I say to her?_

She was right. I had my memories of her. I wouldn't want anyone to take those from me. I'd kill someone before I surrendered my memories of that night. I knew how it felt to be with her, to kiss her and touch her, to fall for her, and she had nothing but my words to tell her how she felt and my words didn't mean a damn thing to her now. My God, I'd hurt her so much. I compelled her to never remember and I was so wrong. But if I had to do it over, would I have chosen differently?

_I want her more than human blood when I'm starving, but I can't be selfish with her. Can I really make her happy? Stefan wouldn't think so. She deserves a normal existence with someone who can give her a life, a family, someone she can rely on. I'm not reliable. I'm a fuck-up. I'm reckless. And as can be evidenced here, I make rash decisions. I'm a mover and a shaker. I can't stand still for too long…or could I for her?_

_Elena is the only person who makes me want to stand still. I want to stand beside her. I want to be inside her, on top of her, behind her. I want to be wherever she is when I'm away from her. I want to be the one who makes her nervous, to make her smile, to make her come. I want to make her mine. I want to be the one to make her happy._

_What the hell is it I'm saying here? Can I walk away from her again or not? Once was torture; twice would be suicide. But do I actually think I could make her happy despite everything? I know I want to try. I have to stop running. I love her. I want her. I need her. I'm unconditionally, conclusively and whole-heartedly in love with Elena Gilbert._

"Elena," I whispered desperately as I moved a few inches from her face. "Elena, please."

Her head was tilted downward. She couldn't look at me or she wouldn't. I placed my hand on her chin and slowly lifted it up so I could look at her.

"God, you are so, so beautiful." I wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Her sad, watery eyes stay focused on me but her face didn't give anything away, that beautiful, angelic, disappointed face. I loathed seeing her like this.

"You said you felt something for me –'me,' Damon. Did you mean what you said?"

Elena put her hands over her face. "Damon, I don't –"

I didn't want to hear the rest of her sentence. I couldn't bear it.

I leaned in and put my hand on her cheek, to touch her face, to hold her closer. Her skin was warm from the sun and she took a deep, longing breath when she felt my touch.

"Please," I whispered, pleading with her, "forgive me, Elena. I'll do anything."

I couldn't take the silence anymore. I couldn't take not comforting her when I was the one causing her this much pain. I stared at her and she stared back at me longingly, licking her lips and fighting her tears. The electricity between us was more than apparent and I felt my body weakening as I touched her skin. She exhaled loudly and it sent me over the edge. There was no turning back.

I leaned in ever so cautiously, not wanting to be slapped, but I had to risk it. I had to kiss her; I needed to kiss her; I wanted to kiss her. I couldn't stop myself. There was no fucking way. She was going to have to be the one to stop me. The way she was looking at me all helpless and abandoned and hurt didn't allow me to choose differently. I was going in.

* * *

_Crap, am I really going to let him kiss me after what he's done? I can't move. I'm defenseless. I'm completely paralyzed in his presence. My body is warm, my head is exploding in anticipation, and my heart is pounding out of my chest. I can't breathe. I've never wanted anyone to kiss me like I want him to kiss me now. I want to know what it feels like again. Why does he make me feel this way? I've never been so powerless to resist someone before. But how can I allow him to kiss me? It won't change anything. He still lied to me for months. He pretended to help me find a guy who doesn't exist. It was him all along._

_But look at him. He's absolutely flawless. His provoking lips are distracting me and his mouth is salivating inches from mine. I want his tongue to have its way with mine. One kiss, one little kiss, it can't be that mind-blowing, can it? I'm not drunk this time. I could just kiss him and walk away. Maybe I won't feel anything at all. _

Subconscious_: "Uh, not possible." _

___Damn it, he looks genuinely sorry. Can I possibly believe him? I want to believe him. _Does this kiss really have the potential to change anything or everything? I want it so bad. Oh, my God, he's about to kiss me. What should I do? It's now or never if I'm going to stop him. Am I going to stop him?

* * *

I looked deeper into Elena's eyes and leaned in closer and closer, waiting for her to stop me and with every inch I got closer, she didn't tell me to stop. Finally when there was no more room between us, my lips touched hers softly and slowly. The spark of electricity moved down my spine, into my groin and down my legs almost immediately. I felt her body respond to my kiss. Her breathing was heavy, her heart was pounding. I knew it affected her as much as it did me. I just didn't know what that would mean. I wanted to kiss her longer and harder, but I didn't. She wasn't ready. I didn't want to push her. I just wanted her to feel safe with me, to know that I wanted her, to know that I was being sincere, and to know I cared so much about her.

I hesitantly pulled away from her mouth and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I want you, Elena. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you across the room in that blue dress, smiling back at me. Don't ever think any different." I then kissed her softly on her cheek.

She exhaled loudly while I was still lingering close to her face.

"Can we please start over? Will you forgive me?" I grabbed her hand and held onto it.

Elena looked at me with softer eyes. _God, I wish I could read her mind. Could she be thinking about forgiving me_?

"Damon, I don't know. I'm so confused. I need time to think."

I looked at her, the most beautiful, fascinating, sublime creature I'd ever laid my eyes on. I was about to lose her. I knew I had to tell her how I felt about her and I had to tell her now. I couldn't hold my feelings in for this immaculate, ravishing, and bewitching girl one more second. I wanted her to know; she needed to know; she had to know. I had to lay it all on the line.

"Elena, you've wrecked me. I'm a complete train wreck. And I know I've screwed everything up, but I know we can get past this, if you'll let me show you what you mean to me, because the truth is, Elena, I have completely fallen in —"

* * *

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

* * *

_Holy hell, not now_. Suddenly a loud horn sounded from across the field and stopped me in my tracks. Elena reacted and pulled away from me, almost like she snapped back into reality.

_Why the fuck haven't I killed Caroline yet?_

"Damon, stop it, please. I can't think straight with you in my face like this, breathing on me and kissing me and touching me. I feel so overwhelmed right now. I can't do this, not now, probably not ever. You hurt me and I can't just forget that because you want me to. I can't pretend that nothing happened. I can't forgive you right now. It's too much. I need time to process this...alone."

I was frantic. I didn't want to be away from her. I couldn't be away from her. I had to make her understand.

"Elena, please don't walk away from me. We can work this out, if you would just give me a chance." _  
_

(Horn honks again)

_Oh, Caroline, she's a dead girl walking._

"Don't leave with her. Stay with me."

She turned away and started walking towards Caroline's car. She walked at a painstakingly slow but steady pace away from me, away from the pain, away from the lies, and probably out of my life for good. I wanted to chase her, to make her understand, but I knew she needed space and I had to give it to her. I owed her that much.

Elena got halfway to the car and paused to look back at me with a despondent and helpless look on her face. It tore right through me, my gut severed, my emotions shattered.

"Good-bye, Damon."

She put her head down and left me, left me standing there, my body crippled, my heart broken...


	7. Pitch Black

**_RATED M, FOR STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS & LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER )_**

_The lightning lit up the night sky. Horizontal rain barreled through me as the thunder rolled over the hills behind me. I've been out here breathless, paralyzed, and staring at nothing for hours, but everywhere I look, I see her. The last image of Elena's face haunts me, her standing there, motionless, out of my reach. She looked so lost and anguished & betrayed. And although I feel I have my reasons for leaving her six months ago, they don't matter anymore. The end result is somehow the same. I walked away from her and now she has walked away from me. I caused her unspeakable pain. I hate myself. I want to take her pain away. Would I ever get the chance?_

* * *

As I was sitting in front of my mirror brushing my damp hair, I felt so alone. It was the first night in a long while that I didn't spend the night at Stefan's. I could have run to him after what happened, but I didn't; I wouldn't; I couldn't. Instead, I had Caroline to talk to, to cry on her shoulder, but it came with a price. She despised Damon for lying to me and let it be known over and over again. She thought I was an idiot for breaking up with Stefan, that he was my epic love.

_I mean, who is she to judge me? Is her taste in men any better? She's been through, what, five boyfriends in our senior year alone and slept with them all and claimed they were all "epic" at one time or another. I need more rarity than that. She can have her epic loves; I want an "only" love, the kind that only exists between me and one other person._

I know I should be mad at Damon and I am, but it still bothers me to hear someone badmouth him. I don't need anyone else doing that for me. He's my problem. In all honestly, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I heard the regret in his voice, but I wasn't ready to let him off the hook for what he did. The fact is he walked away from me six months ago and had been lying to me ever since. Why had he come back here anyway? I had to come to terms with that first. Maybe in time I could forgive him but would I ever forget? Something in me wanted to, so desperately.

I had been lying in bed for hours listening to the soothing rain hitting my window. The branches from the Maple tree outside my bedroom window were scraping against the glass pane in unison with every gust of wind that blew through. The temperature had dropped dramatically since this afternoon and there was an eerie chill lingering in the air. I was motionless in bed, staring at the blank ceiling, remembering the broken look on Damon's face when I walked away from him. It haunted me. That was the last thing I thought would happen when I saw him this afternoon.

I wanted to tell him I was falling for him, no matter how crazy it sounded given the short time we'd known each other, but I felt it. I felt it instantly, but I fought it, partly because of Stefan and mostly because of Nomad. Oh, I was so angry thinking about it, but it all seemed so ridiculous now. Damon was Nomad. If I had fallen for Damon instantly back then, it only made sense I would have fallen for him now. There was something between us so powerful that, even under compulsion to forget him six months ago, I still fell immediately back in love with him six months later. How can that be explained?

I needed perspective, but Damon was all I could sit there and think about. Was he thinking of me too? Oh, I wished so badly I could just sleep. I was beyond exhausted but too restless to sleep. I tried to read a little _50 Shades of Grey_, but I kept imagining Damon and it got me nowhere. I turned on the TV but spent more time flipping through the channels than actually watching anything. I couldn't focus on anything, only him. I mean, the moment I met Damon, I was drawn to him. All my good and naughty thoughts were of him, all my dreams were about him, and all my fantasies were of me and him naked in various comprising positions.

Lying here, listening to the rain, my mind was racing, my heart broken. What the hell was I going to do? Maybe it would be better if Damon left town. _No!_ Just thinking that made me freak out. I can't imagine him leaving now. Oh, my God, what if he already left?

That's the last thing I remember asking myself before I drifted off.

* * *

I was awoken from my restless sleep by a loud thump. I sat up in my bed looking around wondering where I was. "Stefan?" Wait a second. Where am I? I was half asleep and confused. After focusing on my surroundings, I realized I was at home in my own bed. I was so used to crashing at Stefan's; I forgot where I was. Oh, Stefan, always the gentleman, never making a move on me. I guess that may be why we were more like friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. That explains a lot now. If I had wanted to sleep with him, it would have happened, but something was holding me back. I wonder why he never tried anything. Was I that distant? Yes, I guess I was. Maybe I owe him an apology. I hope someday we can be friends.

I laid there listening for any strange sounds but nothing, only the sound of the steady rain outside. Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me or I'm hearing things. Well, I was awake now and I was thirsty. I got up out of bed just wearing a t-shirt and I slipped on my favorite slippers and fumbled downstairs to get a drink and a snack. I didn't realize the electricity was out until I got downstairs and opened the refrigerator.

"Just great, no electricity. When it rains, it pours." I began to think that maybe the lightning knocked out a generator or something and maybe that was the loud noise I had heard.

I fumbled through the kitchen drawer to find some matches. I lit the two candles that were sitting on the ledge of the kitchen window so I could at least see something. I grabbed one of the candles so I could see into the refrigerator. I stood there looking into the fridge for it seems like forever, not knowing what I wanted. I settled for a tall glass of milk and the last piece of chocolate cake left over from Jeremy's birthday. I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 a.m.

_Oh, crap, it's late_. My random thoughts were flowing through my head like a steady stream to nowhere. _Oh, shit, what day is this? Do I have school tomorrow? Wow, I've lost track of time. Crap, tomorrow is Friday. I'm never going to make it. Maybe I'll just skip. I don't feel like facing the wrath of Caroline's further inquisition about Damon and me or facing Stefan yet. I wonder what Damon is doing right now? Screw school. I haven't missed a day all year. Surely I can have a sick day_.

****Sound of trash can being knocked over outside****

_Okay, I heard that_. "Holy Shit, what was that?" I screamed. I knew I hadn't imagined that. It was pitch black in the rest of the house. The only light illuminating in the room was coming from the small, overused candle I was still holding in my hand and the one I left burning on the windowsill. And now I was hearing things outside.

_Should I go wake up Jeremy? Surely it's just a cat or a squirrel messing in the garbage can outside or just the wind blowing things over._

I made my way over to the back door and got the courage to take a peek. I unlocked the dead bolt cautiously. I slowly began to pull the door towards me just a crack. Immediately the rain began pouring in. The wind was so heavy, it pushed the door open toward me before I could stop it.

"Damn it, that's cold." My bare feet were now standing in a puddle of cold water and my white t-shirt was soaked through. I spotted the garbage can lying on its side and the lid was being lifted up by the wind and being tossed around the yard.

The sound of the wind whistling was kind of creepy and morbid and it sent an ice-cold chill down my spine. But that wasn't all. As I stood there freezing, looking into the dark of night into the flooding rain, I was suddenly frantically aware I wasn't alone. Before I could react or even move, _he_ was in front me, standing in the threshold of the kitchen door.

"Oh, my God, Damon, you scared the shit out of me. It's 3 friggen 30 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

My surprise quickly turned into pity. There he was, drenched from head to toe. He was no longer wearing his leather jacket from earlier. He only had on a black t-shirt, which was completely soaked through. I could see the outline of every muscle in his well-built chest. His arms looked strong and muscular. His blue jeans looked painted on and black from being sopping wet. His hair was wet and pitch black. The perpetual downfall of rain was falling down his flawless face and dripping from his mouth. Oh, God, I wanted to lick it off.

The whole damn thing was so surreal. It was like my ultimate fantasy was wrapped up, delivered to my doorstep, and standing there for my taking. What was the catch? What am I supposed to do with this? I was so in trouble.

"Elena," his voice sounded raspy and hoarse from standing out in the cold and rain. He stood silent, only saying that one little word – _Elena_ - my name. He made it sound so erotic and sensual. That's all it took to make me forget I was ever mad at him. He looked titillating and seductive standing there with no words.

"Oh, my God, how long have you been standing out here in the rain?" I questioned him and got no response.

_What am I supposed to do, throw him back out in the rain to catch a death of cold? Do vampires even catch colds?_

I'm thinking too much again. Whatever he was doing here, I knew I couldn't just leave him standing in the rain all wet and vulnerable and looking like he did.

"Damon, come in out of the rain. I can go get you some of Jeremy's dry clothes for you to change into."

I grabbed his hand. It made me shiver, partly because he was freezing, mostly because I was touching him. I walked him into the kitchen.

"Let me get you out of this shirt." He stood there not making a sound as I placed my hands on the bottom of his t-shirt.

"I'm going to take this off of you, okay? Just wanted to let you know, I'm not making a pass at you."

I finally got a slight reaction out of him: a faint smile, but still no words. I slipped my fingers underneath his shirt and I began to lift it up slowly and methodically. It was soaked through and dripping into a puddle on the floor under our feet.

"Lift your arms up for me, will ya?"

Damon complied without hesitation and I pulled the rest of his shirt up and then over his head, not realizing how far I was leaning into him. I looked up at him and he had this starved look on his face and it was focused directly on me. _Whoa, what the fuck is he thinking_?

"You're so cold. I'm going to go get you some clothes from Jeremy. I'll be right back. Stay here, okay? Why don't you slip those pants off while I go do that?"

_Yep, I said that_.

I turned to walk away while I still had the strength to do it. The thought of a shirtless, wet, speechless Damon standing in my kitchen was enough to send any woman over the edge, let alone me.

I found my way upstairs with the small candle I had lit earlier, which was close to burning out. As I passed the end table upstairs, I opened the drawer and found a flashlight. I left the candle on the table and took the flashlight with me. I tiptoed into Jeremy's room and grabbed a sweatshirt and some sweats for Damon. Jeremy was fast asleep with his iPod still playing in his ears.

I headed back down the stairs and the flashlight suddenly died. "Oh, not now," I gasped and nearly fell, but I safely made it to the bottom of the stairs.

I walked back into the kitchen and I couldn't see much. The only light came from the one candle still burning and sitting on the windowsill. I moved toward the candlelight and waited. I didn't see Damon anywhere and he certainly wasn't saying anything if he was here. Did he leave? I felt disappointment wash over me.

"Damon? I called out. "Are you here?"

I suddenly heard the bathroom door open and then heard footsteps and the wood floors squeaked beneath them. It was still too dark to see anything, but I could hear someone walking into the kitchen toward me.

"Damon, is that you? _Oh, I hope it's him_. "Um, I've got those clothes for you."

I stood still in the darkness waiting, anticipating, but barely seeing a thing. Just as I was about to call out for him again, I finally spotted a tall dark figure moving toward me. When it got within a couple of feet from me, I knew it was Damon. He had stepped into the path of the candlelight briefly and I caught a glimpse of him. I gasped when I realized he was in full undress, stark fucking naked, in front of me. I turned my head away stunned and started stumbling over my words.

"Hey, uh, I've got your – I've got some clothes for you." Damon knew I was flustered and smirked so seductively.

"Well, I hope, like, you don't mind some, uh, sweats and, like –"

Before I could finish my sentence Damon was on me, right in my face, still not saying a word. It was still pretty dark, I couldn't make out too much. I swallowed so hard, I thought I was going to choke. He just stood there for a second and I was waiting on his next move because I sure as hell couldn't move. My breathing got heavier and my heart was racing. Damon was invading all of my personal space and I wouldn't have it any other way. There wasn't going to be any protesting from me.

Without as much as a warning, he lifted his hands up and placed them on my upper arms and started moving forward, still not saying a word. His momentum caused me to step backwards, right into the kitchen counter.

_What the hell is he fixing to do?_ He was freaking me out, but in a good way.

"Damon, why aren't you saying anything?"

_Seriously, do I even give a fuck?_ Without hesitation, and obviously no opposition from me, he lifted me up by my arms and placed me down on the counter with my legs dangling over the side. He moved slightly to his right to get in position in front of me and now I could see his entire face clearly. He was now standing right in the path of the candlelight. Oh, he was so fine. I could see his eyes, his mouth and that gorgeous face. He looked hungry, hungry for me. Here I was at his mercy, my legs sitting partially open. I couldn't blink; I couldn't move. The little gap that did exist between our bodies initially, he erased immediately.

"So I guess this means you're not going to get dressed?" I randomly inquired not knowing what to do.

He shook his head back and forth really slowly. _ I'll take that as a no then. _

_Oh, Lord have mercy_. I was so caught up in his aggressive behavior, I couldn't speak. I was beyond excited and waiting for what came next. I could hear myself breathing. I felt his hands move and then touch my knees. I was trembling with anticipation. He stood there staring straight at me and then he pulled my legs open very slowly while caressing them with his hands. _Holy fuck!_

Here I was in a wet t-shirt with nothing but my panties on, spread eagle on my kitchen counter in the dark with a naked man in front of me. But not any naked man, but the man you'd imagine fucking in your dreams because he'd never exist in real life, the man you go to sleep for at night hoping he comes out to play, the man who fulfills every fantasy you've ever had. And he was standing in my fucking kitchen with his hands all over me. What the hell was he going to do next?

My silence was broken. "Uh, should we talk?"_ I did not just say that out loud, did I?_

_"Oh, Elena, shut up_," my Subconscious screamed.

Damon just shook his head, never spoke, and then it happened. He leaned in and started kissing me. Oh, God, can this really be happening? I felt it in my bones. I felt it between my legs. I felt it everywhere. His hands were grasping my face and he wasn't playing around. He had his way with my mouth and then my neck and then back to my mouth. The invasion with his tongue was unrestrained and unyielding, just the way I liked it. I couldn't get enough of him. How could I ever get enough of him?

His hands were having their way with me, exploring every inch. The only sound he made came from his excited breathing. His only words spoken were "Elena" or "Oh, Elena." It worked for me. I was so caught up in the moment; I didn't know what was happening. I just knew it was happening to me.

I started to take my shirt off, but he stopped me. He wanted to do it. Again, fine by me. He took my shirt off of me, touching me with his fingers as he moved along my body. _Damn, he doesn't _ _miss a thing._ He smiled seductively at me as he looked at my naked body for a few seconds leaving me wanting more. He unexpectedly reached over to his right where the refrigerator was and dispensed a piece of ice from the ice maker.

_Shit, what is he going to do with that_?

He ran the ice over my mouth, down my neck, straight to my breasts. He sat there, toying with me, rubbing the ice over and around each breast, until he finally reached my nipples, tracing them with the ice and then licking the water off of each one with his very eager tongue. My body was overcome with intense sensation and my mind was for shit. _Holy freaking shit, fucking A, Oh, my God, yes, yes, motherfuck me! _My Subconscious was passed out and I was not far behind.

The only words I managed to yell out were, "Oh - (exhaling) - that feels so good."

I was completely turned on and squirming underneath him. His fingers finally found their way down my body and he touched me between my legs. I heard a faint "mmm" under his breath. I was so wet from his body's abrupt but welcomed attack on mine and that just seemed to please him more. He ever so slowly slipped off my panties and then slipped a finger inside of me and I let out a loud sigh of pleasure. He went deeper and deeper. It pushed me over the edge.

"Oh, God, Damon."

He knew what he was doing. I knew he would. There was never any doubt. I was full on ready to be fucked right there on that counter with Jeremy upstairs. I didn't care. I was past the point of no return. Damon was kissing me hard on my mouth and fucking me with his fingers and he was completely in control. I was powerless to his touch.

"Do you want me, Elena?"

_ Oh, my God, he speaks_.

"Oh, yes, I want you, Damon."

"How much do you fucking want me?" he whispered so seductively in my ear.

He didn't even let me answer the question before he threw his tongue back into my mouth to show me who was boss. I already knew who was in charge and I was being a good girl and following his every direction. I had no fucking complaints. We were completely naked in the dark in my kitchen with my brother upstairs sleeping while it's pouring outside and he had my undivided attention and I'd never been so turned on in my life. _How the hell am I going to stay quiet? is my only question._

Damon was relentless with pleasuring me. His finger pursuit down below continued steadily and he started to move his fingers in and out of me, making me lose my breath. I was so wet and I was so ready. I wanted to jump off of that counter and straight onto him.

"I want you now," I whispered between his hot kisses.

After he heard my obvious desperate plea, he suddenly stopped kissing me and stood straight up, looking right at me, and then his eyes moved up and down my body. He started to lean in and he put his hands on the counter, one on either side of me. He continued to come forward slowly and then he stopped an inch from my face, staring at me as I was breathing heavily. There was only me and him. He had me totally trapped and completely aroused and I loved every fucking minute of it.

_He's not even touching me, damn it, and I'm about to lose complete control of my faculties._

"Say my name and then tell me what you want me to do to you, baby. Do you want me to fuck you, Elena?"

_I'm thinking, isn't it obvious? I oblige him anyway._

"Yes, I do."

_God, I hope I made that perfectly clear._

"Right now, hmm?" he whispered as he licked my mouth with his tongue.

"Yes, please, right now. I want you inside of me right now," I begged.

Damon whispered, his voice seducing me, "Why? Tell me."

_Oh, fuck, he knows why, but he wants me to spell it out for him_.

"Because if you don't, I'll never forgive you," I exhaled breathlessly.

That's all it took to send him over the edge. In no time at all, he lifted me off of the counter and my legs locked around his waist. He carried me over to the kitchen table and laid me down on my back. He lifted my legs from around his waist and placed them on his shoulders and moved in immediately. I let out a loud grunt when I felt the full length of him sink into me and find its way deeper and deeper. _Oh, fuck me._ I'm completely and utterly lost in the erotic pleasure of feeling Damon inside of me having his way with me and then…

* * *

"Elena, Elena…Eleeeena."

I woke suddenly to the sound of Jeremy's voice. "Hey, I thought you were up. You're going to be late for school if you don't get moving. Your alarm must not have gone off. I'm leaving, but I made you some breakfast."

Awe, that was sweet of him. I then realized,_ Oh, wait, fuck, I was dreaming? Oh, you've got to be kidding me. I want to go back to sleep._

Jeremy was just standing there looking at me waiting for a response.

"Oh, thanks, Jer, but I was thinking of playing hooky today."

Jeremy shrugged and turned to leave and then stopped in my doorway. "By the way, who's Damon?"

My heart sank. "What, what do you mean?"

Jeremy grinned, "Well, you kept saying his name over and over while you were asleep. I wasn't sure if you were having a nightmare or what. See you later, Elena."

_Seriously? Even when I'm mad at Damon, I dream about him. That had to be the most vivid dream I've ever had in my life. Holy shit!_

I started blushing just thinking about it. Damon had an effect on me even in my dreams. When I saw the rain still falling, I smiled and sunk back into my pillow wondering if Damon had ever dreamt of me like that.

_Oh, staying mad at him is going to be harder than I thought. Now, should I go to school or not?_

* * *

**(Parallels: See Damon's dream in Chapter 3: Surprises) DE are Twin Flames**

**Sorry for another dream, ladies or gents, but I couldn't resist making the parallel between Damon and Elena both dreaming of each other having sex. They both have vivid imaginations. And I promise the next time will be the real thing, but the question is: When will that be? Stay tuned… **


	8. The Lake House

**I hope everyone is enjoying the chapters. Thanks for the feedback. **

**I'm having fun getting into Damon and ****Elena's heads.**

* * *

**_Txt Message:_**

**_From: Damon_**

**_Friday, October 13._**

**_Elena, it's me. I know you don't want anything to do with me right now. I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving town for a few days. I really hope we can talk when I get back._**

**_Sent: 9:15 a.m._**

* * *

I took my tardy slip and headed to second period. I looked at the clock on the hallway wall and it displayed 8:50 am. _What am I doing here_? I had fallen back to sleep after Jeremy woke me and didn't awake until 8:15. I looked like I just rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes, which is exactly what I did. This is what happens on three hours sleep, I guess. Oh, hell, I wasn't going to sit at home doing nothing but thinking about Damon all day. I had only missed first period. I knew I could get my English assignment from Caroline later.

I hated not having my cell phone. I felt naked. I was so mad at myself for not charging it last night. How could I have forgotten_? _

_"I know how you forgot!"_ my Subconscious loudly announced.

Yes, I had had a restless night, that was for sure, but I should have gotten up when Jeremy woke me, but my mind was still racing and vividly aroused from that erotic orgasmic dream featuring a very nude and wet Damon Salvatore. Oh, that dream kept replaying in my head over and over. School was just what I needed, a welcomed distraction. I had to get out of the house, clear my mind, clear my thoughts, and try to get _him _out of my head.

The final bell sounded and the school day was history. Boy, I was tired. I felt like the walking dead and apparently looked like it according to Matt. All I can remember him saying in 3rd period was, "Whoa, Elena, hard night last night?" Yes, that's always what a girl wants to hear. It was 3:10 p.m. and thank God it was Friday. I was so ready for a relaxing, uneventful, guy-free weekend.

I had been thoroughly consumed with all thoughts Damon this morning, but after a long, mediocre day at school, I finally managed to get a few hours of Damon-free thinking done. It felt liberating to not think of the hurt I was feeling for a while. But the truth was, I loved having Damon in my head. Thinking about him had become my hobby. He made me crazy, good crazy and bad crazy, but absolutely collectively crazy.

* * *

I lost myself in thoughts of Damon….

_Oh, the exquisite, unblemished, mysteriou__s Damon. I sometimes forget he is even a vampire, a killer by nature. He is just a man to me, the kind that made my heart race and my body react. He can be very intimidating and imposing if he needs to be, but also very kind, strong and gentle when he wants to be. That is so damn sexy and really can confuse a woman. He's the best of both worlds, bad boy appeal but deep down a total sweetheart, although he'd never admit it. But I've seen it; he's shown me that side. I love that he's shown me that side. His confidence might seem vain to some, but to me it's his way of keeping people at a distance, to not let them in._

_He's so protective of me. It's kind of charming, actually. He might go a little overboard with his concern, but it's still sweet. Somehow he's made it his mission to make sure I'm taken care of, first at the club when I was drunk and upset, then icing my hand when I hit him, taking such good care of me when I fell off the deck, and worrying about me yesterday being alone out in the middle of nowhere, as he called it. _

_I can tell Damon is used to being alone and doing whatever he wants with no regard for anyone else. I think meeting me scared him because he realized he might actually need someone. When he walked out on me six months ago, I now realize he didn't do it to hurt me, but he did it because he didn't want to hurt me. I don't agree with it, but his heart was in the right place. I know that now. But I don't care what the risks are. If given the choice, I would choose to be with Damon and risk everything. I'm that sure of how I feel. _

_I know he wants to spare me his world but the fact is I don't want to be spared of anything that has to do with Damon. I don't need protecting from him; I just need to be with him. _

_Wow, I really need to talk to him. I need to see him._

* * *

And just like that, I was home. I parked my car and ran into the house.

"Jer, you home?" He didn't answer.

I headed straight upstairs to go check my cell that I had left charging while I went to school. I picked it up and was beyond thrilled to see I had 2 missed calls and 1 missed text message.

**Voicemail #1: **

**Caroline:_ "Elena, where are you? It's 8:00 and first period is about to start. Are you okay?"_**

**Voicemail #2:**

**Caroline_: "Elena, it's 8:30. Why haven't you called me back? I'm worried. Crap, the teacher is looking at me. I hope you're not home crying over Damon. He's not worth it. Call me_**."

* * *

Oh, Caroline. Her heart is in the right place, but I can't deal with her now. I deleted both voice mails and then looked at my text messages. My heart dropped.

_**Txt Message:**_

**_From: Damon_**

**_Friday, October 13._**

**_Elena, it's me. I know you don't want anything to do with me right now. I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving town for a few days. I really hope we can talk when I get back._**

**_Sent: 9:15 a.m_**

* * *

I couldn't stop looking at those words on my cell. _A few days_? _What does that mean exactly? I can't believe I missed his text. Of all days to not have my phone with me. Now that I want to talk to him, he's gone. Well, there's nothing I can do now. Maybe this is a good thing. I mean, I do need time to think, to process everything, to figure out what I'm going to say to him. Everything is happening so fast. I need a clear head. Ugh!_

The more I thought about everything, the more a certain idea popped in my head. I should take that drive down to the lake house I've been putting off. I'd been meaning to go up there with Stefan and something always stopped us - or stopped me, I should say. I guess now was as good a time as ever. I waited over six months to find Damon. I guess I can wait another few days. We have a lot to sort out. Time apart could be a good thing, right?

_"Try to convince yourself of that one, girlifriend," _my Subconscious interrupted.

_Okay, think Elena. What should I text him back? _I thought about it just briefly and typed the following text. I was getting all worked up just thinking about it.

_**Text Message:**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**Friday, October 13.**_

_**Sry I didn't get ur text earlier. My phone died. I'm gonna spend some time at my parents' lake house this weekend to clear my head. I guess I'll see ya in a few days. We can talk then.**_

_**Sent: 3:30 p.m.**_

* * *

I pressed send as fast I could before I could think about it or change my mind. Now I needed to pack. "Should I leave Jeremy a note or call him?" I said aloud to myself. I opted for the latter. Jeremy would worry about me if I just left him a note after how we left things this morning so I called him.

"_Hey, Jer, it's me."_

"_Hey, Elena, what's up?"_

"_I've decided to go out to the lake house this weekend."_

"_Oh, are you going with Stefan?" he asked._

"_No, I'm – I'm going alone. I just needed to get away. I just wanted to let you know."_

"_Is everything okay, Elena? You sound a bit off." _

"_Yeah, everything is fine, Jer. I'll be back Sunday night, okay? Don't worry. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Be careful."_

* * *

***Note to self: Tell Jeremy that Stefan and I broke up when I get back from the lake house.***

* * *

I just didn't feel like explaining the situation between Stefan and I or Damon and I right now. I needed to get things straight in my head first. And it wasn't like Jer and Stefan were really close, so it's not like Stefan would tell him. I just put it out of my head and proceeded to gather some things together and headed out the door for the lake house.

On the way to my car, I felt my purse vibrating and then I heard my text message tone sound on my cell. I grabbed the phone from my purse and saw there was an incoming text message from Damon.

_**Text Message:**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Friday, October 13**_

_**I hope you have a good weekend. **_

_**Are you going out there all alone? Is that such a good idea? **_

_**Sent: 3:45 p.m.**_

* * *

_What does he mean is that a good idea? Oh, forget it. I'll just talk to him when I get back_.

I packed up the car and headed out on my journey. I made one stop to get gas at the Citgo and was on my way. It was 4:00 p.m. and I had about an hour drive to the lake house. As I headed down the road, I heard the familiar sound of another text message being delivered. I picked up the phone and looked at the screen.

_**Text Message:**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Friday, October 13**_

_**Has your phone died again?**_

_**Sent: 4:00 p.m.**_

* * *

_Oh, for Pete's sake. Now he's texting me while I'm driving and he's worried about my safety? Jeez! I should just leave him hanging_.

I was tempted to, but I thought better of it. As I pulled up to the red light and stopped, I hurried up and typed the following text:

_**Text Message:**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**Friday, October 13**_

_**I don't text and drive. But, yes, I'm going alone, but there's a caretaker who is right down the street a phone call away in case I get drunk and fall off a "deck" or a "swing" or something. Don't worry. **_

_**Sent: 4:03 p.m.**_

* * *

The hour drive to the lake house was a calming one. The weather was clear and the temperature was mild. After such a torrential downpour last night, it was perfect weather for a weekend on the lake. I had packed a small overnight bag with the essentials for a weekend on the lake_: shampoo, sunscreen, a straw hat, bikini, flip-flops, shorts, a sundress, t-shirts, underwear, my iPod, and my cell phone with charger. _ I remember stocking the house with supplies at the end of the summer with Jeremy, so I know there's plenty of food and other various items for the weekend. A weekend lying in the sun on the lake was just what I needed. And for October, the weather during the day was warm and mild.

I entered the lake house and it was just as I remembered. I loved the smell of the old wood. I opened all the windows and let the breeze flow through the house. I loved this place. I had so many good memories of my parents here and I always felt at home. This is just what I needed. After unpacking all of my stuff, I felt the urge to take a nap. The three hours of sleep had caught up with me.

I jumped on the four-poster bed. It was as soft as I remembered. I grabbed my phone, set the alarm for 7:00 p.m. I knew that with a couple of hours of sleep I'd be as good as new.

_**BeepBeepBeep BeepBeepBeep**_

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm. It was 7:00, right on schedule. I got up and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and grabbed a buttoned-down cardigan in case the temperature dropped later. I put my cell in my pocket and, with my iPod in hand, I headed out to the pier to watch the sun set over the water. It was so breathtaking and quiet and I was so happy I decided to come. I sat down on the edge of the pier, my feet dangling in the cool water. I took a deep breath and just soaked in the beauty of my surroundings.

An hour passed and the sun had set. I felt a slight chill in the air. I put on my sweater and realized I was starving. I was such in a hurry to get out here, I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I decided to head in to make me something to eat. As I stood up, I immediately felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took my cell out and saw it was another text from Damon.

_**Text Message:**_

_**From: Damon**_

_**Friday, October 13**_

_**I just wanted to make sure you arrived all right. I miss you. And I'm sorry for everything.**_

_**Sent: 8:13 p.m.**_

* * *

Oh, I missed him too, but I didn't want to do this over a text message. We had too much to talk about and I had a few days to think about what I was going to say to him. I typed out my text message and hit send:

_**Text Message:**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**Friday, October 13**_

_**Yes, I made it a while ago. Thanks for your concern. I'll see you soon, okay?**_

_**Sent: 8:15 p.m.**_

* * *

Yum, I loved the smell of beef stew cooking on the stove and simmering a while. I seasoned it with salt and pepper and made me a huge bowl. I sat the bowl down on the table and grabbed the loaf of freshly buttered french bread from the oven. I couldn't wait to dig in. I didn't know how famished I was. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat and enjoyed my meal.

After I was through eating, I sat and read the newspaper for a while on the couch. When I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 9:15 and so quiet and peaceful. I hadn't realized how chilly the room had gotten while I was sitting there. The windows were all still open and the cool air had filled the room. I got up and shut the windows but I was still cold. I looked at the fireplace and I decided a roaring hot fire would be just perfect.

I went and changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie that were stored in the closet and put on my slippers. I slipped my cell in the pocket of my hoodie and grabbed a flashlight and headed outside to gather up some firewood.

The firewood was piled up against the side of the house near the back. I first grabbed some twigs and branches so I could use them to get the fire started. I headed back in the house and laid out the various twigs and branches on top of some crumpled up newspaper and lit it with the matches that were sitting on the mantle. The twigs were dry and brittle so they immediately caught fire. _See, Damon, I can take care of myself_.

I headed back outside to gather up the bigger firewood. As I reached the side of the house, I began picking up some of the wood, trying to find some really dry pieces that would burn easily. As I was sifting through, I heard something, a low, dog-like growl. It startled me but I was not panicking...yet. My first thought was it was the caretaker's bloodhound, Buster. He was always getting out and exploring because he was a hunting dog. He probably smelled me as soon as I got here.

I ignored the growl and continued what I was doing. Unannounced and from behind, I heard an agitated, intimidating beastly growl, but it was much closer than before. It sounded like something much bigger than Buster the bloodhound.

I held the piece of firewood in my hand with a death grip and very slowly and cautiously turned around. _Oh, fuck! _ I gasped at what I saw_._ Standing on four legs only a few feet from me was what looked like a wolf, but an abnormal, hunchbacked freak of nature. This wolf was gigantic. It was dark gray and its hair was thick, unkempt and matted. It looked like the size of a small horse but very badly malnourished. Its fangs were out on full friggen display and it looked to be foaming profusely at the mouth.

_Oh, shit, it's hungry and rabid. _I was terrified_. _Its teeth were yellow but razor sharp and that ugly fucker was ready to sink his teeth into something and that something was little ol' me. I wanted to scream, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to set Cujo off. My mind was racing rapidly.

_Should I scream or will that freak it out more than it already looks? Do I just stand here and wait for it to make its move and hope that by some miracle I can whack it with this piece of firewood before it swallows me? Oh, that would probably make it angrier than it already is and want to tear me to pieces even faster. _

"Grrrrrrrrr," it growled at me. This thing was royally pissed I was here. Maybe if I just took a step to my left and walked slowly away from it, it would just leave me alone_. _I swallowed hard and I was freaking out, but I stepped to my left.

The beast went fucking crazy. His ugly snarl turned into a full-on growl and roar. His horrifying teeth began snapping uncontrollably and his horned dirty fangs were protruding out of its mouth. It wanted dinner and I was it. Before I knew it, it was closing in on me, ready to take a huge bite out of my human flesh. I was probably the only meal it had seen for weeks.

I was backed up against the side of the house with only a piece of firewood as a weapon and I had nowhere to go. All that was running through my head besides getting eaten alive was Damon's text to me_: "Are you going out there all alone? Is that such a good idea?" _Why was he always right? So annoying.

I don't know if it was to delay the inevitable, but I started screaming like a crazy person at the top of my lungs. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to go quietly - hell the fuck no. I couldn't tell if all this commotion annoyed the four-legged anorexic, giant beast or surprised it, but it stopped in its tracks. I stood there with the piece of firewood still in my hand and held it up like I was swinging a bat.

"Come on, you ugly fuck. What are you waiting for, you rat bastard? Get it over with."

I must have been delirious and running on adrenaline alone to be trying to challenge this hideous creature, but I wasn't going to just serve myself to this thing on a silver platter.

The starved beast wasn't having it or falling for my diversionary tactics. It looked half crazed, demented, and deranged and it decided enough was enough. The beast hastily lunged at me and I tried to react. I closed my eyes and swung the piece of firewood I was holding with as much force as my 5'6" frame could allow. By some miracle, I made contact right across the side of the beast's jaw before it could make contact with me. The piece of firewood split in two.

All I heard was a sharp, deafening whimper. The beast fell to the ground and rolled over on its side, dazed for a moment. I freaked, but I made a run for it. I threw down the piece of wood that was still in my hand and sprinted as fast as I could for the house, as fast as I could wearing slippers. _Slippers, Elena, really?_ I didn't look back; I just ran.

As I got to the corner of the house, I looked to my left and I could see the front door to the lake house. I was so close. _I'm going to make it!_ I took another step to round the corner and my slipper got caught in the dirt and my momentum carried me forward. I went down and I went down hard, my forehead crashing into the hard dirt below me. I looked over my shoulder to see where the beast was, and it was back on its feet and glaring right at me._ Oh, fuck, now I've provoked it._

Only 20 feet existed between me and my certain death. I knew I had to get up as fast as I could and make a run for it. I put my hands on the ground to push myself up and felt pain. "Ouch, fuck," I yelled out. My side hurt and my sweatpants had ripped at the knees and I was bleeding. This is not good. I had this freak wolf smelling my blood and out for revenge, a very deadly combination.

"Oh, please, God, help me! Don't let me die like this." My tears were now flowing and flat out terror had set in. I tried to get up, but I my body didn't allow me to. Everything was moving in slow motion. Abruptly, I felt the mouth of the beast closing in on me and I knew I was about to die.

All I could think to do was curl up into a ball and cover my face and head and wait for the inevitable attack. In those seconds, I thought about Jeremy, I thought about my friends, and I thought about Damon. I was about to die without ever telling him I forgave him or telling him how I felt or showing him..._How fucking depressing is that?_

As I lay in wait, I suddenly heard a loud, screeching yelp from behind me and then a low howl followed by a whimper. I couldn't move; I couldn't react. I lifted my head slightly and turned around to see what was happening behind me. And there it was…this crazed, rabid beast split in half with its head lying a few feet from its body. I was dazed and confused and not fully aware of my surroundings yet. I was on the ground still curled in a ball not sure what just happened.

All of a sudden someone touched me and I flinched hard.

"Elena, oh, my God. Elena, are you bleeding? Did that fucker hurt you?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Wait, what? Huh? What's happening?" I rambled incoherently.

"Baby, answer me. Have you been bit, Elena?"

I looked up and focused on the face in front of me. I suddenly felt safe.

"Damon? Damon, is that you?"

"Yes, baby, it's me."

"Are you really here? Is this happening?" I cried out in disbelief.

He grabbed my face and touched me and I knew it was real.

"Yes, Elena, I'm here. Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. I'm a little banged up and my head hurts, but I think I'm okay."

He suddenly grabbed me and held me. "God, Elena, if I had gotten here a minute later..."

"But you didn't," I quickly interrupted him.

I don't know what came over me, but even in my fragile and shocked state I managed to make the best of things, especially when he was holding me in his arms the way he was.

"Damon, why are you always saving me?"

He let go of his hold on me and our eyes met. "It's what I do, Elena." He grinned widely.

His smile brought me back to reality and I asked myself what would have happened if he wasn't here. _I sure have been asking myself that a lot lately._

"Can you take me inside now?"

"Are you inviting me in?" he looked at my wide-eyed with a grin.

"I am," I smiled back at him.

He wasted no time and he lifted me up off of the hard ground and carried me into the lake house and put me down on the couch.

"It looks like you need some more bandaging up and a hot bath."

Oh, a bath sounded heavenly, I thought to myself.

"I'd love a hot bath."

"Would you like me to run the bath water for you?" Damon asked in the most soothing way.

I looked at him warmly. Here he was taking care of me again, but then a different thought crossed my mind: "Damon, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going out of town for a few days."

"Well, your last text said '_see you soon' _and to me '_soon'_ meant tonight. But I can leave if you really want me to, Elena."

"No, I don't want you to," I said as I looked longingly at him.

"God, I missed your face," he said as he rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I didn't realize how much I had missed him until that very second. We sat there frozen in the moment looking at each other and not saying a word. It was getting really intense really fast and I awkwardly blurted out, "You know what, Damon, I'd love for you to run me a bath."

"Ok, I'll get right on that, Ms. Gilbert. Now stay put."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smiled. "No argument? That's a first."

"I'm full of surprises, Mr. Salvatore."

"That you are, Ms. Gilbert." Damon turned to leave.

"Hey, Damon," I said as I grabbed hold of his hand to stop him.

He turned back around to look at me. "What is it, Elena?"

"Can you come here for a second?" I pulled on his hand to let him know I wanted him to bend down closer to me.

Damon leaned in towards me and whispered so bewitchingly, "I'm here. What can I do for you?"

_Oh, there's a lot you can do for me, but nothing I can say out loud at the moment. _

I kissed him softly on his cheek, lingering longer than I probably should have.

"What was that for?" he said surprised.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Damon stood there and smiled intently at me and didn't take his eyes off mine as he stood back up. I leaned back on the couch and rested my head against the cushions. He was still staring intently at me. God, I completely melted at the way his penetrating stare stayed glued on me and his piercing baby blues followed my every move. It was so fucking sexy the way he looked at me and I couldn't stop looking at him. _Oh, God, can he read my mind?_

"You're welcome, although you never have to thank me for saving your life. I have my own selfish reasons for wanting you alive and breathing," he cracked a crooked little smile.

"I owe you, Damon."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," he smirked. He turned to leave and looked back at me once more, "Now sit there and relax because I'll be right back to get you." And then he walked away.

_Oh, my…_


	9. Way Past Crazy

**_RATED M, FOR STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER _**

******This chapter is extra long. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I sat there alone on the couch looking at the clock, lying in wait for Damon to come back. It was 10:00 p.m. but it seemed so much later.

_I can't believe he's here. I don't know why I'm so nervous, but I always get butterflies when he's around._

"Elena?" Damon walked back into the room. "Your bath is ready."

I sat up on the couch and tried to stand.

"Oh, no, no, no, you stay right there. I'm coming to get you."

Damon ran over to me. He shook his head at me in disapproval and then scooped me up off of the couch.

"I'm going to carry you, Elena."

Damon snatched me up, swung me around, and then proceeded to carry me to the bathroom.

"I think I can walk on my own, you know."

"I'm taking care of you. No arguments, got it?"

"Okay, I'll try." I half-heartedly agreed.

"You almost died, Elena, so I'm doing this for you. And I'm not asking."

I gave up and nodded. _ I like his take charge attitude. What can I say?  
_

"Are you hurting anywhere?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay, just a little sore and my head hurts a little."

"Really? Because that looks pretty painful." Damon's eyes were focused on my forehead.

I looked at him confused. "What does? What are you looking at?"

"That big, purple ugly knot on your forehead."

"Damon!"

He swung me around while still in his arms so I could look at myself in the mirror.

"Oh, my God, that's huge."

"I was just kidding with you, Elena. It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because it's inconsequential to me. It doesn't matter how many bumps or bruises or scars you have. I don't see those. I only see you. You're stunningly beautiful, Elena. I've never seen anything more so."

_How do you respond to something like that_?

Subconscious_: "You don't."_

I just sat in his arms and locked eyes with him for it seems like forever. His look was one of desire and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I really wish I knew what he was thinking.

* * *

_She is so fucking beautiful. I'm captivated by all aspects of her. She's enraptured me and I can't and will never get enough of her. I want to have her, but I can wait. I'll wait until she's ready, until she's sure. But when she's ready, she's going to have me and I'm going to have her._

* * *

"Uh, you can put me down now. I think I can take it from here."

"Am I making you nervous, Elena?"

"Huh? No, I - of course not. I mean, what - why would you think that?" I fumbled all over my words.

"Because you're trembling."

"Am I? Oh, well, I'm just cold is all and ready to get in the hot water."

"Well, let's get you in then."

I contemplated his statement for a moment and I was nervous and intrigued at the same time. I know it had to show on my face.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to actually give you a bath. I'm just going to put you in the bath, okay? I promise not to peek when you get in; that is, unless you want me to."

"Very funny," I smirked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now we need to get you out of these clothes."

"We?" I inquired.

"I'll keep my eyes closed, if that's what you really want, Elena."

Besides his teasing sexual banter that was a real turn-on, Damon was being a perfect gentleman. He closed his eyes and turned his head as I slipped off my sweats. I started to take off my hoodie, but as I raised my arms, I suddenly felt a twinge in my side.

"Ow."

Damon turned to me and looked at me all concerned.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

"Just a little. I must have hit my side too when I fell."

I lifted up my shirt and, damn it, sure enough another bruise.

"Let me look at it, Elena."

"It's nothing, just a little bruise."

"I said let me look at it," he insisted.

Damon looked at my bruise and exhaled loudly as if he was upset and then traced it with his fingers.

"I fucking hate that you got hurt. If I hadn't killed that animal, I would be hunting it the fuck down right now."

"But then you wouldn't be here with me helping me get into this bathtub."

"Good point," he smiled. "But I will kill anyone who every tries to hurt you, Elena."

"Calm down, will ya? I'm okay. Nothing is broken."

Damon took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He was being so attentive. "Can I kiss anything and make it better?"

_YES, you can! _If only I had the courage to say that out loud.

"No, I'm fine. But can you help me get my shirt off?"

Damon gave me that look like I gave him an opening. Maybe I did, but right now I just needed to get into this tub.

"Now, no peeking, okay?" _Sometimes I say the most idiotic things._

"Who, me? Of course not, Elena."

Damon took my hoodie off of me and, with his eyes closed and holding onto my hand, he lowered me down into the water. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had taken the time to make me a bubble bath. It smelled of Vanilla. He had found my stash of Bed, Bath & Beyond bath products. Warm Vanilla Sugar, my favorite. How sweet of him. He made me a bubble bath. He even lit the scented candles that were around the tub and poured me a glass of Merlot and placed it on the ledge. My iPod was sitting on the counter. Wow, he thought of everything. I sunk deep down into the sea of Vanilla bubbles.

Damon turned out the bathroom lights and left me lying in the candlelight.

"If you need me to kill anything else for you or just need help washing your back or whatever, I'll be out here naked on the couch."

_Yes, there's my naughty, bad boy Damon. He's such a tease._

I soaked in the hot bubble bath for a while. I may have even dozed off. I had finished my glass of Merlot a while ago and was just relaxing, eyes closed, listening to the music and basking in the tranquilizing feeling that the hot water had on my poor, aching muscles. My knees had stopped bleeding but my head still hurt a little.

I opened my eyes and looked over and noticed sitting next to me were two Ibuprofen tablets and a glass of water. _Wait, how did these get here? Did Damon come back in here? Well, he must have. I didn't even realize it. I guess I did doze off. He really does think of everything._

I looked at the clock and it was 10:45. Wow, I had been in there longer than I thought. I hurriedly washed my face and hair and shaved my legs and then pulled out the plug to let the water drain out. I grabbed my pink wool robe hanging on the door and put it on. I towel dried my hair and headed out to talk to Damon.

I walked into the living room and Damon was there sitting in the recliner looking right at me. He looked at me as if he had never in his life seen anything more beautiful.

_How does he do that? He makes me feel so wanted._

"Did you enjoy your bath?"

"I sure did, thanks to you. I'm sorry I took so long. I kind of dozed off."

"Yes, you did," he smiled.

I walked over toward the couch and saw two pillows and a blanket laid out for me in front of a roaring fire. _Ah, the fire I never got around to making._ And on the coffee table in front of the couch was another glass of Merlot.

"Damon, you did this for me? You've already done so much. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I sort of walked out on you and told you I couldn't forgive you the last time I saw you."

Damon paused for just a second and looked at me anxiously, "Well, is that still the case?"

_Wow, he's direct, isn't he?_ I changed the subject quickly.

"You're always saving me. When am I going to get the chance to save you?"

"You've done that already, Elena."

_Okay, that's fucking it. That's so not fair. Everything that comes out of his mouth is exactly what I want to hear. How does he do that? _

"Are you going to forgive me?" he said hesitantly.

_Well, there it is the proverbial question that needs answering. I guess now is the time. I can't wait anymore_. _First things first, I can't do this with him all the way over there in that chair._

"Damon, will you come over here?"

He didn't say a word but he walked over to me. He looked a little concerned, almost expecting to hear the worst from me. He sat down near the end of the couch with one arm resting over the top cushion and the other in his lap. I was just a couple of feet away from him and I felt it, I felt that undeniable pull. We weren't even touching and I already felt the effect of sitting so close to him. He looked vulnerable and apprehensive sitting there waiting for me to say what I had to say.

I was distracted by the way he was breathing, which caused me to breathe heavier. He didn't take his eyes off me. He just sat there waiting, trying to read between the lines. I could have just sat there and looked at him for hours and been absolutely content. How can anyone be so… I knew there was no word for what Damon was, because what he was hadn't been defined yet. He wasn't to be compared to another soul.

No words had even been spoken at this point and I'd already decided, yep, I was definitely gonna sleep with him. There really was no saying no to that. I mean, come on now. Let's get serious.

"_God, Elena, you little slut." _My damn Subconscious couldn't resist butting in again.

"Leave me alone," I blurted out by mistake.

"Is that what you really want?" Damon said, sounding so disappointed.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was thinking about something else entirely. Ignore me, Damon, please."

"That's impossible. I could never ignore you, Elena."

_Wow, if he keeps this up, this so-called "talk" we're supposed to have is either going to be very short or non-existent because he is driving me absolutely insane with his words. I can't even think. He's obviously got no issues with being blunt about the way he feels. I mean, he's a lover and a fighter wrapped up into this priceless package I want to unwrap and jump inside of. He just keeps surprising me. I mean, he just ripped off the head of a wolf the size of Seattle to save my life and now he's sitting here completely preoccupied with me and making love to me with words. I mean, I know some say he's reckless and dangerous, but to me he's just fearless and protective. He will do anything to keep anyone from hurting me. _

_I'm so enthralled by him. My head is a gooey, squishy, stupefied mess. I mean, look at him. I'm completely incapable of turning away from him now or ever again. My ability to stay away from him doesn't exist. But it's not just physical, it's chemical and mental and probably even spiritual at this point. I belong with him. This isn't a coincidence. We are drawn together, only to the other, and I feel that more and more every time we're together._

I now fully understood the totality of his devastation when he chose to walk away from me. He walked away because he absolutely thought he couldn't make me happy and he thought he wasn't what was best for me. He was wrong, just like I was so wrong to walk away from him. Our happiness depended on being together. We had been lost, our minds wandering aimlessly trying to find the other. We had been missing a piece of ourselves for the last six months...theoretically much, much longer than that.

"Look, Elena, before you say anything, I know you wanted some time away to think and, if you still do, I will leave right now. It just didn't sit well with me thinking you hated me. And I just had to see you."

"I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"I could never hate you," I said firmly.

"Elena, to hear you say that…"

"Let me get this out, please. I was very hurt at first that you lied to me and I reacted poorly but appropriately to the circumstances. I mean, under normal circumstances, this would be a deal breaker, but nothing is normal about our circumstances, Damon. You're a vampire. You drink blood and you compel people and kill things. I can't and won't change who you are. You've lived for centuries. But none of that matters to me. What matters to me is why you lied to me. What matters to me is the way you feel about me."

Damon reached over and placed his right hand on my cheek. It felt so warm and comforting. I leaned the side of my head into the palm of his hand and rested it there.

"Mmm," he uttered under his breath and caressed the side of my face.

I closed my eyes. "That feels really good," I whispered softly and started to yawn.

"You're getting sleepy from all of the excitement you've had tonight and the hot bath and the wine. Maybe we should finish this conversation tomorrow. You really should lie back and get some rest."

"No, I'm okay. You're always taking such good care of me."

"I'm not about to let anything happen to you, Elena."

I smiled at him. I was beyond exhausted and it all hit me at once, but I had to tell him how I felt before I passed out on him.

"Damon, I need to tell you something."

"Well, then at least lie back on the pillow, okay?" Damon leaned in, put his hand around my neck and guided me back onto the pillow. He moved over towards me a little and lifted my legs up and put them over his lap and held onto them. He put the covers over me and then sat back.

"Where are your socks? Your feet are freezing."

"Well, I had slippers with me, but I think they're still out in the dirt where I fell."

"You're always ruining your footware," he said as he winked at me.

"I know, right?" I smiled back at him.

"Well, let me at least go get you some socks." He started to get up.

"No, please don't go," I begged.

"Okay, okay, but then I'm just going to have to rub your feet to warm you up."

The feeling of Damon rubbing my feet was indescribable. I felt all the stress and strain I had been under just melting away. He dug deep into my heel and my arch of my foot with his thumbs, kneading and rubbing relentlessly.

"Mmm, nobody has ever rubbed my feet before."

"Really? Then you haven't been treated the way you should have been, Elena."

"Obviously not," I agreed wholeheartedly.

"So how does it feel?" he said as he looked at me.

"Unbelievable."

Damon smiled at me and picked up my other foot and began the same routine. I was so relaxed and getting more tired.

"Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"You can stop rubbing my feet now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If you don't stop now, I'm going to pass out on you and I don't want to."

"We can talk in the morning. I'm not going anywhere."

My heart jumped and my body reacted to his words. It was now or never. It took all my strength, but I pushed myself back up and sat up. I was practically in his lap, inches away from him.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Elena?"

"I just wanted to tell you...I forgive you, Damon."

Damon looked at me for a few seconds not saying anything, almost trying to read my expression.

"You forgive me?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes, I forgive you."

He smiled the most breathtakingly beautiful smile I'd ever seen. Making him happy made me happy.

"But I also want to tell you that I'm sorry. I need to tell you that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said as grabbed my hand.

"Listen to me, Damon. I'm sorry. I never should have walked away from you without talking things through. Yes, I wish you had never compelled me but it's over and done and your heart was in the right place. I felt it. I understand. I didn't want to hear it yesterday or maybe I just couldn't. I was too upset. But you're forgiven. I can't stay mad at you. I don't want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

I was fascinated with Damon's expression. He was so relieved and I was relieved at the same time. All that uncertainty between us was just gone.

"Elena, I swear, I will never lie to you about anything ever again. If you want to start over slow and just be friends, I'll do whatever you need me to do."

_Friends?_ _Is he crazy? I want to fast forward to the sex part, not move backwards. But that is so sweet he'd do that for me. But I digress…_

"Do you think we can be friends again one day...soon?"

_Look at him. How can I ever resist him? I mean, yes, I want him. How could I not? But it is so much more than that. It's crystal clear to me, looking at him, being near him, that I have completely and absolutely fallen in love with him._

"Did you hear what I said, Elena?_"_

"Yes. But I don't want to be friends."

Damon's face dropped and his body language changed.

"Let me finish before you frown at me. I don't want to be 'just' your friend. I don't think I could do that even if I wanted to. Don't you see that you're all I think about? I think about you every second of the day. I'm completely lost when you're not with me. I want to be with you, Damon."

Damon sat there completely silent, almost taken aback, looking deep into my eyes.

"Say something, Damon, please."

He took a deep breath in and exhaled. "God, you're all I think about too." He grabbed my face and held it. "I just never thought you -"

"Think it," I whispered to him, "because it's true."

"Oh, Elena..."

"Damon, being this close to you like this –"

– "drives you as fucking insane as it drives me?" Damon immediately finished my sentence.

"Exactly." I gazed longingly at him.

* * *

_If she continues to look at me like that and sit this fucking close to me, I'm going to have to have her right here and now. God, I want to get inside of her._

* * *

Damon took his hand and rubbed his index finger back and forth across my lips. I exhaled deeply at his touch.

"Elena, do you know how much I want to _(pauses_) - kiss you right now?"

"If it's as much as I want you to (_pauses_) - kiss me, then, yes, I have an idea."

Damon didn't hesitate. His inner and outer bad-boy probably had been dying to come out and play. He breached the gap between us and started to kiss me, and kiss me he did. My body shook from the volt of electricity that went through my body. This kiss was fucking intense, nothing I'd ever felt in my life, and nothing even came close to it. His tongue was playing somersaults with mine and the sexual intensity was building and building.

"I want you," he whispered as he continued to kiss me passionately.

"I want you too, Damon."

His lips moved down the right side of my neck and then to the left. I threw back my head in anticipation. I was in a state of ecstasy. I couldn't explain what I was feeling because I'd never felt it before. I grabbed the back of his hair and pulled while he was kissing my neck. He only stopped devouring me just so he could look at me.

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then things changed. Damon slowed things down, but the kind of slow that would drive a woman insane.

"That face of yours will be the death of me, Elena. I could stop and stare at you all night."

"No stopping," I hurriedly said.

I leaned in and kissed his bottom lip and lingered there. "Right now I want to kiss you, Damon."

I kissed his upper lip nice and slow and deliberate using my tongue to tease him.

"But if you'd rather just sit here and stare at me, I could stop," I whispered playfully.

Damon put his hand on my chin to stop me in my tracks. He rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip and l opened my mouth and he slipped his thumb in. I began to suck on his thumb and it immediately got his attention.

He smirked at me and then whispered in the most alluring way,"Elena, if you keep this up, I'm going to…"

I leaned in fast and put my mouth to his neck and began kissing him. "You're going to do what?" I moved down inch my inch on his neck still kissing him with my tongue.

"Elena, I'm not kidding..."

I focused my onslaught of kisses back to his face. I kissed him on the corner of his mouth and whispered, "Who's kidding?"

And then I really kissed him. It was so hot and steamy and we got so caught up in it. I had no idea how much time had passed.

"Do you still want me?" I said between kisses. "Do you, Damon?"

"Yes, I fucking want you." He kissed me hard and deep and I couldn't breathe because I was so swept up in how fucking hot he was.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I came up for air.

Damon hesitated no more. I gave him the green light and he floored it. That's all he needed to hear from me. He abruptly stood up from the couch and pulled me up along with him, still kissing me. He grabbed the belt from the front of my robe and pulled on it very leisurely until it slipped off. My robe fell open just slightly and revealed my nakedness underneath.

Damon exhaled as he looked at me. He took his hand and gently laid the back of his knuckles on my chest and ran his fingers all the way down to my belly button. He traced my belly button with his fingers and he didn't say a word. He was focused on me.

Just the touch of his hand on my bare skin sent chills down my spine.

"Mmm," he moaned. "You smell so fucking good, Elena, so fucking good." He leaned in an inch from me. "Mmm, you smell of Vanilla, baby."

He was soaking up my smell for a few seconds and then began caressing my body. _Oh, God_, is all my mind could think to say.

"Your skin is so, so soft. You're going to feel so good naked against me."

All I could think was_, Holy fucking shit. I_s_ this really happening? I'm not dreaming, I know that. Wait, I'm not dreaming, am I? _I panicked.

"_No, no, Elena, calm down, you're not dreaming," _whispered my Subconscious recognizing my fear_. _

Okay, I knew I had to calm down, but how? His touch alone was driving me crazy. I thought I was going to pass out.

"Damon?" I said in desperation.

"Yes, Elena," he whispered softly.

"You are driving me absolutely crazy. You do know that, don't you?"

"Am I?" He sounded pleased.

"Yes, you are."

"Good. Because I'm way past crazy for you, Elena."

* * *

_All I want to do is ravage her entire body inside out. Her innocence is so alluring. Her beauty is unrivaled. Her smell is intoxicating. She is transcendent and about to be mine. She's invited me in and I am going to pleasure her to no end. Fucking her can never be enough. I want to consume her body, her mind, and her soul and fulfill her every fantasy, her every desire. The smell of her blood is like an aphrodisiac stimulating me to desire her even more._

* * *

Damon bent down to kiss me deeply. "Mmm, Elena," he moaned.

I was so turned on by the fact he was turned on. I felt his hands on me again. He began to open my robe very gradually, almost teasing me. He was now in complete control and I was at his mercy. He didn't take his eyes off of me except to look at my naked body and admire it. Oh, he knew what the fuck he was doing and he really liked doing it.

He finally slipped the robe down my arms and it fell to the floor. I stood in front of him completely vulnerable and naked and his eyes grew heavy with desire. Seeing me this way set him off because he wasn't playing it slow anymore. He ripped his shirt off before I had a chance to. It was gone in literally a second.

"Oh, baby, I'm going to make you come so hard."

Seriously, his threat of an orgasm almost gave me one.

He looked at me, his eyes tracing my entire body. He looked like he was about to devour every inch of me but was surveying where he was going to start. The anticipation was killing me.

He then lustfully and seductively whispered, "God, your body is so…"

He kissed my mouth and his tongue found mine. He grabbed the back of my neck with his hand and was running his fingers through my hair while he kissed me deeper and deeper. The way he kissed me had such sexual urgency and passion. All I knew is that whatever he was doing, it sent every bone in my body on a sexual frenzy all at once.

How long could my mind and body take so much pleasure? My whole body was in shock. It didn't know how to respond to this much gratification all at once. That's what Damon did to me and he was the only one who could.

I had to do something. I had to react. I had to get this moving before I exploded. I put my hands on the front of his jeans and fumbled around trying to find his zipper. I felt his hardness and that gave me more motivation to get those fucking jeans off.

_Oh, my God, can he stop kissing me like that or I'll never get these off_.

"Do you need some help?" Damon asked, seeming rather amused.

I finally did it. I found the zipper. I unzipped his jeans and pulled. They finally fell to the floor.

_Thank God_!

Damon instantly grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up. I swung my legs up and attached them around his waist, holding onto him, our naked bodies pressed up against each other.

"Elena, I'm taking you to your bedroom and I'm going to fuck the shit out of you until you tell me to stop."

"You promise?" I begged, and then began kissing him again.

"Oh, baby, be careful what you wish for. You don't know what you're in for, but you're about to find out again…and again."

Damon headed into the bedroom with me holding onto him tightly.

_**(Knocking at the front door)**_

Startled, Damon stopped in his tracks. I simultaneously jumped out of Damon's arms. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11:30 p.m.

"Are you expecting anyone?" he said with a concerned look.

"No, I'm not."

"Then who the hell could that be, Elena? Who else knows you're here?"

"No one but Jeremy, but he wouldn't come up here."

"You stay here, Elena. I'm going to find out who this is."

_**(Steady pounding on the door)**_

Damon and I started rummaging around trying to put something on. I slipped back into my robe as Damon slipped back into his jeans.

"Oh, it's probably just the caretaker, Damon. He may have come across the remains of that wolf you slaughtered."

"All for a good cause, a very beautiful, sexy, naked good cause. And I'm going to get you back that way momentarily."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Salvatore."

"But for now let's not take any more chances with your life tonight, okay? I'll answer the door."

"Okay, you win, but at least let me ask who it is first. I'm supposed to be up here alone and no one really knows about us, except for Caroline, and she thinks I hate you."

"She does, does she?"

"You know what I mean. I just want to be the one to tell everyone we're together. I mean, let's not freak anyone out before we have a chance to tell them."

"We're together, huh?" Damon smiled his sexy crooked smile.

_**(Pounding on door persisted)**_

"Okay, Mr. One Track Mind, we'll talk about that later. Can I go ask who's at the door now?"

"Okay, fine, but do not unlock the door."

"I'm just going to ask who it is, I promise," I assured him.

I walked over to the door and yelled out to the rather persistent person on the other side, who was on my shit list for interrupting what was about to be the best sex of my life.

"Who is it?" I said rather annoyed.

_I heard a voice I never expected_

"It's me, Elena. Can you open the door?"

I panicked. I literally froze. I hadn't seen him since our breakup. What was he doing here?

I turned around to gauge Damon's reaction and he was gone.

_Fuck me!_


	10. Pure Unadulterated Bliss

_**RATED M, FOR STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER **_

_What is Stefan doing here? And where did Damon go? _

"Damon," I whispered as loudly as I could so Damon could hear me but Stefan wouldn't. "Damon, where are you?"

I sat frozen. _Should I open the door? Oh, crap, I have to open it or he won't leave. How the hell did he know I was here? This is a freaking nightmare."_

"Open, the door Elena. Jeremy told me you were here and I need to talk to you."

Random thoughts ran through my mind: _Thanks a lot, Jer. I should have told you I broke up with Stefan before I came up here, but why would you tell Stefan I was here? I told you I needed time alone. Oh, shit, Stefan can't see Damon or he's going to assume I intentionally came up here with him behind his back. I have to explain to Stefan the whole situation first. He'll be hurt, but it is what it is and I can't change it now. But I am not going to do this now at almost midnight. I've got other things on my mind. Seriously, Stefan, you have the worst timing. Why are you here?_

"Elena, please, let me in. I came by your house to see you, and Jeremy told me you were out. He wasn't going to tell me anything, but when I told him we broke up, he had this look on his face. I wasn't going to press the issue with him, but he thought you sounded really strange over the phone and sad and he finally told me you came up here alone because he was worried about you."

_Poor Stefan, he thinks I'm upset about our breakup. Well, I'm upset he's upset, but I know I made the right decision. He's the last thing on my mind right now and I feel terrible that I'm still on his. The truth is we have been distant for a while because of my wandering feelings and I should have broken things off sooner. Hell, our relationship should have stayed as a friendship from the beginning. I always knew my head wasn't in it. I was just so alone, and he was just so kind and caring and I love him for that. But he had to know it wasn't working, didn't he? I mean, we hardly ever touched, at least not the way two people who want each other should, not the way that Damon and I touch. _

_I wasn't prepared for this now, to tell Stefan about Damon this weekend, so I'm not going to. I wasn't even supposed to see or talk to Damon this weekend. So many uninvited guests. But Damon is here now and I'm not done talking - or "not talking," as the case may be - with him yet, not by a long shot. Obviously, keeping our hands off each other is not something we're prepared to do or want to do or are capable of doing. _

"Elena, are you going to let me in?"

I didn't have a choice. He knew I was here and he wasn't going to leave until he saw me and knew I was okay. That's Stefan. I started to feel bad again. I unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. There was Stefan, sweet clueless Stefan, who I wish wasn't here right now. But he's here and now I've got to deal with this and let him in.

"Hi…Stefan" is all I could think to say.

"Hey," he said with bated breath.

"You didn't need to come all the way out here, Stefan. You could have called."

"I did call you and text you. I left you messages over an hour and a half ago."

_Wait, what? Where's my phone? Think, Elena. When and where did I last have it? Okay, I was on the pier…listening to music…enjoying the view…Damon texted me and I replied to him. I went inside and….oh, I was cold so I decided to make a fire. Oh, that's right, I was almost eaten alive. Oh, shit, so much has happened tonight. Oh, shit, I put my cell in my pocket when I went to get the firewood. So it's either still in my hoodie that's now in the dirty laundry or it must have fallen out of my pocket when I was almost swallowed by Malnourished Cujo, the Crazed Wolf Beast._

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I didn't get your messages."

"Well, are you going to invite me in or are you going to make me stand out here all night?"

I kind of looked around the room trying to see if Damon was going to show up, but nothing. I think he knew I had to talk to Stefan and made himself scarce.

I looked at Stefan. "Sure, I'm sorry, come on in."

As Stefan stepped in and got closer to me, he noticed the knot I had on my forehead.

"Oh, my God, Elena, what happened to your forehead?"

_That damn ugly knot just won't go away._

"Oh, it's nothing. I fell outside and hit my head when I was out getting firewood." _That's technically the truth._

"Well, it looks like it hurts_."_

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Can I get you some ice or do anything for you?"

All I could think was: _No, Stefan. Damon already had me covered and uncovered. I should be naked in bed right now, you know, not telling Damon to stop any time soon. _

"No, I'm fine, Stefan. I was just getting ready to go to bed." _Was I ever. _

_"_As you can see, I'm fine, a little banged up but fine. Maybe we can just talk Monday after school."

My thoughts were so scattered. On the one hand I wanted Stefan the hell out of there so I could get back to Damon, but on the other hand I felt guilty that I wasn't missing Stefan like he was apparently missing me.

"Elena, why did Jer think you were upset? Was it about us? Have you changed your mind about us?"

"Stefan, I…"

"I just need to know. I don't understand what happened. I miss you. I still love you. I thought that since you came up here to the lake house, that maybe it was a sign."

I didn't know what to say to him. It was definitely a monumental sign all right, but not for me and Stefan. I sat there not knowing what to say. I wasn't prepared to get into the intricate details of my bizarre but overly passionate relationship with his brother. I thought I was going to have an uninterrupted, quiet, guy-free weekend alone to think about everything, but now I've had two Salvatore brothers barge in - one that I really, really, REALLY want to be having sex with right now and then there's Stefan.

_Oh, Stefan, I feel for you, I do. But I need to explain everything going back six months ago, and I am just not up for a long discussion right now and it is a long discussion that shouldn't be rushed through. My mind just isn't in it. My mind is back in the bedroom with Damon doing God knows what to me._

"Stefan, I really don't want to get into this here. I promise you, when I come back to town, we will talk. I need to explain to you some things. I never ever meant to hurt you, believe that. You were there for me at a time I needed someone. I care for you, I really do, but nothing has changed where we are concerned."

"What does that mean, where WE are concerned?" Is there someone else, Elena?"

"Stefan, please."

"No, tell me. Did you break up with me because there's someone else? Wait, is he here with you right now and that's why you wouldn't open the door? What is going on?"

_Oh, no, now what am I going to do? I don't want to lie to him, but I can't tell him Damon is here right now, at least he better be here somewhere. Think, Elena. How can I word this without lying?_

"Stefan, listen to me, please. I'm really tired and my head is a bit fuzzy right now. I wasn't expecting you. I came up here to be alone. I'll come by after school on Monday, okay? It's late and I want to go to bed." _Technically all that is true._

Stefan walked over to me and leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. "Okay, I'll go, as long as you're okay."

"I'm okay, Stefan."

"Okay, get some rest. You look like you've had a long day." _If he only knew_…

_Oh, Stefan, do you have to look at me so sad? I can tell he's waiting anxiously on me to respond to him in some way. I feel so bad. He doesn't understand. Will he ever understand?_

_Hell, I hardly understand how my feelings for Damon can be this intense after such a short time, but I can't control how I feel. There is more at play here. These intense feelings invade us every time we're together. It happened the first time we met too or so I was told. When we are in close proximity, it's like we evoke a chemical reaction. Our emotions, our minds, our bodies and all of our senses are magnified x 1000 and we cannot control it. It's just happening to us; we're not making it happen. It isn't something we planned but we can't undo it now. _

"Thanks for caring about me, Stefan. It means a lot to me."

"I love you, Elena. I can't help but care."

_Oh, Stefan, twist the knife in a little more, why don't you?_

Stefan turned away and walked out the door.

"I..am..such..a..bitch!" I yelled out. "I'm a bad person! I'm a bad person! I'm a terrible, bad person!" I felt like crying.

"You're not a bitch, Elena." Damon appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, Damon…"

I ran into his waiting and inviting arms and held on for dear life. I broke down. I don't know if it was because I felt like shit for hurting Stefan the way I did or if I was having a delayed reaction to almost being eaten alive earlier or because I was feeling guilty that I wanted to be with Damon knowing that he's the one person that will hurt Stefan the most. I just didn't want to think anymore tonight. I just needed _Him _and I needed _Hi__m_ now.

"Please don't cry, Elena."

Between my runny nose and my tears, I released my hold on Damon and looked at him. "I thought you left me. Where did you go?"

"I would never make the mistake of leaving you again. I thought you needed time alone with my brother. I didn't want to make things worse. Listen to me now; you are not a bad person. Things just happen and we either choose to ignore them, react to them, or walk away from them. I will never walk away from you again. I tried that already and it sucked."

"It sucked for me too." I slammed my body into his arms again.

"Shhh, baby, I got you."

"I feel awful, Damon."

"I know you do. It pains me to see you hurting this way. What can I do?"

"Just hold me."

"I can do that for as long as you want me to."

"How am I going to tell him, Damon? None of this is even his fault but it's really going to hurt him. I didn't even break up with him because of us. It would have happened whether you came to town or not. I broke up with him because I realized I wasn't in love with him, but he's never going to believe that now if he finds out we're together."

* * *

_Fuck Stefan is all I was thinking after everything he's pulled with me in the past, but he's still my brother. I didn't do this to purposely hurt him, but I'm sure he won't feel that way. I understand how Elena is feeling, but seeing her like this has pulverized me in every way. Maybe she really does need time alone and I should give it to her._

* * *

"Elena, maybe we should slow things down and wait until you explain everything to Stefan and he has a chance to deal with it; although, considering I'm involved, that could be a very long time."

"What are you talking about? I won't give you up. I can't. Please, Damon, don't even suggest that."

"Look, I'm not going anywhere. But if you needed time, I'd give it to you, because I would wait for you forever. I just need for you to be okay; do you understand? Your happiness is all that matters to me. But there's one thing I've learned from all of this: If you want me, I'm yours. The only way I could ever walk away from you is if that's what you really wanted."

"I'll never want that, Damon. I want you now and always. I can't breathe thinking about losing you again. You are so deep inside my soul. My happiness, my sadness, my playfulness, my bitchiness, my awkwardness, my blissfulness, my craziness and all my other "nesses" are all reflections of who I am when I'm with you. Everything else will have to figure itself out, because the one thing I'm 100 percent sure of is how I feel about you."

"Your craziness, huh?" Damon smirked. I could see his dirty mind at work.

I smiled, raising an eyebrow,"You know you drive me the best kind of crazy, don't you?"

"Back at you, Crazy," he smirked.

"You haven't even seen me crazy yet, Damon."

"Is that a threat, Elena, or a promise?"

And just like that my mood changed. He had the unique capability to be able to change it on a dime.

"There's the smile I live for," he smiled back at me.

"You make me smile, Damon, what can I say. You have that effect on me."

Everything got quiet for a few seconds. Damon looked at me like he had something on his mind.

"Elena…"

Damon suddenly latched onto my face with both hands and he leaned his forehead into mine and just held it there. I just stood there lifeless but feeling more alive than I've ever felt in my life. We were breathing the same air, transfixed on each other. It's like everything in that one gesture washed away any fears or doubts I had and I was lost in him again.

He broke the silence and put his mouth on mine and kissed me ever so softly on my lips and just lingered there breathing in my scent. His kisses enraptured me. I was spellbound. I was hypnotized by the complete euphoria I was feeling.

"Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"I'm so happy you're here," I said assuredly.

"With you is the only place I want to be. You feel that, don't you?"

"I feel it, God, do I feel it," she said looking more beautiful than ever.

Damon kissed me so softly, so sweetly. Being there with him meant everything to me.

"I need you so much, Damon."

"I need you too, more than you know," he exhaled loudly.

We shared the most passionate kiss that two people could share. I didn't think it could get any better than this. I was so wrong.

"Elena," he whispered in my ear. "I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything," I whispered back.

He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead and then held my face and just looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked sincerely.

He sat there for a few more seconds just looking at me with this expression on his face I hadn't seen from him before, and then he took in a deep breath and exhaled as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Elena. I love you…so...fucking...much."

I couldn't believe it. The words I'd been longing to hear came with such conviction and such meaning. I literally died standing right there in the middle of the living room. I had just heard Damon tell me he loved me. Nothing else mattered.

"I love you too," I said without hesitation or any doubt.

We began kissing, but this kiss was different from all the others. It was as mind-blowing and passionate as all of our previous kisses, but it felt completely different somehow. It had a different purpose and meaning than the others. This was a kiss between two people in love. I felt a flutter in my gut and a warm sensation wash over my entire body.

_Seriously, is this what love does to you? Well, fuck me then. I want more._

"Damon?"

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled while still kissing me.

"If you don't make love to be pretty soon…"

Damon had my robe off before I could even finish my sentence. He swept me up in his arms.

"Will you please take me to bed now?" I begged.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go, Elena." He carried me to the bedroom, kissing me hard and deep all the way there.

Damon placed me on the edge of the bed and then went to close the door. He was only four feet from me but it seemed like a mile. There he was shirtless and aroused. His body was flawless, so smooth and muscular and, God, those abs. His jeans were so low; they pretty much painted me a picture of what was hidden beneath. I'm about to have sex with him and I wasn't nervous at all. He wanted me and I wanted him; that, I was sure of. The anticipation was what was killing me. I was sitting there naked enjoying the view and waiting for him to take me.

"If you're just going to stand over there looking at me like that, Damon, then you're going to have to take off your pants."

"Oh, really?" he said with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, it's only fair. I'm sitting here for you totally undressed for your viewing pleasure and you're not playing fair. So either those come off or I'm putting something on."

* * *

_The hell you are! Her sassiness and playfulness are going to get her fucked even harder._

* * *

The pants came off, no argument. I figured as much.

"You're a bossy one, aren't you?" he said as he smiled and walked over to me. He stood between my legs looking all sexy and intimidating at the same time. "That could get you in trouble, Elena."

I swallowed hard at the mere thought of Naked Damon doing anything sexual to me in the state he was in, all worked up and ready to have his way with me.

_Holy fuck, he's got that look. I'm in trouble._

I looked up at him all innocently and smiled. I was shaking with expectation. I was freaking out inside but in the best way possible. He made me feel so beautiful, so wanted, so alive and free. I never felt safer with anyone in my entire life. I was ready to surrender myself and be consumed by him in every way imaginable.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Elena, so beautiful."

He leaned down and began kissing my neck. I turned my head giving him full access. He took advantage and took his sweet time, not missing one inch. Suddenly, I felt his arm under me and with one swift and very smooth move he had lifted me up and pushed me back on the bed. He was on top of me. His naked body was pressed against mine.

I felt his hand move to my breast and his thumb brushed across my right nipple and my body reacted swiftly. I was so preoccupied with what he was doing I hadn't realized he was above me now just watching me be pleasured by his touch.

"Baby, watching you squirm when I touch you is such a turn on."

He slipped his tongue in my mouth and wrapped it up in mine. His kiss was so seducing, I felt it everywhere. I was completely under his charismatic control.

"I love you," I said under my breath.

"And I you, Elena."

If I could have imagined it the way it is right now, it wouldn't have come close to the extreme ravishment I was experiencing now. I felt I was in a continual state of orgasm because my body was in such a frenzied excited state by just him touching me. How could it ever get any better than this?

Damon began to kiss my breasts and, oh, my God, he wouldn't let up, not that I wanted him to. But this level of pleasure exceeded the regularly prescribed amount that my body was used to handling and I had no idea how to keep myself together.

_I think I'm going to die from pleasure right here in this fucking position. He's one relentless vampire! Oh, God! _

"How does that feel?" he said seductively while breathing in my ear.

"I can't think right now, Damon."

Damon began kissing my neck again and he hesitated and then took a long, deep breath.

"Mmm, the smell of your blood is so sweet and alluring. One day soon I want to taste you."

"Taste me now, Damon." I was delirious at this point so he picked a damn good time to ask me for something kinky.

"Hmmm," he groaned with pleasure while contemplating my offer. "One thing at a time, baby. I don't want to shock your body too much."

_Too late now. I may need CPR soon. _

Damon took his tongue and moved it down my stomach. His hands grabbed a hold of my hips as his tongue sunk into my belly button. He reached up with one hand and grabbed my breast and began fondling it.

_Fuck me! He has his mouth on me, his hands on me, but what I wanted right now was him inside of me. How long was he going to make me wait?_

"Oh, God, Damon. Please, I want you inside of me now. I can't take it anymore."

With that said, Damon stopped what he was doing and moved his way back up to look at me. I looked up at him and I saw that crooked smile and knew he was very pleased with my state of arousal.

"What did you say, Elena? I didn't hear you."

"You heard me."

"No, I don't think that I did." He kissed my mouth again.

_He is so lucky I want him right now or I'd be so fucking pissed at him._

"I said I want you inside me. Please don't make me wait."

He suddenly slid a finger inside of me and my head jerked back with the sudden jolt of extreme pleasure.

_Holy shit_, _I wasn't expecting that._

"Mmm, you're so wet, Elena."

"That's your fault."

"I like you wet."

"Come on, Damon."

"Come on what, Elena?"

"You know what."

"Hmm, I don't know that I do, Elena."

"Please, I want you now."

"Does that feel good?" he whispered seductively ignorning my pleas.

_I want to kill him and fuck him all at once._

"Yes. Please, Damon. I can't take much more of this."

"Please, what? Tell me exactly what you want, baby. I wanna hear you say it."

"I need you inside of me, please."

"You're going to have to do better than that. What do you want me to do to you, Elena?"

_Oh, for the love of Christ! _

"Will you fuck me already?" I demanded this time.

"If that's what you really want, baby –"

_Is he kidding me right now?_

"Yes, that's what I really want," I exhaled loudly.

"– then that's what you're going to get."

_Thank Christ!_

Those were apparently the magic words because Damon didn't make me wait anymore. He moved over top of me and positioned himself. He was just as aroused as me judging from the hardness I felt pressing against my inner thigh. This was really happening and we weren't going to get interrupted this time.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Elena. Oh, God, am I ever going to fuck you."

_Finally._

He, oh, so slowly slid himself inside me. We both groaned. My body tingled all over and I felt a sensation of extreme gratification wash over me. I felt the full length of him pushing deeper and deeper into me until he could go no further. He was inside of me and I've never felt anything more pleasurable in my life. He was thrusting forward and I was moving with him. Damon was satisfying every inch of my body and my body was reacting to it.

"Oh, Damon, shit...it feels so good."

"You're so fucking tight, Elena, mmm."

"I don't ever want you to stop," I said breathlessly.

"I'm not going to, baby."

The rhythm of our bodies moving together created a tension in my body that was building from the inside. I couldn't describe it. The feeling alone was indescribable. He was kissing me so seductively while he was fucking me senseless, and I literally couldn't get enough of him. I felt my body beginning to tremble.

_Oh, God, I feel it. I'm about to…_

"I want to hear you come, Elena."

Suddenly, when my body couldn't hold the constant bombardment of Damon's unyielding thrusting movements, I felt the impending explosion within me rising to the surface.

"Oh, my God, Damon."

"Come on, baby, I want you to come."

His voice sent me over the edge. I felt my orgasm building and building and I knew I was about to explode with complete fulfillment on a level I had never experienced before. I was seconds away.

"Look at me, Elena."

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and he looked deep into mine as the pressure inside me kept growing stronger and stronger.

"I love you," he whispered as he gazed down at me.

My body and mind had had enough. Finally I couldn't take the pleasure anymore and my body shook violently. I was overwhelmed with the sensation. Damon kept moving throughout my whole orgasm in and out of me. I was trembling all over. I'd never experienced anything so absolutely, unanimously enjoyable in my life with someone I was completely in love with. _Can we do that again? _

Just as my orgasm ended, Damon cried out, "Oh, baby, I'm coming."

It was hot as hell to watch Damon have an orgasm. It gave me great pleasure knowing I pleasured him too.

"Oh, Elena, what you do to me…"

We then fell out onto each other. He laid there on top of me for several minutes and neither of us said a word.

After a few minutes, Damon rolled off of me and I rolled over and put my head on his chest.

"Are you okay, Crazy?"

"Yes, I'm so perfect," I sighed heavily.

"That, you are," he quickly responded.

We laid there in each other's arms completely fulfilled. I was resting my tired head on his chest. I couldn't believe how my day started compared to how it ended up. It was nothing I had ever imagined. I was completely exhausted and couldn't move. But not Damon, he was wide awake, smiling, still aroused and raring to go again.

_Just the kind of boyfriend a girl wants. _

"Damon, that was…"

"It was… Elena."

We both kind of knew without saying the words how fucking incredible that was.

"Now close your eyes and get some sleep. You've earned it," he said so sweetly.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" I said as I held onto him tightly.

"No, Elena, I'm not going anywhere."

I managed to raise my tired head off of his chest for a second to look at him one more time.

"I loved it. I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena."

He kissed my forehead and squeezed me tight and that's the last thing I remembered before falling asleep in a state of **pure unadulterated bliss.**


	11. My Boyfriend

Sunday, October 15

Spending the last couple of days with Damon was more than perfect. We talked, we laughed, we spent every waking moment together, and we had lots and lots of mind-altering and mind-boggling sex. He pretty much covered every inch of my body in the last 48 hours and then some. He stimulated things in me I had never thought could be stimulated. When it came to pleasuring my body, Damon was nothing but generous, a guy who knew exactly what he was doing and how to do it. I was never happier in my life. I was so in love with him. He was "my one" and he was all mine. And knowing that little detail made everything else in my world seem trivial.

I learned a lot about Damon in two days. Although he had tried to live on animal blood like Stefan, he said it didn't last long. After he walked away from me six months ago, he turned back to human blood. I felt guilty at first thinking it was my fault, but he assured me it wasn't. He said his primal thirst for human blood was always there tempting him, and it was always only a matter of time before he had to have it again. He hated animal blood. It wasn't natural to him.

He was very open and honest with me when I asked him about his vampire life and what that entailed. Stefan never really wanted to talk about his blood habits and he always seemed ashamed of being a vampire. I always felt there was more to it, but I never pressed him on it. I knew it was a sore subject with Stefan.

Damon was so different. He accepted his vampire side and he had no qualms about what that meant. He did admit to killing in the past for blood, but he eventually learned to feed on humans without killing them and that went on for years. After trying the animal diet and it failing, he started to get blood from hospitals or blood banks, which is what he did now. I have to admit I was glad to hear that. I think the feeding on humans may have been a sore subject with me_._ But I didn't delve deeper on who he'd killed or how many. I felt that was best left alone. He was a vampire and I accepted what came with it.

Damon only left me for an hour the whole weekend so he could go get some blood to feed on. He went down to a nearby clinic five miles down the road. He didn't want to leave me at all. He was being so protective after my near death experience, but I practically insisted he go. He came back stronger and full of energy, which worked for our extracurricular activities for the rest of the weekend. I told him about my hopes and my fears and how I wanted to be a doctor or in some profession where I could help others.

I did admit to him that I never wanted or even considered being a vampire while I was with Stefan. It wasn't something I wanted or imagined. He understood and we changed the subject. What I didn't tell Damon was how much I thought about it now because of him. I knew I'd want him to turn me one day because I was going to be with him forever. I was certain of that. I'd never give him up. But I knew we had all the time in the world to discuss that, so I didn't bring it up.

But now here we are. It was Sunday and we were headed home. It was time to go back to my other life and face my friends, to face Stefan. Tomorrow I knew I had to talk to him. It wasn't an option. He had to know. I was dreading it, but I was ready to get it over with and let him move on and find someone else.

Then there was Caroline. She had blown up my cell since Saturday morning. I didn't want to explain anything to her over the phone, plus I was extremely preoccupied with Damon, so I texted her I was okay and would see her when I got back. Somehow that turned into her coming over tonight for a girl's night. How did she manage to do that? She was one persistent chick, but she was my friend and she did care about me. I didn't know what she'd say or think when I told her about Damon tonight, though. It should get very animated. Oh, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

As Damon and I parted ways when we got back in town, I felt anxious. I just wanted to be with him all the time.

"So, uh, I guess I'll call you later?"

"You guess?" Damon smirked.

"I just might," I playfully smiled.

"You had better," he said sternly.

"I definitely will," I gave in gladly.

We smiled at each other and then he gave me a long kiss good-bye, you know, one of those in-case-I'd-forgotten-what-it-felt-like-to-be- kissed-by-him body tingling kisses? Yeah, one of those…

But, come on, like I could ever forget or ever stop longing to be kissed like that.

* * *

(Elena's house)

"Wait a minute, run that by me again, Elena. Who is Damon? And what the hell happened to Stefan?" Jer looked utterly confused.

"Jer, it's a long story and I promise to tell you all of it, but Stefan and I have been growing apart for a while now before Damon even came to town."

"Isn't this sort of sudden, Elena? You did just break up with Stefan."

"I know it seems that way or technically is that way, but I'm not in love with Stefan."

"And you think you're in love with this Damon now? How's that possible, Elena?"

"I don't think, Jer; I know. And I know it seems sudden, crazy even, but I've never been more certain of anything. Trust me, please. I just can't explain everything to you now. Caroline is coming by and I need to get some things done first."

"Okay. And I do trust you. You're my sister and I love you."

"I love you too, Jer Bear." I gave him a huge hug. _I just love my brother._

"Now, please don't say a word to Stefan."

"Why not?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Elena!"

"I know, I know. I'm doing it tomorrow."

"Well, wait, are you sure you want to tell him you have a new guy so soon? Maybe you should just lay low and wait a while."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, Damon is…Stefan's brother."

"What? Elena, how did that happen?"

"Like I said, it's a long story and I promise to tell you later, remember? I'm going to go take a shower."

"Wait a second. This isn't the same Damon whose name you were calling out in your dreams the other night, is it?"

"Jer, now that's kind of personal." I blushed and I started to run up the stairs.

"Elena, come on!" he yelled out jokingly.

I paused momentarily on the step and exhaled, "One in the same."

He laughed. "Okay, now I get it."

* * *

Sitting in my room with Caroline, munching out and drinking Diet Cherry Pepsis turned out to be exactly what I needed. We were having fun and just acting our ages and talking about anything and everything; that is, until my boys, Damon and Stefan, became the topic of the conversation. After running through the whole story with Caroline, like 10 times, I think she was finally coming around to my side of things or at least pretending to. She just had such a soft spot for Stefan. So much so, I always felt she had a thing for him. She would never admit it, but I could feel it. Who knows, after all was said and done maybe those two would end up together. Steroline! It had a nice ring to it.

It was getting kind of late for a school night and Caroline was still giving me her best two cents, you know, "_be careful, you hardly know him, what about Stefan, blah, blah, blah_." I just had to focus and finish that damn English assignment I missed on Friday and Caroline was helping me with it. But I really wanted to see Damon tonight, if even for just a minute, so I texted him a quick message when Caroline went to the bathroom.

**Txt Message:**

**From: Elena**

**Sunday, October 15.**

**Hey, I should be done with Care in about an hour. Can u come by my house? I really wanna see u.**

**Sent: 10:05 p.m.**

* * *

Within a minute, he responded:

**Txt Message:**

**From: Damon**

**Sunday, October 15.**

**I'll be there at 11:00. I miss u.**

**Sent: 10:06 p.m.**

* * *

We finally finished the assignment and somehow our discussions turned to Damon and Stefan again.

"Caroline, I don't need the perfect boyfriend. I just need perfect for me. That's Damon."

"But you've only known him a week, Elena."

"Technically we've known each other longer than that, Caroline."

"But you don't remember, Elena, remember?"

"You don't get it, Caroline. I may not have the memory of that night, but I know what I feel now. Two separate times meeting Damon and I fell for him both times immediately. That's not a coincidence. We are drawn to each other. And according to you, I obviously felt the same way six months ago as I do now."

"Okay, Elena, you win. I'll shut up. I just don't want you to get hurt again by him. You're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too, Caroline, but I trust him. He won't hurt me again."

"God, you are really in love with him, aren't you?"

"Hopelessly," I sighed.

"Wow, look at you. You've got it bad, girl."

We laughed and talked and we didn't discuss my love life, at least for a while. I felt relieved to just hang out with her and have my best friend finally on my side.

Suddenly I got this nervous sensation like I had forgotten to do something. I looked at my phone and saw it was already 11:45 p.m.

"Whoa, Elena, it's 11:45," Caroline abruptly said. "I got to get home before my mom sends out a posse to find me. See you tomorrow at school."

I couldn't believe how fast the time went. Shit, Damon said he'd be here at 11:00 and I completely lost track of time. He must have seen Caroline's car and realized she was still here. Damn it. I looked at my phone and no messages.

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I tried to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake Jer, but I had to go check and see if Damon was still out there. I unlocked the door and went out on the porch. It was a pretty foggy night. The temperature was in the 60s. The only light shining was from the porch light, which was pretty dim.

I closed the door and tiptoed across the porch. "Damon. Damon. Are you out here?" I whispered.

There was not a sound but the faint sound of a dog barking in the far off distance. I didn't see Damon's car. I was so mad at myself, I started rambling.

"Damn it. How stupid can you be, Elena? I really wanted to see him tonight. I don't want to wait until tomorrow."

"Hello, Elena."

I actually jumped. "Whoa, you scared me."

"And you stood me up, Elena."

There he was, my vampire boyfriend, standing at the bottom of the porch below the stairs in a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt – _so so gorgeous _- looking the way only he does with a sexy little grin on his face.

"I didn't mean to. I got sidetracked."

"I see." He looked partly amused and partly serious.

"How long have you been waiting out here?" I asked.

"Long enough," he answered.

"Where'd you park? I didn't see your car."

"Down the road a bit. Didn't think you'd want Caroline to see it."

"Smart move," I grinned.

"I sometimes can come up with a few smart moves, Elena."

_I completely agreed with him, as my mind wandered._

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I said innocently.

"Mad at you?" He seemed amused.

He immediately started walking up the stairs and straight in my direction. I didn't know what to expect. I backed up a little and pressed my back against the side of the house waiting for him to get to me and I didn't have to wait long. I felt the sudden urge of excitement go through me per usual when he was anywhere near me, but considering I couldn't read his mood, it was all that much more exciting wondering what he was going to do. He walked right up to me, scooped my face up with his hands and leaned in an inch from my lips.

I exhaled loudly. I was practically pinned up against the house with nowhere to go. I stood there silent, waiting to see what he was going to do next. That thought alone had me more than intrigued. I was trapped, voluntarily I might add, beneath him with his chest pressed against mine and completely turned on.

"I've been dying to get you alone, Elena, so I could do this..."

Right then he leaned in and began kissing me. He let me have it and he let me have it good. All I could do was wrap my leg around the bottom of his leg for leverage and dig right into that kiss with him. Our bodies reacted immediately. I held onto the back of his shirt and I pushed my hips forward against his body as he pushed against mine. His kiss was unrelenting and completely driving me wild. His tongue drove deep into my mouth again and again. I was overcome with desire.

After a good five minutes, he finally let me come up for air as I was completely flustered and breathing heavy. He clutched my face and I closed my eyes just lingering there feeling him touch me.

"Mmm, I missed you, Elena."

"I can tell," I smiled.

He leaned in kissed my forehead and held me there for a few seconds.

"I missed you too, Damon."

He kissed my cheek and then let go of me.

"I just had to come over here and kiss my girlfriend before she went to bed."

_God, can he be any more perfect? That's my boyfriend._

"Are you leaving me?"

"I don't want to, but…"

"Then don't."

"Elena, you have school in the morning. You can't be late for school on account of me. I shouldn't be a bad influence on you, at least not this soon in our relationship."

"Too late," I whispered under my breath remembering my erotic Naked Damon dream.

"What do you mean by that, Elena?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind."

He leaned into me again and with his lips touching my ear, he whispered. "Tell me or are you going to make me get it out of you my own way."

_He's so not playing fair._

"Uh, I just might have been late, say, last Friday for school because I had an incredibly steamy dream about a certain lustful vampire who showed up at my doorstep in the middle of a stormy night soaking wet and not very talkative, if you know what I mean."

"Elena, were you dreaming about me touching you?"

"You can say that." Suddenly my mind went straight to the gutter.

"Hmm, you're going to have to tell me, in great detail, what I did to you."

"Well, the next time it rains, I may just have you come over and reenact it for me."

I loved to tease him. That's what he gets for leaving me here alone.

"I'm not going to be able to leave, if you keep teasing me, Elena."

"Good."

"You're being a very bad girl, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that wants you to leave, remember? Are you sure you can't stay?" I kissed him on the lips trying to persuade him.

"Baby, I don't want to leave, but you need some sleep. You are having that talk with Stefan tomorrow and I know it will take a lot out of you."

"I know you're right, but it doesn't make it any easier not having you next to me."

"I'll be inside of you soon enough."

_Now I'm wet and frustrated._

He gave me a good-bye kiss to rival every good-bye kiss that ever was. I was weak in the knees and breathless and wanting more, which sucks since he was leaving me.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Night, Damon."

He walked away and headed down the stairs and turned to look at me.

"I love you, you know?" he said softly.

"Yes, I know. I sort of love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" I smiled.

"Nothing will keep me away, Elena."

And like that he was gone, my soft-hearted, sexually-driven, astonishingly-gorgeous, protective, badass motherfucking vampire boyfriend. I stood there momentarily just flabbergasted at how happy I was, how nothing or no one could ruin this for me. I was the happiest I'd ever been.

_Suddenly I heard a rustling sound and twigs snapping on the side of the house. I was startled and I turned _ _in that direction to see if I could see anyone or anything. _

"Damon, is that you?"

No one answered.

"Is anyone there?"

Still no one answered. I figured it must have been the neighbor's cat or a squirrel running around in the darkness, so I went in and went to bed.

* * *

Monday, October 16

School was uneventful except for the fact Stefan wasn't there. I wondered where he was. Was he avoiding the inevitable? Maybe he just wanted to wait to see me after school, at least I assumed we were still going to talk after school, so I grabbed my books I needed for homework and left the school grounds.

I checked my phone when I got to the car and there were still no messages. I sent a text to Damon at 7:55 a.m. before first period and I still hadn't heard from him, which I thought was strange. But then I just figured maybe he was just giving me my space today. Well, I did see him last night, but, still, no text, no voice mail, nothing? Hmm….

I got over to Stefan's about 3:30. His car was there in the driveway, so I went up and knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. I sat there for a minute and no one answered.

"Stefan, are you here? It's me, Elena."

I knocked again harder and still no answer.

_Where is he? _

I knocked and rang the bell a few more times and still no answer. I figured something important must have come up, because I know he really wanted to talk about us.

Right as I turned to leave, I heard the door open. It was Stefan. He stood in the doorway never opening the door fully. He looked to be avoiding eye contact with me and he looked strange, preoccupied with something else. I walked up closer to him and saw that he looked disheveled and was sweating profusely.

"Stefan, what happened to you? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Elena. I'm fine. He's handled - I mean, it's handled."

"Who's handled, Stefan?"

"I mean, I had a situation but it's handled. What – what are you doing here anyway, Elena?"

"Did you forget? Remember I told you Friday night I was going to come by after school so we could talk? You don't remember?"

"Well, this isn't a good time for me, Elena."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to come back later?"

"No," he said rather quickly and matter of factly.

"Oh, um, well, tomorrow then?"

"I'll let you know, Elena, okay? I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Damn it, Elena, I said I was fine."

I'd never seen him angry at me and wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just can't talk about this right now, okay?"

"Stefan, I don't mean to make this harder than it is. But there are some things I need to talk with you about. It's important."

"Well, I'm not going to talk about it today. I'll call you in a day or two."

_The door slammed shut._

_What the fuck was that? _

I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing from Stefan. He's never raised his voice to me ever. He looked like he hated me or just didn't give a damn. What happened since the last time I saw him?

Shit, now what was I supposed to do? I needed to tell Stefan about me and Damon and now I was forced to have to wait till God knows when. _Stefan isn't making this easy, is he? Damon isn't going to like this._

I got in my car and left Stefan's house. My head was spinning and I was shaking. I didn't know what my next move was going to be. _Am I going to have to sneak around with Damon indefinitely? Maybe Stefan will calm down tomorrow and be more amenable to talking. I can't do anything about it now._

I drove by Damon's motel room hoping to see him there. I knew he wasn't staying with Stefan and I needed to tell him what happened. I went to his room but he didn't answer. Hmm, where else can he be? I then suddenly realized he was probably at my house waiting for me. I know he was as anxious as I was to see what happened with Stefan. So I headed back home.

* * *

"Jer, are you here?"

"Yeah, Elena, in the living room."

Jer was playing X-box on the couch next to Alaric, my favorite teacher and now part-time father figure to Jer and me ever since our parents died.

"Hey, Alaric, what's up?" I smiled.

"Hey, Elena. So I hear you have a new boyfriend?"

I gasped. "Jeremy! I told you not to tell anyone."

"No, Elena, you told me not to tell Stefan." Jeremy cracked a smile.

"I won't say a word, I promise." Alaric smirked.

"Seriously, guys, I haven't even told Stefan yet that I'm dating his brother."

"Brother?" Alaric seemed surprised. "Jer, you were holding out on me. You didn't say Elena was dating brothers."

"I'm not dating both of them, Alaric. Now, come on, be nice. Damon is – he's , you know – he's –"

"Aww, you're blushing and flustered," Alaric teased. "That's a sign you've got it real bad."

"Stop teasing me, Alaric, or I'll have Damon kick your ass."

"Oh, really?"

"No, not really – well, maybe, if you keep this up. But just give him a chance, Alaric. I have a feeling that you and him could be really good friends."

* * *

I ran upstairs to change out of my school clothes. I looked at my phone and still no message from Damon, so I decided to text him.

**Txt Message**

**From: Elena**

**Monday, October 16**

**Hey, what's up? Where have you been all day? Can you come over to my house? I need to talk to you.**

**Sent: 4:15 p.m.**

* * *

I finished my homework in all my classes and put my books away. It was 5:00 p.m. and still no response from Damon. I decided to send him another text. I hate to text nag, but I needed to talk to him.

_Text nag: When you, the Impatient Person, sends a text to Person A and they don't respond to you fast enough for your liking so you send Person A another text asking if they got your first text. _

_To the Normal Person, it should be obvious that, (a), they're busy and haven't had a chance to check their phone yet, (b) they don't have their phone on them or its dead or (c), they've gotten it and they're just ignoring you._

* * *

Well, since this is Damon, I chose to ignore Option C and texted him again.

**Txt Message**

**From: Elena**

**Monday, October 16**

**Hey, I need to talk to u. Call me when u get this. It's important. I love you, you know.**

**Sent: 5:00 p.m.**

* * *

After dinner, I cleared the dishes and then Jeremy and Alaric headed out.

"Bye, Elena."

"Bye, Jer."

"Bye, Elena, Alaric yelled out. Thanks for dinner. Next time I got to meet this boyfriend of yours and see if he's good enough for you."

_God, I love Alaric. He's been so good with Jeremy since my parents died. He's a great father figure to both of us. He is strong and smart and he takes the time out to help others and us on his busy schedule. He reminds me a lot of Damon, minus the vampire part. I really wanted Alaric to meet Damon tonight. I'm convinced they would have hit it off and became friends - well, that is, after a period, of course, of testosterone-filled manly competition to figure the other out. _

It was 6:30 p.m. and I still hadn't heard from Damon. He knew I was meeting Stefan at 3:30 and I'd probably be with him for an hour or so, so why hasn't he tried to contact me?

_(Doorbell ringing)_

"Speak of the vampire," I said as I went to open the door.

"Hi, I've got a letter for a Ms. Gilbert, Elena Gilbert."

"That's me."

I took the letter and I ran upstairs to my bedroom. There was no return address on it. Just my name, "Elena," written on the envelope. I opened it up and saw it was handwritten. I couldn't believe what I was reading. All I knew was that my world just ended…

_**Elena,**_

_**You were right about me. I am a coward. **__**I'm selfish and incapable of loving anyone. I'm leaving, Elena, and not coming back. Please don't look for me. I don't want you to. You should work things out with Stefan.**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**Damon**_

* * *

_(Elena's porch, 11:45 p.m., the previous night )_

"_Goodnight, Elena."_

"_Night, Damon."_

_He walked away and headed down the stairs and turned to look at me._

"_I love you, you know?" he said softly._

"_Yes, I know. I sort of love you too."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" I smiled._

"_Nothing will keep me away, Elena."_

* * *

I hated leaving her. She looked so adorable in her pajamas on the porch, not to mention sexy as hell. One more night and she was all mine. Tomorrow night at this time, she'll be in my arms.

I jumped in my car and sat there a moment. I wondered what I did to deserve her. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, smart, sexy…I could have went on and on. But the only thing that mattered was she was mine.

I started the engine but then heard the sound of something hard and heavy hitting the trunk.

"What the hell?" I got out to assess the damage and saw nothing.

"Hmm." I turned, got back in my car, and began heading to my motel room. I just wished Elena was with me.

As I got onto the main road, a familiar voice rang in my ear from the back seat.

"Hello, brother."

I turned around and there he was, sitting in the middle of my back seat with a maddening look on his face.

"Stefan, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I thought we needed to have a talk, Damon."

"Well, couldn't you have just called, texted, e-mailed or made an appointment like a normal person?"

"No. I think we needed to do this in person."

"Stefan, it's midnight. You're being a bit melodramatic, aren't you? I'm going to go crash at my motel, so unless you want to join me, I suggest you get out of my car and we'll talk tomorrow."

"It's about Elena."

_Elena? What about Elena? He's not even talking to her until tomorrow. What could this possibly be about? I have to find out._

"What about Elena, Stefan?"

He didn't answer, but I could feel he was working out what he was about to say to me. I heard him gritting his teeth and breathing loudly behind me. As I looked in my rear-view mirror, I could see he was tensing up and he looked angry about something.

"Are you just going to sit there and brood all night? You came to me, remember? Now, what about Elena?"

He abruptly leaned up to the front seat, still not saying a word, and sucker punched me square in the jaw.

"Stefan, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I know that you're fucking her, Damon. I know you're fucking Elena."

Before I could respond or react, I felt a sharp piercing needle go through my neck. I felt the vervain enter my blood stream and the pain was excruciating. That's the last I remember until…


	12. My Ex-Boyfriend

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Monday, October 16, 7:45 a.m.

I woke up to a splitting fucking headache. I wasn't sure where I was or how long I'd been here, but I was lying on a very hard concrete floor, my back stiff and aching. I felt disoriented, nauseated, and was trying to focus on where the hell I was. My head was spinning a mile a minute and my mouth was dry as fuck. I managed to pull myself up off the ground and focus on my surroundings.

I was in a cramped closed-in space with nothing but a makeshift bed that looked eerily familiar. The room couldn't have been more than 10x10. The door to the right of me was solid steel except for a small squared barred window that was near the top of it. I knew rather quickly where I was. I was locked in the Salvatore cellar.

_Think Damon. What's the last thing I remember? I went over to Elena's; I left; I got in my car and….STEFAN_! _That son of a bitch! He sucker punched me and vervained me, that little shit._

I didn't know all of the circumstances yet, but I knew one thing: Stefan had found out about me and Elena and now he's pissed and overreacting badly, something he had learned from me, obviously.

I reached in my pocket to retrieve my cell to call Elena and, surprisingly, by brother had thought wisely and took it from me. That's a first. Stefan talks a big game but he sucks at planning and he's even worse at executing, just like he will be with this fucking half-baked ill-advised plan he's got going on.

I wondered where Elena fit into this. She should be at school about now oblivious to Stefan's idiocy; at least she had better be safe and not involved in this. _All I know is he better keep this between me and him and not mention Elena to me in a threatening manner_._ Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. _

I realized it was time to have a little chat with my baby brother. I pushed myself up from the hard ground and sat on the edge of the bed. I then called out for Stefan.

"STEFAN! STEFAN! We need to talk now! Get down here, Stefan!"

I sat there for five minutes yelling for my brother and got nothing. In my mood, it probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to make me wait. The inconvenience of my being confined in this pint-sized box of a room was wearing thin fast and I was going to be taking out my anger on something or someone soon.

"Hello, Damon. Comfortable?"

_Oh, so he's going to start by being a wise-ass. _

"Stefan, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Let me out of here now."

"Sorry, no can do, Damon."

"Don't be an asshole. Whatever is on your mind, we can talk about it."

"It's a little late for that."

I don't know what it is you think you know about me and Elena –"

"I don't think anything; I know."

"And what is it you think you know?"

"Come on, Damon, don't play stupid; it's not a good look for you."

"And don't play games with me; I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Why don't you just admit it, Damon, or are you actually ashamed to?"

"There's more involved here than you know. You are jumping to conclusions as usual."

"I saw you with your tongue down her throat last night on her porch. I don't think I'm jumping to any conclusions, do you?"

"Listen, Stefan –"

"I mean, there you were kissing her and feeling her up right out in the open for anyone to see."

"What, were you watching us, you pervert?"

"Don't try to turn this around on me."

"I'm not trying to do anything, but you are the one who is, in fact, keeping me prisoner. What were you doing at Elena's house anyway?"

"What was I doing there? I could ask you the same question. I came by to apologize for showing up at the lake house unannounced and I found you there on her porch with your filthy hands all over her."

"Look, I'm sorry, but the fact is Elena broke up with you. She doesn't have to explain her actions, but she wanted to and was going to today. It's not like we planned this, Stefan."

"You were with her at the lake house, too, weren't you?"

"It's complicated."

"It's complicated? You are fucking my girlfriend. It can't get more complicated than that."

"She's NOT your girlfriend, Stefan, and you had better fucking watch your tongue when talking about her with me or I'll cut if off."

"And you think after a mere few days that somehow you and Elena share something so special, more so than her and I have? That's laughable."

"This is beyond dumb, even for you. Now let me out of here and I'll forget all about this - after I kick your ass."

"You're not going anywhere."

"You can't just keep me down here. People will notice I'm gone."

"People? What people? Nobody gives a shit about you, and soon neither will Elena."

"Don't you dare threaten me with Elena. Do you fucking hear me?"

"You are such a fool if you think lust equals love. Elena doesn't love you."

"Oh, and you think she loves you?"

"Well, once she realizes what a loser you are, and she will, she'll realize I'm the one she wants."

"She doesn't want you, Stefan. And she isn't yours to own."

She was mine a few days ago until you stole her from me."

"I didn't steal her from you. You lost her; face that fucking fact."

"We were fine until you showed up. You dazzled her with your bad boy antics and she lost her way. You're just a distraction for her and you're taking full advantage of that like the selfish prick you are."

"I am not a fucking distraction. Believe what you want. Now, I'm trying to be civil with you but you're starting to piss me the fuck off."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"You're such a little pussy, Stefan. Open the door and let me show you just how much of a little pussy you are."

"So did you fuck her the first night you got in town when you got her drunk?"

"You're trying my patience. Seriously, you need to back the fuck off."

"Answer the question. I deserve to know."

I didn't get her drunk, and, no, I did not sleep with Elena that night. She had other things on her mind that you obviously failed to recognize."

"Like what?"

"It's a long story, one that Elena was coming over to tell you after school today. She was going to explain everything, but for some insane, mindless, idiotic reason you decided abducting me was the better way to go."

"So if you didn't have sex with her 'that night,' when did you sleep with her, before or after she broke it off with me?"

"You know, due to the circumstances presently before me, I'm going to have to say that's NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! Now let me out of here now so we can talk about this rationally."

_(Cell phone beeping.)_

"Oh, look, my girlfriend is sending you a text message."

"Ex-girlfriend! And give me my fucking phone back. I mean it."

"No, but I'll read it to you since I'm sure you're dying to know.

_ **"Hey, just made it to school. Can't stop thinking about you or last night. I'll call you later."**_

"Stefan, give me my phone. I need to text her back."

"That's not going to happen."

"Damn it, this isn't going to work. You don't think she'll get suspicious if I just ignore her?"

"That's what you do to women after you've used them; you throw them out and move on to the next one."

"It's different with her. She makes things different. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two but it wasn't meant to be. You have to move on."

"Move on? You're not even going to pretend to be sorry, are you, Damon? You knew Elena was my girlfriend and you didn't give a damn. You just took her for yourself like you do everything else, just like you did Katherine. You couldn't just let me be happy, you selfish bastard."

"First of all, Katherine's a bitch; you can have her. As for Elena, I wouldn't have been able to 'take' Elena from you if she was in love with you in the first place, and, second, Elena made her decision about breaking up with you without my knowledge or input into the matter. It was her decision. She wasn't happy long before I came to town."

"I'd think I'd know if my girlfriend wasn't happy."

"Ff she was happy, she wouldn't have broken things off. Come on, Stefan, you're not that asinine, are you? Things don't always work out, even if you're used to things going your way."

"Well, they're not going to go your way either, because you're never going to see her again. I'll make sure of that."

"Did you just fucking threaten Elena to my face?"

I jumped up and was over to the door before Stefan could react. I grabbed him by the neck through the opening and slammed his head against the bars.

"I will kill you if you even think about touching her; do you understand me?"

I didn't have a hold of him long enough to do the damage I was prepared to do, because within seconds I felt a needle go straight into the side of my neck. I was out again.

* * *

(Monday, 3:15 p.m.)

I woke up again dazed and hoping this had all been a nightmare, hoping I was next to Elena back at the lake house. I missed her intoxicating scent and her sweet, sweet smile. I missed how she looked at me and how she touched me and how she let me touch her. I missed her so fucking much I was losing my mind. She should be getting out of school soon and she's probably wondering why I haven't returned her text from this morning. I was weak and delirious and I could hardly move but I still had focused all of my thoughts on her.

I was starving. I needed blood and I needed it now and I hadn't had any since yesterday afternoon. I felt the hunger eating at me like a disease from within. My starvation and the vervain still in my system were playing tricks on my mind.

"Oh, my fucking head," I yelled out. "Stefan, you cocksucker, get in here."

I heard the entry door from the cellar open and close. I heard footsteps and then I saw Stefan's face at the door glaring in at me. He then held up a blood bag and was swinging it back and forth just leering at me.

My thirst was at an all-time high. I needed that blood and I needed it now, mostly to fulfill my deep dark hunger but also to build up enough strength to get the hell out of this shit hole and kick Stefan's scrawny ass.

"What are you up to? Why the blood now? I thought you wanted me weak and defenseless like you."

Stefan tossed the blood in through the opening in the bars but didn't answer me. I didn't press the issue right then because I wanted – no, I needed that blood. I ripped it open and devoured the blood in a matter of seconds.

I felt my strength returning but the vervain was still affecting me. Without provocation, he threw in another bag through the bars and it landed a few feet from the door. I didn't hesitate. I grabbed it immediately and I swallowed every thick, tasty inch of it.

I suddenly got a clever thought, which turned into an idea, a very good idea, like most of my ideas - unlike Stefan, who had never really been one to come up with good ideas. Case in point, what he was doing now would most likely – _most definitely_ - come back to bite him in the ass. But me, on the other hand, I always had a plan, a backup plan, and a backup to my backup plan.

After that second blood bag, I felt my body responding and my blood was flowing normally again. Stefan was still standing there observing my actions. It was now or never.

I started convulsing and choking and wincing in pain. My body was jerking violently and I cried out.

"What the fuck did you give me?" I yelled in agony.

Stefan stood there at first and didn't move. Was he buying my act? He didn't know how to react or maybe he just didn't give a shit and was happy to see me die. Maybe that was his plan all along. I threw in more dramatic acting and spit up the blood I had drank and continued to spasm and shake violently. Finally, I heard the key in the lock and the door open.

"What the hell is going on, Damon?"

"You poisoned me, you asshole; that's what's going on!"

"I didn't poison you. You must be having an adverse reaction to the blood for some reason."

He grabbed my arm to try and turn me over and the fight was on. I still didn't have my full strength but I had my anger and my adrenaline to help me pummel Stefan with. I swung hard and knocked the shit out of him and he fell backward onto the hard ground. I got up and jumped on top of him and began to strike him repeatedly.

I was in complete control, as I knew I would be, but then out of nowhere I suddenly felt weak and in pain and felt something sticking in my leg. I rolled off of Stefan and saw that he had vervained me again.

_Can he not fight like a man? Motherfucker. _

I fell backwards onto the floor. Stefan walked over to the bed, pulled a piece of wood from the frame and stabbed me straight through my abdomen for good measure and then walked out the door and locked it behind him.

"You piece of shit. Get back here." I yelled angrily.

"That was real stupid, Damon. I'll be back and we'll try this again."

"What's your angle? You didn't want me to die of blood poisoning, but you have no fucking problem stabbing me and vervaining me again? What the hell are you doing and why are you keeping me alive if you despise me this much? Isn't it easier to just starve me to death and get it over with?"

"I'm not done with you yet."

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Stefan."

**(SOUND OF DOORBELL RINGS OUT THROUGH THE HOUSE)**

Stefan stuck his face in front of the barred window and looked at me with that stupid grin of his.

"Oh, it's 3:30. She's right on time."

"Don't you dare go near her."

"Don't worry, now is not the time for me to have that talk with Elena. I have other plans."

"What are you planning?"

"That's really not your concern right now."

"Elena is my concern," I growled at him.

"Not anymore she's not. She's mine."

"Stefan, so help me, let me the hell out of here!"

"Sorry, I can't do that. I have a guest I need to deal with. We'll finish this up later."

"Stay the fuck away from her. I'm warning you."

"You're not in any position to warn me about anything. You're my prisoner, remember? I can always vervain you again."

**(SOUND OF DOORBELL RINGS OUT THROUGH THE HOUSE)**

"Stefan, you can shove that vervain up your ass. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"She's going to learn very quickly that it was a mistake to trust you."

"Feed her with lies. Yeah, that will win her over. You're a fucking coward."

"Good-bye, Damon."

"Don't walk away from me, you motherfucker. I'm going to enjoy beating your ass when I get out of here."

I was livid.

* * *

(Stefan's front door, 3:30 p.m.)

"_Stefan, what happened to you? Are you all right?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine._

_"What happened?"_

"_Nothing, Elena. I'm fine. He's handled - I mean, it's handled."_

"_Who's handled, Stefan?"_

_"I mean, I had a situation but it's handled. What – what are you doing here anyway, Elena?"_

_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

* * *

( 4:08 p.m.)

"Damon, time to get up. Drink this. You're going to need your strength for what you have to do."

I rolled over and saw Stefan holding a bag of blood through the bars. My senses heightened and my thirst was apparent. I needed that blood, I wanted that blood, but I didn't trust Stefan's motives. He was up to something.

"Come on, Damon, you know you want it."

"What the hell are you doing, Stefan? Where's Elena?"

"She's gone."

"If you hurt her in any way…"

"Calm down. I couldn't very well let her in the house today when you're in such a bad mood. She might hear you down here. I sent her away. Now drink the blood; then we will talk."

"Oh, so now you want to talk, Stefan?"

It was either die of blood starvation and vervain poisoning or drink the blood he was offering with his condition attached. I chose the latter due to my state of semi-consciousness. I drank every pint of that blood Stefan gave me and I finally started to feel like myself again.

"We have a little issue we have to get taken care of, Damon."

"Yeah, I know - me kicking your ass. I'm ready to get started."

"You, Damon, are going to write a letter to Elena telling her you never want to see her again."

"Like hell I am, Stefan."

"Oh, you will do it."

"And why would I do something like that?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to turn her, Damon."

My anger turned to rage. My rage turned to Stefan. Stefan became my enemy in that instant. I knew at that moment I could kill my brother for real. He had crossed the line.

"If you harm her in anyway, so help me God, Stefan…"

"You'll what, Damon, kill your own brother?"

"Without hesitation."

"That's very touching you want to protect her, but you can't."

"If you think I would let you lay a hand on her, you are dead wrong," I scowled.

"I won't let you have her, Damon."

"She's not yours anymore. Get that through your fucking head, Stefan."

"I will get her back, Damon. I just need you out of the picture for a while. Now, whether she's human or a vampire is completely up to you."

"So that's your grand plan? Get rid of me and then force her to love you?"

"Yes, or you can refuse me and I'll change her and you won't be able to stop it."

"She'd never forgive you if you turned her against her will, Stefan."

"And you think she'd forgive you knowing that you could have saved her from death, from becoming one of us, but instead you were too selfish to give her up yourself."

I'd already given her up once. There was no way in hell I was going to fucking do it again because Stefan told me to.

"Don't play those kind of mind games with me, Stefan. You will lose. Your idle threats and your reverse psychology bullshit isn't going to work on me. I won't give Elena up so you can have her for yourself. You're completely delusional."

"Oh, I think you will, because if you don't, you won't have her anyway, at least not the human Elena you so desire."

"I'll want her no matter who or what she is, Stefan, because I'm in love with who she is not what she is. But unlike you, I would give her the choice. That's the difference between you and me."

"Damon, stop wasting my time. I WILL turn her if you don't do as I say. And maybe it will even be tomorrow night. I will invite her over so we can have that talk she's been dying to have with me. I'll cook her some dinner, pour her some red wine spiked with my blood and a strong sedative. She won't even know the inherent danger she's in that you could have prevented. I'll send her a text from your cell saying you need her to come home immediately. She'll run out to see you and unexpectedly somewhere on that long drive home the sedatives will kick in and she'll have an unexplained, tragic accident that will befall her and she will die with my blood in her bloodstream. She'll be one of us, Damon, but I will be the one by her side, to help her transition, and you, my brother, will be nowhere around. She'll think you abandoned her or don't want her because she isn't human anymore. Either way, she'll hate you."

I wanted him to hurt. I wanted to hurt him. I couldn't move. My breathing was labored. Stefan was crazed but I now believed he was completely serious. I knew one thing, I could not let him turn her. To think of her dying like that, alone, ripped my heart to shreads from the inside out. She just told me she never wanted or considered being a vampire. I can't let that happen to her. But how the hell do I agree to what Stefan is forcing me to do? I promised her I'd never leave her again. Walking away from her after everything that's happened between us wasn't an option five minutes ago, but now it seemed like the only one to save her life. How could I not save her life if I had the chance? She'll be devastated thinking I left her purposely - devastated but human.

I growled at Stefan and showed my teeth. I wanted to sink them into his neck and tear his fucking head off. He was standing there all proud of himself, thinking he'd won something, when all he had done was threaten to destroy a life, her life, her beautiful human life, the life of someone he claimed to love. Either way this goes, Elena loses. But of the choices I have, I have to choose her life over my life with her.

_That sorry son of a bitch. I have no choice. Oh, Elena, I'm so fucking sorry._

"Okay, Stefan, I'll write your fucking letter."

"So you choose to keep human Elena around, huh?"

"I choose her, Stefan. I'll always choose her."

"Well, too bad you won't be in her life to enjoy her. That will be my job."

"Stefan, you may think you've won Elena, but you'll never fucking have her, not in the way you want. She'll never truly be yours. She is mine, body and soul. Just remember that, Brother. She chose to be with me, not you. She longs for me to touch her, not you."

Stefan's face grew angry.

"I'll have her in every way, Damon. It's only a matter of time. When she finds out you used her and left her, she'll turn to me like she always does."

"Believe what you want, Stefan. I'll know the truth."

(Cell phone beeping)

Stefan looks at the text on my cell phone.

_**Txt Message**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**Monday, October 16**_

_**Hey, what's up? Where have you been all day? Can you come over to my house? I need to talk to you.**_

_**Sent: 4:15 p.m.**_

* * *

"Oh, another text from Elena. She's been a busy girl. She's wondering where you've been all day, Damon, and she wants to talk to you. Well, you had better start writing that letter before she comes looking for you."

Stefan passed me a piece of paper and a pen and I couldn't think of the words to write down on the paper. I sat there staring at it 45 minutes.

_How do I tell Elena I never want to see her again, that I don't want her, when it's all a fucking lie? I love you, Elena. This is all a lie. It's not true. Forgive me._

_**Elena,**_

_**You were right about me. I am a coward. I'm selfish and incapable of loving anyone. I'm leaving, Elena, and not coming back. Please don't look for me. I don't want you to. You should work things out with Stefan.**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**Damon**_

* * *

"You made the right choice, Damon."

"Get away from me, Stefan! It's in your best interest, trust me."

I heard the sound of another text message. Stefan looked at my phone.

_**Txt Message**_

_**From: Elena**_

_**Monday, October 16**_

_**Hey, I need to talk to u. Call me when u get this. It's important. I love you, you know.**_

_**Sent: 5:00 p.m.**_

* * *

I knew it was from Elena by his facial expression, but this time he didn't tell me what it said. He seemed angry, almost hurt by her words. I wondered what she had written, if I would ever get the chance to know what she was thinking before she had to see that fucking letter that would soon arrive at her door. But whatever she texted bothered him to no end, which gave me some satisfaction, although slight, considering my present circumstances. He shut off the phone and put it back in his pocket and turned to me trying to act unaffected by what he read.

"Well, it's just after 5:00. I'll have this letter hand-delivered to her and so she'll get it within the next hour or so and Elena will be yours no more, Damon."

I turned away from him. His smart-ass grin and his undeserved self-confidence was making me choke. I mumbled profanities under my breath.

"Did you say something, Damon?"

"Just get the fuck out of here, Stefan."

"Come on, in a few months she'll have forgotten all about your brief time together and so will you."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night, asshole."

"She bedded you in a week. What y'all have is purely physical and she'll realize that."

"And how many times did she sleep with you, Stefan?"

Stefan just stood there in silence pissed off and with no comeback.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Sex isn't just sex to Elena. It means something to her. She doesn't take it lightly. You ought to know that very well by now."

"We were taking it slow. Our relationship wasn't about sex."

"Well, that's pretty obvious, Stefan."

"What you think you have with Elena isn't real, Damon. It's only physical."

"You don't know what you're talking about, and you don't know shit about what me and Elena share."

"Oh, but I do. You've always slept with a wide variety of random women and then got bored with them. You would have done the same with Elena."

"Stefan, I slept with all those women while you were, you know, practicing safe virginity all these years, because I'm, in fact, a man and a vampire and I like sex. I had it randomly and I had it often because I could and it didn't matter who it was. But Elena is not random. She is, in fact, everything to me, so being with her makes it all matter. So get that through your fucking thick skull."

"You're so full of shit. You're incapable of loving anyone. We both know that, Damon."

"That may have been true once and I would have gladly admitted it, but that was before Elena."

"Just shut the fuck up. It doesn't matter now. She's going to fall back in love with me and forget she ever met you."

"For Christ's sake, she was never in love with you, you fucking idiot," I yelled loudly.

"We'll see, Damon. Now rot in hell down here while I'm gone."

He turns to leave and then turns back around.

"And don't bother making a bunch of noise down here. I'm installing heavier sound proof doors this evening so no one will hear your relentless, repetitive yelling."

"How long are you planning on leaving me down here?"

"That's up to you, really. After a few months and you realize Elena is in love with me, and you agree to leave town and never come back, then we'll see."

"What the fuck happened to you, Stefan. I thought I was the bad seed, but now look at you. You're fucking insane."

"You betrayed me."

"So this is somehow my fault now; you going off the deep end and threatening to end Elena's life?"

"Actions have consequences, Damon."

"You are so fucking lucky that there is a door between you and me."

"Enjoy your solitude, Damon. I know I will."

. . . . . . . . . .


	13. My Girlfriend

**Elena,**

**You were right about me. I am a coward. I'm selfish and incapable of loving anyone. I'm leaving, ****Elena, and not coming back. Please don't look for me. I don't want you to. You should work things out with Stefan.**

**I'm sorry,**

**Damon**

* * *

Monday, October 16, 7:00 p.m.

(Elena's room)

I stood there staring at that letter for it seems like forever. I was frozen in time, a time before Damon, a time when I thought my life, although it had its moments, just never quite fit perfectly inside the imaginary box I had created in my head. There was always something keeping it open for something that I thought I was missing or keeping it closed because I was afraid to go out and explore the possibilities. With Damon, everything fit perfectly into this imaginary box. It was no longer empty, it was full, and, therefore, I was no longer afraid to move forward. I had finally found what I was looking for. I was head over heels in love. But this box that I thought was full now appeared empty again.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't bring myself to comprehend the meaning of this letter or why it was sent. What was going on? This couldn't really be happening, could it?

I broke down. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing for a good while, but then my mind started retracing the recent events and every word Damon said to me over the past few days and last night on my front porch. Did I see any obvious signs that something so completely unforeseen and out of left field could actually happen?

* * *

(The porch, the previous evening, 11:45 p.m.)

"_Goodnight, Elena."_

"_Night, Damon."_

"_I love you, you know?" he said softly._

"_Yes, I know. I sort of love you too."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" I smiled._

"_Nothing will keep me away, Elena."_

* * *

And then there were these statements he said to me, and I quote:

_"I would never make the mistake of leaving you again." _

_"If you want me, I'm yours."_

_"The only way I could ever walk away from you is if that's what you really wanted."_

_"I will never walk away from you again."_

_ "I love you, Elena. I love you…so...fucking...much." _

* * *

_Hmm, yeah, I am thoroughly fucking confused. **"Nothing will keep me away, Elena?"** Damon said this less than 24 hours ago. What the hell happened between then and now? So which part of this is a lie? Did he lie to my face on my porch last night when he told me he loved me or when he told me at the lake house that he'd never walk away from me again or is he lying to me in this preposterous letter that he had hand delivered to me by a stranger? I mean, it makes no sense. Why now?_

My gut told me something was wrong and I tended to believe it. I wiped my salty tears away and I started to think rationally and clearly again. I continued to retrace my steps. When I went to bed last night, everything was perfect. When I got up to go to school this morning, nothing remarkable happened. When I texted Damon before first period to tell him I missed him, he never texted me back. Looking back on it now and knowing Damon, that was kind of strange. He always responded back to me and usually pretty quickly. So that's the first small, but odd thing I ignored today that now seems significant.

Going by Damon's recent habits with texting me, he would have texted me some time during the school day and more than likely he would have done it a minute or two after I had sent my text. He never left me waiting. I loved that about him. The fact that he didn't text me at all is so unlike him. I mean, could he have been so preoccupied with something, that he hadn't checked his phone all day? No, I don't think so.

So going by this timeline, something must have happened between the time he left my house last night at midnight and this morning when I sent my text that caused him to write that letter. _The letter! I hate this fucking letter._ _I loathe it. I want to burn this letter and forget it ever existed. This is not Damon in this letter. He wouldn't write this to me unless there was a good reason. I refuse to believe it. But where the hell is he?_

I sat there and thought about it and then I remembered something my mom taught me to do when I had a dilemma or a trust issue and didn't know which way to turn or what to believe. She had a full-proof, but not scientifically proven, filtering system she liked to call: _Ask Yourself 10 Random Tough Questions to Solve any Shitty Problem Fast. (Okay, I added in the word "shitty.")_

So if I could come up with 10 tough questions to ask myself about whether to believe that everything Damon had told me has been a lie or whether all evidence pointed away from that, then according to my mother, I would have my answer. So I started with asking myself the obvious question.

(1) Why is this happening?

_ Okay, dumb question, Elena. This is why you are, in fact, taking the quiz, to figure that very thing out. Try again._

(2) Were we happy together?

_ Yes, we were happy, at least I was. No, we were BOTH exceptionally, extremely happy! If people had seen us together, they'd probably be envious of just how friggen happy we were. Okay, the answer is yes, we were happy. Calm down._

(3) Do I believe a word that Damon wrote in this note?

_ NO! Next question._

(4) Does he really love me?

Y_es, he fucking loves me. What kind of question is that, Elena?_

(5) Was he just pretending with me?

_ Hell no, he couldn't fake that. Well, he could have if he was an Academy Award Winning actor, but since he's not, no, it was definitely real. _

(6) Would he seriously leave me by writing it in a letter_? _

_ I may not know what the hell is going on, but I know he wouldn't break things off with me in some lame-ass letter. A text maybe, but never a letter._

(7) Do I trust him?

_ Yes, with my life. That was easy. _

(8) Was it real?

_ It was real and it was incredible and I know that we both felt it. I was there and that shit was real, period. _

(9) Did Damon truly want to be with me?

_Of course he did. He showed me all weekend just how much - in the bedroom, in the kitchen, in the living room, in the shower, in the laundry room, and in THE WALK-IN CLOSET. (Mmmm, make mental note to do the closet thing again.) __Uh, what was the question again?_

(10) Is there anyone who would want to break me and Damon up?

_Yes, every jealous girl in town. But, seriously, yes, there are a couple of people I can think of._

* * *

_Okay, that settles it. I have to go with my gut: Damon loves me; I know it; I feel it; I'm living it; he wouldn't do this to me, not now._

_Now, that that's settled, who the hell is messing with my life and trying to take Damon from me?_

I looked at Damon's words to me again. The Stefan comment really bothered me. Why in the world would he tell me to work things out with Stefan, my ex and his brother? Damon knew I didn't love Stefan the way I should and he knew I was going to tell Stefan about us today. So was that some kind of a clue he was giving me? He had to know I would find that part strange. He knew how much I struggled with my feelings or non feelings for Stefan. Things are really not adding up. Think, Elena.

(Cell rings suddenly)

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elena, it's me."

"Oh, Caroline, it's not a good time."

"Are you okay? What's wrong, Elena?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just really tired."

I was such a liar, but I didn't want to tell Caroline about my Damon situation, especially when I was still figuring it out myself. I didn't need her negative comments.

"I bet you are."

"What's that supposed to mean, Caroline?"

"Oh, nothing, I just have been dying to ask you about what happened last night."

"Last night?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Elena Gilbert. I've been stuck in cheerleading practice all afternoon and I was dying to know what the hell happened with you and your new boyfriend last night? You have to spill."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean, Caroline? Did you see Damon?"

"Duh, Elena. I had almost made it all the way home last night, when I realized I left my English book there when we were doing your assignment and I knew you'd forget to bring it to me or be late, so I circled back to your house to get it. As I was approaching your driveway, I saw a strange car down the road aways from your house parked on the side of the road. I didn't recognize it at first. I was thinking who's this psycho stalker at my friend's house at midnight? So I kind of slowed down a little so they didn't see me and the lights suddenly came on and the engine started. I thought they were about to pull off when I heard a loud boom coming from that direction, but I didn't see anything. Then the driver got out and that's when I realized it was Damon. He walked around to the back of the car. I guess he had heard the boom too and was checking his car out. So, of course, the bells went off in my head and I realized he must have come by to see you last night after I left. So I figured no big deal, right? But as I'm getting ready to turn into your driveway, I saw someone jump in the back seat of Damon's car as Damon was getting back in."

"Are you serious, Care?"

"Of course I'm serious. You didn't know this, Elena? Haven't you talked to Damon?"

"Caroline, did you recognize who jumped in the car?"

"I sure did."

"Who was it, Caroline?"

"It was your ex, Stefan."

My heart suddenly dropped and my mind was beginning to clear and things were making sense suddenly.

"So I put two and two together and realized he must have seen Damon leaving your house and was pissed and was going to confront him in not such a brotherly way, if you know what I mean."

"I can't believe this." My mind was racing fast.

"I can't believe you didn't know about this. I thought for sure they got into a fight or something exciting. Wait, weren't you going to talk to Stefan after school today? What did he say about it? Come on, Elena, you have to tell me."

"Whoa, slow down Caroline."

"Elena, don't leave me hanging."

_Oh, my God, if Damon was okay, he would have warned me about this immediately and Stefan didn't mention anything to me this afternoon at his house about seeing Damon last night. What the hell happened and what does Stefan have to do with it? _

"Hey, I don't mean to leave you hanging, but I forgot to – I need to – I left something in the oven. Can I call you back?"

"Seriously, Elena?"

"Yeah, seriously." _(click)_

* * *

So that's interesting. Stefan was the last person with Damon. He obviously saw him leaving from the end of my street, but he failed to mention anything about that today when I went by his house. He didn't even ask me what he was doing there. Okay, what was it that Stefan said earlier?

(Stefan's house, 3:30 p.m.)

"_Stefan, what happened to you? Are you all right?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine. _

"_What happened?" _

"_Nothing, Elena. I'm fine. He's handled – I mean, it's handled."_

"_Who's handled, Stefan?"_

_"I mean, I had a situation but it's handled_. _What – what are you doing here anyway, Elena?"_

* * *

Hmm, what had Stefen meant by "he's handled"? Was that just a slip of the tongue on Stefan's part or had me meant what he said and then tried to cover it up? And, if so, was Damon the "he" in that phrase? Come to think of it, Stefan was acting really strange earlier and he looked disheveled and his perfect-never-out-of-place hair was messy. Damn, that should have been a red flag to me immediately. I mean, his hair alone is a damn sculptured piece of art.

I mean, he wouldn't even open the door to let me in. We were about to have a talk about our relationship and he blew me off with no explanation. What could have been so important that he couldn't have talked to me?

Oh, my God. Was it truly possible that Stefan had something to do with Damon writing this letter? But why? Why had he jumped in that car with Damon? Why was he even there? Oh, my God, had he seen us on the porch?

I suddenly remembered the noise in the bushes coming from the side of the house. It was right after Damon had left. _Oh, shit, that could have been and probably was Stefan. Did he see me and Damon and hear what we said? Holy shit, that's got to be it._

Stefan must have gone after Damon. But what the hell had he done to him? Where was he? And what's the purpose of this letter? Did Stefan guilt-trip him into it? No, Damon wouldn't have fallen for that. Damon wouldn't have just given me up and he would never have written these things to me unless he was forced to in some way, but how could Stefan force him to write such a thing?

_I mean, this is fucking crazy. This is Stefan I'm talking about - sweet, sincere, good guy Stefan, who was my rock when my parents died. How could he ever do something like this and to his own brother? So knowing what I know, what is harder for me to believe right now, that Stefan would go off the deep end if he saw me and Damon together or that the Damon I've been with, made love with, and fell in love with over the last week would actually break up with me in some bullshit letter of less than 50 words?_

I knew immediately what I couldn't believe and what I didn't want to believe. I didn't want to believe Stefan could do this, but he had the motive and apparently the opportunity and he, in fact, withheld information from me.

_I can't believe that Damon would do this, not now, not after all the promises he's made to me. He's a part of me now, and my gut tells me he's in trouble and Stefan is at the forefront of that._

I was racking my brain trying to think of the possible scenarios of what could have happened, and I kept coming back to the same one: Stefan must have came by my house last night wanting to talk to me or see me about something. Whether he got there before or after Damon, I don't know. But he must have seen Caroline's car and waited for me just like Damon did. Maybe he had seen Damon and stuck around to see what he was doing there and, if he had, he obviously would have seen and heard what had transpired on the porch between Damon and me.

_I actually would have felt really bad if Stefan saw Damon and me before I had the chance to talk to him, but if he has hurt Damon in any way, he is going to answer to me._

So back to the dreaded letter and the purpose of it. Stefan obviously wanted me to think Damon left me, but why? Was he trying to get back at me for being with Damon? Was he trying to hurt me for choosing his brother? Was he trying to hurt Damon? What was his angle? _God, this is so confusing and infuriating._

I heard my cell phone ringing and I jumped. I looked around and didn't see it. I was pulling the covers off my bed as it continued to ring and still couldn't find it.

_Follow the sound, Elena. Calm down._

I finally spotted the phone on the ground under the bed. I snatched it up and I gasped. It was Stefan.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Elena, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I just couldn't get to my phone."

"I see."

I wanted to scream out, "_Where the fuck is Damon?_" But I restrained myself. I had to be smart about this. He was calling for a reason and I needed to hear it, and then come up with a plan.

"I just wanted to call and apologize about this afternoon. I didn't mean to be so abrupt with you."

"That's okay, Stefan. It really didn't look like a good time for you. Did everything work itself out?"

"Yes, everything worked itself out perfectly."

"I'm glad." _Where is he going with this?_

"When my brother is in town, I tend to be in a bad mood."

"Your brother?" _Oh, my God, he mentioned Damon._

"Yes, my brother, but I don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Why? What do you mean?" _What the fuck did you do?_

"He left town. He gets bored really fast. He told me he couldn't get out of here fast enough. He said nothing was keeping him here."

"Oh, did he leave yesterday?"

"No, I hadn't even seen him in a couple of days. I thought maybe he had left already. Then he called me this afternoon to tell me goodbye over the phone and that he wouldn't be back. That's Damon. He doesn't stay in one place too long."

_And there it was, proof he was lying to me. That lying son of a bitch was with Damon last night and now he's missing. What have you done with him, Stefan?_

"Elena, I really do want to have that conversation we've been planning. We have a lot to talk about. Can you come by in a couple of days?"

_Did he just say a couple of days? Hell no, I can't wait a couple of days. Hmm, so he's going to play like nothing has happened, huh? Now I know for sure he's done something to Damon, but would he actually hurt his own brother? All I know is I need to get access to that house as soon as possible. That's where Damon has to be. So I have to think fast and do the one thing that works with most guys when you need to get your way fast: Cry, cry, cry. And crying is what I did._

(Sobbing into _the phone)_

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." (_still fake sobbing)_

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Come on, Elena, it's me. Tell me what's the matter."

"I'm so sorry. I've been such a fool. I got confused and made bad decisions. I got caught up in other things and I'm – I'm an idiot." _(blowing my nose for good measure)_

"You're not an idiot."

"I hurt you. I never meant to."

"Please don't cry. You know how that affects me."

_Yes, I do, you son of a bitch. And if you've hurt a hair on Damon's head, I'll be the one making you cry, you asshole. I wish I could say that out loud._

"Are you still there, Elena?"

"Yes, I'm here." _I'm cursing you in my head. Can you give me a second?_

"What can I do to make it better, baby?"

_Oh, fuck no; he doesn't get to call me baby. He never gets to call me baby. Only Damon can call me baby._

I blurted out before I could stop myself, "What did you call me?"

"What did I what, Elena?"

_Oh, crap, Elena, calm down or you are going to give yourself away. Change the subject._

"Is there any way I can make this up to you, Stefan?"

"What are you saying to me?"

_Now, this next series of ludicrous statements coming out of my mouth I want to put on the record right now took all of the super human strength in my body to say out loud…just putting that out there._

"I made a mistake." _Wrong! It was the best decision of my life._

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Elena?"

_I don't know. Are you smart enough to figure it out, Stefan?_

"I want to get back together." _Hell no, I don't._

"You do?"

_No, I really don't._

"Stefan, you are the only one I trust. You would never lie to me and you would never hurt me in any way." _Lies, lies, and more lies._

"I only want what's best for you, you know that."

_What a crock of shit._

"Can you ever forgive me?" _Because I will never forgive you._

"Of course I can. I never wanted to break up in the first place. I still love you so much."

_I hate you so much._

"I don't know how you could. I've been so awful to you. I was wrong about so many things. I trusted the wrong person - people. I'll never make the same mistake again.

_Ugh, I really can't believe I have to say this - _ "I love you, too, Stefan" - _but the safety of my man was at stake and I would do ANYTHING to find him, even lie about my feelings for this lying bastard. I blurted it out as fast as I could so I could forget I even said it._

"Elena, why don't you come over tomorrow night, say 7:00. I'll make us some dinner and we can talk."

"Oh, I can't come over tonight?" _Damn, did I sound too desperate too fast?_

"Well, I've got some people making some repairs around the house, to some walls and doors for me tonight, so it's kind of hectic and noisy around here. Let's make it tomorrow, shall we?"

_Oh, my God, I was right. He's keeping him prisoner somewhere in that house. How am I supposed to wait till tomorrow at 7 o' fucking clock? I can't wait till then, but I'm going to be forced to. I don't want to get him suspicious. I mean, if my sudden change of heart toward him hasn't made him suspicious, then pushing this issue just might. God, what should I do? I have to be smart about this. But I have to find Damon._

"Or I could just come over to your house tonight, Elena."

_Oh, shit, no, that can't happen. Backtrack, Elena, fast._

"That's okay. I'm a mess right now. I'm going to take a long bath and I should probably get to bed early tonight. It's been a very eye-opening day for me, to say the least. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00_._

* * *

(Salvatore Cellar)

Stefan hung up the phone and looked pleased as hell with himself. Elena's words and the tone in her voice through the speaker phone told me everything I needed to know.

"That was real smart of you not to yell out. You know what the consequences would have been."

"I know that you're a dick, Stefan."

"Well, it seems she got your good-bye letter."

"You mean the one you forced me to write, asshole?"

"Come on, you'll thank me one day for this. You're not a one woman kind of guy, you know?"

"Shut up."

"Besides, did you hear her? She is already regretting what she did. Like I said, you were a distraction to her. She's ready to forget you and come back to me. She knows what a huge mistake you were. You've lost to me again. Now sleep tight. We're going to have a dinner guest tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Damon."

"Fuck off, Stefan."

* * *

(Cell phone dialing a number)

"Hello?"

"Alaric, it's me, Elena."

"Elena?"

"Yes, Elena."

"What's going on? Did you forget your assignment for tomorrow?"

"No, I didn't. I need to ask you for a huge favor."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I can't tell you why or what's going on right now, but I need you to do something for me. It's very, very important."

"Elena, is everything okay?"

"Alaric, please, you're the only one I can turn to for this. Will you help me?"

"You know I would do anything for you."

"You don't know what that means to me. I promise I will explain all the details tomorrow right after school, okay? I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Please don't mention this to anyone, not even Jer, okay?"

"Okaaay, but now you're scaring me."

"It's just I don't want to involve him in this. Promise you won't say anything."

"I promise, Elena. You're not going to ask me to do anything illegal, are you?"

"No, Alaric, it's not illegal."

"Okay."

"All right, good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

(October 16, 11:45 p.m.)

_So the date is set. Tomorrow at 7:00 I will go to Stefan's and I won't leave there without Damon. That's all that matters to me. I just pray Stefan has not already done something to him. I don't know what I will do if Stefan hurt Damon. I don't want to even think about what I could be capable of doing if he tries to take him from me for good. I've spent exactly 24 hours away from Damon and I've walked around all day missing a part of myself. Not having him with me is tearing me apart._

_Has Stefan hurt you? Is he holding you prisoner? Is he trying to turn you against me? I hate you, Stefan, I really do._

_My poor Damon. What are you thinking about right now? Do you think I hate you after reading that letter? Oh, God, baby, I could never hate you. Are you hurt? Do you think I don't love you anymore? I love you. I hope you feel that. I just need to find you._

* * *

(Salvatore Cellar, 11:45 p.m.)

_Stefan finally did the sensible thing and left me alone for the night. I really wanted to kick his fucking ass but he refused to come out from behind that door, the one thing saving him from me putting a fist in his mouth. What the hell happened to him? I knew he was hurt but to do this, to threaten Elena? I don't give a shit about myself, but to threaten the life of the girl he claims to love? It just doesn't add up. _

_I sit here in the darkness waiting for the night to pass into the morning while thinking of only one thing: Elena. Tomorrow she will be coming here. She will be here to see Stefan. I can't fathom the thought of her alone with him, that monster, after what he was planning to do to her if I hadn't followed his instructions. But if he thinks I will be down here drowning in my self-pity over losing Elena, he is dead fucking wrong. I will be doing no such thing. After hearing her voice, I know what I know and I know it without a doubt: Elena didn't believe what I wrote in that letter. She loves me, she's never stopped, and she knows Stefan is up to something. _

_When I heard her reaction to Stefan calling her "baby," I knew. I'm the only one that gets to call my baby "baby," and I love that about her. When she said to Stefan so plainly and matter of factly she loved him, I knew it was a lie. There was no emotion attached to it._

_I can sit here and envision so vividly the way her breathing changes and her voice fluctuates when she tells me she loves me and how sweet it sounds to hear the raw emotion attached to her words . I know the difference. I know what it sounds like when Elena is in love because she is in love with me and I've heard her tell me a dozen times. What she said to Stefan is a lie. I know she trusts in our love and that is the only thing keeping me alive down here. _

___I don't know how Elena found out what_ Stefan did or when or if she even knows the extent of it, but she has her suspicions, I know that. _She's too smart for her own good. _And now she's planning something and I'm stuck in here, powerless and starving and full of fucking vervain. How am I going to get the hell out of here to protect her? She's up to something, I know it.

_That's my Crazy. That's my Elena. That's my girlfriend_


	14. Little Black Dress

**_RATED M, FOR STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS & LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER )_**

* * *

(Salvatore Cellar)

"Wake up, Damon."

"What do you want, Stefan, to pump more (coughing) vervain in me?"

"I'm just reminding you that Elena will be here momentarily and the new sound-proof door has been installed so she won't hear you down here if you decide to make some sort of ruckus. Remember, if you so much as try anything or try to escape again, the agreement that we've made to keep Elena human will be null and void and I will give her my blood tonight. Do you understand that?"

"I'm not a fucking moron, Stefan."

"Come on, all we have to do is get through tonight and if things work out with Elena as I expect them to, then you won't have to be down here indefinitely."

"Look, asshole, if you're not going to give me any blood or let me the fuck out of here, do you mind leaving me the hell alone? Your voice alone is giving me a fucking headache."

"Don't be such a poor loser, Damon."

"As opposed to being the biggest fucking loser like you, dickhead?"

"Keep it up, and I won't give you any blood at all."

"I don't want (coughing) anything from (coughing) you."

"Not feeling so well, are we?" Stefan smirked.

"Fuck you. I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, mark my words."

"Well, enjoy your starvation. I'll be back to see you after Elena leaves; that is, if she wants to leave at all."

"If you so much as touch her, I will kill you."

"Good-night, Damon."

* * *

(Elena's House)

I wasn't sure what I should wear to Stefan's. I wanted to dress to kill tonight; figuratively, because I wanted to keep Stefan's attention long enough to fool him into trusting me and thinking I wanted to be with him and, literally, because I might have to kill someone tonight if they got in my way or prevented me from finding Damon.

I ended up settling for a simple but always effective little black dress. It was loose flowing with ¾ inch sleeves, which would work with the chill in the air, but it was nice and short in length and especially cut low in the front to work with distracting Stefan. I opted to wear my black leather boots instead of my 4-inch heels in case I had to do any running, jumping, crawling or kicking ass to get to Damon, because I was going to do whatever it took to find him.

_Damn,_ _looks like I might just ruin another pair of shoes tonight. Hmm, what's new?_

* * *

"Elena, where are you going all dressed up?" Jeremy asked._  
_

"I'm going to have dinner with Stefan."

"Stefan? Really?"

"Yes, we've got some things to work out, remember?"

"Hmm, you maybe should have a chosen a different dress to break the news to him, Elena?"

"What do you mean, Jer?"

"It's, uh, a very nice dress. Let's just say without sounding weird because you're my sister, but that dress isn't going to help him get over you any quicker."

"That's exactly what I'm going for," I said under my breath.

"What did you say, Elena?"

"Oh, nothing. I won't be home too late, okay?"

"Be careful. Stefan may not take this so well. I worry about what he might say to you or do for that matter. He sounded really strange the last time I spoke to him."

"Jer, don't worry about me. I've got everything handled."

"You sure you don't want your younger and over-protective brother to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." I kissed Jeremy on the cheek and I walked out the door.

* * *

October 17, 7:05 p.m.

(Salvatore House)

"Hello, Elena."

"Hi. Sorry I'm late."

"Well, you're always worth the wait, Elena."

_Give it up, asshole._

"Please come in. Can I take your jacket?"

"Yes, thank you."

He took my jacket off of me and hung it on the coat rack by the door. When he turned around to look at me, his wanton and fixed eyes proved to me I picked the right dress.

"God, you look great, Elena."

"Thank you."

"Dinner is ready and on the table. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll just take some water for now, if you don't mind?"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I really wanted a strong fucking drink, something to calm me down and relax me, but I knew I had to have my full faculties to get through this night and find Damon. Was he actually in this house somewhere, the house with 100 damn rooms?

"Here you go, Elena."

"Thanks."

We sat down and began to eat the ridiculous five-course meal that he obviously had someone prepare for us. All I could think about was Damon. My mind wandered to the lake house and Damon making me breakfast in bed on Saturday morning after we had made love, fucked, and all the other sexual adjectives that you can use to describe what Damon did to me over the weekend.

* * *

(Saturday, October 14th, The Lake House)

"Wake up, sleepy head," Damon whispered in my ear.

"Hey, you," I whispered back.

He kissed me softly on my lips and then my forehead and then my lips again.

"I made you some breakfast, Beautiful."

"You did? I wanted to make you breakfast, Damon."

"I couldn't very well wake you when you were so sound asleep, Elena."

"I can't believe you let me sleep till noon."

"I wore you out, baby. The least I could do was let you sleep."

"You did manage to work out every single muscle in my body last night," I smiled.

"And I had a good time working you out, baby. But you needed that extra rest for what I have planned for you tonight."

_Oh, he's so giving and generous to this body of mine. I love the fuck out of him._

"Last night was pretty crazy, wasn't it?" I said, pleased with myself.

"Last night was pretty perfect," he smiled.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," he agreed.

"Well, Damon, where's this breakfast you were talking about? I'm starving."

"Are you now?" he smirked.

"Mm-hmm," I smiled back at him.

"Well, it's almost done. I was just waiting on the croissants in the oven. I'll be right back, Elena, but don't you move. I'm serving you breakfast in bed."

As I lay in bed, I thought of last night and smiled. I was so giddy thinking about the things Damon did to me and would be doing to me later. I jumped out of bed a new woman. I never felt more alive in my life and Damon was the reason for that. I just wanted to be with him all the time.

I ran over to my walk-in closet to throw some clothes on for breakfast. I figured I can't walk around naked all day, plus it was too much fun having Damon take my clothes off of me. I walked into my huge closet and opened the large drawer at the end, which only had the undergarments in it I brought for the weekend. I put on a pair of baby blue silk panties and a matching lace strapless bra that I was sure Damon would love taking off of me later. The rest of the closet was pretty bare since I had only brought up a small assortment of things. I decided on my green sundress that was hanging on the bar all by itself and my new pair of four-inch wedge sandals I absolutely adored.

I sat down on the bench that was in the middle of my huge closet. I put on my sandals and stood up to grab my dress off the hanger. I started to step into the dress and I felt someone watching me.

"I thought I told you not to move, Elena."

"Oh, is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'll be right there. I was just putting some clothes on."

"Mmm, I can see that."

"I'm almost ready, I promise."

"Well, you may be, Elena, but now I'm not."

I wasn't paying attention to him behind me so I missed what obviously he had on his mind. I was facing away from him as I was slipping on my sundress. I got as far as pulling it up, but the zipper ran all the way down the back and I couldn't quite reach it.

"Hey, can you come over here and help me with my zipper?"

I turned to look at him and he had this devilish grin on his face like he had other things planned. I don't know what took me so long to notice, but he was still shirtless and just wearing the low-hanging blue pajama bottoms I had let him borrow that I found in one of the drawers . I was definitely in for some trouble for calling him over to me.

"Don't give me that look. I want my breakfast."

He walked up behind me to zip my zipper for me, at least I thought that's what he was going to do. He grabbed the bottom of the zipper holding on to it but he did not zip it up. He moved in close behind me and put his chest against my back and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Damon, what are you doing? Just the zipper, remember?"

I turned my head to the left and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, thinking he would zip me up and we'd go eat our breakfast. Well, he apparently had no such thing in mind. As I would soon find out, his idea was so much better than mine.

He reached over and grabbed my chin with his left hand and pulled it around to him and he whispered, "Do you really want me to zip this dress up, Elena?"

My immediate thought was hell no, but I didn't respond to the question.

He took his hand off of my zipper and brought it around to the front of my waist and held onto my stomach holding me tight. Still standing behind me, he moved me forward until I was under the clothes bar that was hanging slightly above me. I put my hands on the wall and didn't move.

"I can't zip up your dress, because I want it off."

Damon pulled my dress off each shoulder one by one and let it fall to the floor. I was standing there wearing only my bra and panties and my new wedge sandals.

"Turn around."

_God, he's sexy when he gives commands_.

I turned around and leaned up against the wall with my hands behind my back with my mouth shut and my heart racing.

"Now your bra and panties have to come off, Elena." I didn't know if that was an order or a suggestion.

"Um, do you want me to do it or do you want to do it?" I felt very nervous all of a sudden.

"Shh, just hold onto that bar above you."

_Holy fuck, here we go. _The not knowing what's he was about to do part was the best part. My mind hadn't yet caught up to what my body was reacting to, but I knew whatever Damon had planned didn't need to be explained to me. If it involved him taking off my clothes, him giving me instructions, and knowing I was about to get fucked, I was fully ready for whatever surprises he had in store.

I held onto the bar with both hands. He stood in front of me, staring at my body. He reached around me and unclasped my bra and it fell to the ground. He then slowly began to slip off my panties. As he slid them down, he went down with them. I could hardly breathe with all the anticipated excitement. He was down on one knee when he slipped off my panties. He looked up at me and I saw his desirous expression. I knew what he was about to do. I just didn't know the fucking order he was going to do it in. I was completely at his mercy.

As I held onto the bar above, Damon started touching me between my legs and then his tongue found me. His tongue's incessant licking of me had me squirming above him. Now I knew why I was holding onto that bar. I literally would have fallen down with as much pleasure he was giving me.

"How does that feel, Elena? Tell me."

"I can't talk right now." The unyielding tingling my body felt from Damon's pursuit of me caused me to let go of the bar and throw my hands down and throw my fingers into his hair.

"Mmm, Elena."

"Damon, oh, my God. I just can't…"

"You can't what, sit still?"

He stopped only for a second to slip his finger inside of me as he stood up in front of me and pushed it in deeper, teasing me with it. He kissed me deep and drove his finger in and out of me.

"So do you still want your breakfast right now?"

"I don't think so." I didn't even know what the hell I was answering.

"You don't think so?" He suddenly slipped his finger out of me and stopped what he was doing.

"Do you want me to stop, Elena?"

"No, I don't want you to stop. Are you crazy? Keep going."

"Then tell me what you want."

_Oh, hell no, I'm not playing this game again, as fun as it is. Why is he always getting me flustered and frustrated waiting? It's time to turn this around._

"I want you to take your pants off and sit down on that bench." The words just flew off my tongue.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a surprised tone.

"You heard me, Damon."

He looked curious but intrigued. He did as he was told and sat down on the bench and looked up at me waiting for my next request.

"Now turn sideways and straddle the bench." I was having so much fun all of a sudden.

He smiled and tried to grab me around the waist and pull me down with him. I slapped his hand away.

"No touching me. That's the rules."

"No touching? I don't think that's going to be fucking possible, Elena."

As he straddled the bench, he was fully aroused and that motivated me more to play this game. I walked over to him and sat down behind him, my chest to his back. I straddled him and put my hands around his waist and began kissing his back and shoulders. I moved my hand down and around the front of him until I felt him. He was hard and he was aroused. I began to play with him. I could hear his breathing grow heavier and I could feel his satisfaction as I moved my hand up and down in successive movements. I was as turned on as he was.

As he sat there and absorbed my aggressive attack on him, he began to move around. He turned his head to the left and leaned back towards me wanting me to acknowledge him.

"Come here, Elena."

I ignored him.

"Come fucking here."

"Huh?" I pretended to not pay attention and continued kissing his shoulders and back.

"I want to kiss you, baby, right now."

"I am kissing you, Damon."

"Please come here," he quietly demanded.

He was leaning back, wanting me so bad, and I wouldn't let up on him. As I was moving my hand up and down on him, he was moving with me_. See, two can play this game, Damon_.

I leaned up towards him like I was going to kiss him and instead I began kissing and nibbling his ear with my tongue. He grew even more frustrated with me.

"Elena, I'm about to throw you over my shoulder if you don't come the fuck here now."

I almost was tempted to let him do that, but I was having too much fun being in control. So I got up from behind him and moved around to the front of him. I grabbed the back of his neck and I lifted my left leg over the bench so I was now straddling him and looking at him face to face.

"Are you trying to get fucked?" He took his hands and put them between my legs.

"Uh-uh, no touching me, remember?" I teased.

"Then what am I supposed to do right now?"

"You can be quiet."

"But I want to fuck you, Elena."

He was completely turned on but extremely impatient. I loved it. _ Payback is a bitch._ I sat back a little and started to touch him. I leaned my face into his and began to kiss him but avoided all lip contact. I moved slow, using my tongue and kissing every inch of his face and then moving to his neck. I was so turned on I didn't know how long I could keep this up. I opened my mouth and kissed the corner of his lips and lingered there smelling him and listening to him breathe heavily.

"Fuck this, Elena."

Damon abruptly grabbed my face and stuck his tongue in my mouth and began kissing me hard. God, it was so hot. The way he worked his tongue with mine resulted in rapid extreme pleasure to the rest of my body. He was on a mission and I was fully aware his mission was to fuck me or get fucked.

"Damon?" I whispered when I managed to come up for a breath.

"Yes, Elena?"

"You broke the rules," I said playfully.

"Well, what's my punishment" - he thrust two fingers inside of me and I moaned loudly - "for breaking the rules, huh?"

"Oh, fuck me," I said as I exhaled heavily.

"That's what I've been trying to do, Elena."

"I give up. I'll do whatever you want me to do, Damon."

"I want you to slide down on my dick. Will you do that for me?"

_That will be a fuck yes. Don't have to ask me twice.  
_

I'd lost all ability to play it cool. He won___. _I grabbed him around the neck and I lifted myself up slightly. He was so hard and I was so wet. I got right over top of him and I felt his hardness press against me for a second right before I slid down. I was looking right at him as I went down slow, so slow, feeling every inch as I slid down and he entered inside of me.

"Oh, baby, you're all I want," he said breathlessly.

My body shook as I came to rest with him deep inside me. I leaned my head back to relish in the erotic feeling my body was experiencing. Being on top of him in control of him was making me want him even more.

"I love the way you fuck me, Elena."

"No, Damon, I think it's the other way around."

I didn't care who was in control. All I knew is that I would never, could never get enough of him. Being with the man I love was nothing I could describe but I knew I had never felt it before and I would never give it up. We sat there ravaging and pleasuring the other until we climaxed together and I just fell into his arms with my head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said breathing in my ear.

"I love you more," I exhaled and closed my eyes.

"I highly doubt that," he whispered back as he kissed my neck.

"You're so good to me, Damon. Everything is just perfect."

"Well, I think your breakfast is going to be cold, baby. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. "I'll take hot sex with you over a hot breakfast any day of the week."

* * *

"Elena?" said an unwelcomed voice.

"Uh-huh."

"Elena, are you all right?"

_Oh, shit, where did I go?_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the last time I was in here. I feel so guilty about the way we left things."

_Man, what kind of bullshit am I feeding him? Who the fuck cares? It's working. _

"Elena, we're past that. We're back together now, right?"

"Yes, of course we are."

"Well, why don't you go sit down on the couch. I'll clear these dishes really fast."

"Dinner was wonderful, Stefan."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Can I get you something stronger to drink now?"

"Yes, please." I didn't hesitate this time.

"What would you like, Elena?"

"Surprise me, okay?"

Stefan came back with a glass of white wine. Unbelievable. I dated him for months and he still doesn't know what kind of wine I like to drink. Damon knew what I liked.

"You really do look beautiful. I'm so glad you came over." Stefan moved in closer to me on the couch.

"Me too. I'm sorry for everything."

Stefan grabbed the glass of white wine out of my hand and placed it down on the coffee table and began looking at me with lust in his eyes.

_Oh, God, he's going to kiss me._

"I've missed you." He put his hand on my cheek and moved in for the kiss. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop him or he would get suspicious. His cold lips touched mine and I tried not to cringe. I couldn't believe that not long ago I really cared for Stefan and now him touching me was making my skin crawl. He didn't hold back. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and kissed me hard. I tried to kiss him back but all I could do was think about Damon.

**(KNOCKING ON THE FRONT DOOR)**

I pulled away from Stefan and was completely relieved.

"Oh, are you expecting someone, Stefan?"

"No, I wasn't. Just ignore it." Stefan started to kiss me again.

**(KNOCKING ON THE FRONT DOOR)**

"Stefan, maybe you should just answer it."

"Holy hell, doesn't anyone know how to call first?" Stefan seemed none too pleased.

He got up from the couch and went to answer the door. The person standing on the other side of the threshold was just who I was hoping to see.

"Hey, Stefan, sorry to bother you."

"Alaric, what are you doing here?"

"I hate to do this to you, man, but you helped me before. My car is broke down just down the road and I need a jump and you're the only house around for miles."

"Can't you call a tow, Alaric? I'm kind of busy right now."

I jumped up from the couch to make my presence known.

"Hey, Alaric."

"Hey, Elena, I'm sorry to disturb your evening."

"Alaric, I can't leave Elena right now. I'll call you a tow."

_Oh, shit, Stefan isn't going along with the plan. I have to think of something._

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll wait for you. Go help Alaric. I don't mind."

"Elena, I'd rather stay here with you."

_Oh, my God, stop being such a controlling egomaniac asshole, Stefan._

"I'm really glad you worked things out with Stefan."

"Thanks, Alaric, me too," I said. _What a fucking lie that is._

"Man, Stefan, she was so upset at herself for breaking things off. She was a complete mess without you. I thought I'd never get her to stop crying yesterday. It was Stefan this and Stefan that."

_This is why I love Alaric. Always thinking fast on his feet, just like my Damon. I just know those two will hit it off if they ever meet._

"I was a mess without her too." I could see Stefan getting more comfortable with the situation.

"Well, I am sorry for bothering you all's evening. I'll go back to my car and wait for the tow."

"Alaric, wait," Stefan said. "You'll be waiting for an hour or two for a tow out here. Let me help you out."

"That would be great. You sure you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. "

Stefan didn't look too pleased but he looked finally at ease with the prospect of leaving me there.

"You'll wait for me?" Stefan asked.

"Of course I will. I want to finish what we started. I'll just sit here on the couch and finish my wine. Bye, Alaric, always great to see you." _Boy did I ever mean that._

"I'll be back at 8:30, okay?"

"Okay, Stefan. I'll be here."

I thought he was never going to leave. It was 8:00. I had to find that cellar and I had to find it in less than thirty minutes. Alaric said he'd try to stall Stefan for as long as he could, so I knew I had to move fast.

I went around the house trying to find the entrance to the cellar. I couldn't find it. I wondered why Stefan had never shown it to me all the times I've been over here. Damn it, after 10 minutes and I still hadn't found it. What the hell was I going to do? If I didn't find the cellar, I'd never get the chance again - well, unless I wanted to keep pretending to be Stefan's girlfriend and I had no intentions of doing that.

_Think, Elena, there had to be a time that Stefan went to the cellar. Wait a minute, there was that one night he said he had to go downstairs for something and he went into the kitchen. That's got to be where the entrance is._

I ran into the kitchen and started opening any doors I could see. Nothing. _Motherfucker, where is the damn door? _I was about to give up when I suddenly noticed a large wooden book shelf over on the back end of the kitchen that really didn't seem to hold any purpose. There were a few knickknacks on it but otherwise it was bare.

I ran over to the bookcase looking for a latch or an entrance point to the cellar. I started pulling on the few books that were there and one particular book would not come off the shelf. I suddenly realized it wasn't a book at all. It was some type of lever. I pushed the book forward and I heard the sound of something unlatching and then just like that the bookcase popped open.

I couldn't believe it. I looked inside and it was pitch black. I looked for a light switch on the wall to no avail. I then saw a thin white string hanging down from the ceiling. I pulled on it and a light came on, which showed a steep set of stairs. I headed down as fast as I safely could. It was cold and wet and the smell was less than desirable but it didn't matter. All I cared about was finding Damon, but I was so afraid what I would find when I got there.

When I got down to the bottom of the stairs, there was a huge metal door. _Shit, so this is what Stefan was up to. How the hell am I going to get in here? I made it all the way to this point and I can't even get in. This isn't fucking happening. Keys, where are the keys?_

I ran back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Those keys had to be somewhere. Stefan probably didn't think to hide them. He had no reason to believe anyone knew of the despicable shit he was up to. I rummaged through the drawers and the cabinets and couldn't find anything. I looked at the clock. It was 8:17. Oh, my God, I only have maybe 13 minutes at best.

I was freaking out, ready to burst into tears and then I remembered something. Stefan always threw his keys in the drawer by the front door. This was my last chance. If they weren't there, I would have no more time. I ran into the living room and straight to the drawer. I opened it and there were three loose keys. I knew they weren't Stefan's car keys, because he had taken them, so I snatched up all three keys and ran back into the kitchen.

I ran down the stairs and straight to this door, the door keeping me from the man I love. I tried the first key I grabbed and it didn't work. I then tried the second key and I wouldn't even go into the opening. _Please God, let this be the key. _I tried to put the third key into the lock and it went straight in. I held my breath and I slowly turned the key and I heard the click of a lock opening_. It was the key, Thank God._

When I opened the door, all I saw was a long hallway. It was cold and damp and dirty, not fit for an animal, let alone Damon to be down here. I propped the door open for a quick getaway if I needed one and I walked down the long hallway. As I approached the end of it, I saw another door. It was a solid door with an opening near the top with bars. I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't respond. I was terrified to see what was in there, but I knew I had to see for myself.

I walked up to the opening and peered in. It was a small room, dark, nothing but a cot looking bed at the far end. It appeared empty. I tried to open the door and it was locked. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't there. Was I too late? Was he ever here at all?

I broke down right there. I couldn't contain my grief or my anger any longer. "Damon, where the hell are you? I'm here. I've come for you."

I lost it right there. I started kicking the door and beating the side of it with my hands. "I can't do this without you, Damon. I can't. Please!"

I turned away from the door and slid down it landing on my backside. I sat there cradled in a ball, completely helpless. I knew Stefan would be home soon and I didn't even give a fuck if he found me down here. I didn't care about anything anymore.

"Elena?" a very faint, almost inaudible whisper rang out.

I looked up and thought I was hearing things. At this point, I knew I had about lost my mind with everything I'd gone through in the last 48 hours. I convinced myself I didn't hear anything. I stood up from off the ground and made a decision. I would have to pick myself up and go back upstairs and confront Stefan. There was no other way. That sorry ass motherfucker was going to tell me what he did to Damon. I started to walk back down the hall when I heard someone call out again.

"Elena?"

_I fucking just heard that, didn't I?_

I ran back to the door I had been to and I looked inside again. I still didn't see anything.

"Damon, are you in there?"

It was quiet for it seemed like forever and then I heard the faint sound of someone coughing over in the corner to my right.

I moved as far over as I could to the left of the door trying to see into the room on the far right side. I suddenly saw something but couldn't make it out, but then it moved and I jumped.

"Oh, my God, Damon, is that you?"

(Silence)

"Damon, please answer me."

"Elena?"

My heart died and then came back to life.

"Yes, baby, it's me. Damon, I can't see you. Are you hurt?"

"Stefan (coughing) vervained me. I need (coughing) blood."

"Can you come over here to me, Damon?"

"I can't move."

I had to get in there to him immediately and I suddenly realized I had two more keys in my pocket. I hurriedly pulled out the keys to try and open the door. I put the first key I grabbed into the lock and by some miracle it fit and the door opened. I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't get in that fucking room fast enough. I ran over to Damon. He looked near death. He was pale, cold, dehydrated and his skin looked discolored. He was motionless and weak.

"Damon, can you hear me? I'm here, I'm right here with you. I love you."

I kneeled down next to him and put his head in my lap and rubbed his face.

"Elena (he winced in pain), you found me."

"Yes, baby, I found you and I'm never going to leave you."

He gasped for air. "I missed you so fucking much."

"Shh, don't try to talk."

Oh, hell no. I wasn't going to lose him like this. I didn't think; I just reacted. He was lying there helpless, in pain, and starving to death and I knew I could help him. He needed blood or he was going to die down there. I did the only thing I knew to do. I moved my arm and I put my wrist up to Damon's mouth.

"Damon, listen to me, you have to drink."

"Elena (coughing), what are you doing?"

"Please, don't argue with me now. You need blood. I'm giving you mine."

"No, I can't."

"You can and you will. Take it," I pleaded.

"I don't want to hurt you, Elena."

"You won't hurt me. I'm not going to let you die in my arms. Please I'm asking you to drink from me."

Are you sure?"

"As sure as I'm in love with you. Now, drink, please. We don't have much time."

Damon leaned forward and hesitated as he put his mouth to my wrist.

"It's okay. I want you to," I whispered.

Damon had no more restraint. My blood was there for the taking and he was starving. He bit down into my wrist. Beyond the initial pain from the sharp fangs penetrating my skin, it felt more like a numbing and tingling feeling throughout my body. I felt Damon's initial reluctance turn into urgency.

"Mmm," he mumbled as he drank from me. He was sucking hard and draining my blood from me at a rapid pace. I didn't know how much blood he needed or how much was even safe for me to lose, but I was going to let him have as much as he wanted even if it was more than he needed. As he drank, I felt his grip on me strengthen, his coloring started to return and his body became warmer and responsive to me. But I also felt something else. My body and mind started experiencing some form of a high I had never felt before. One thing was crystal clear, anything that involved Damon's mouth on me had some crazy erotic effect on me I couldn't explain.

Then suddenly it stopped. Damon had stopped drinking from me, but now I was the one a bit dazed.

"God, your fucking blood, Elena…"

"Is it working?" I asked.

He sat up, which caught me by surprise, and he leaned his back up against the wall and finally was able to look at me. "I would say it's working."

"Thank God." I let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Elena? Did I fucking hurt you?" He grabbed my face and cradled it in his hands.

"No, no, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Are you really okay?" I fell into his arms and held on for dear life.

"I just tasted your fucking blood. I'm more than okay, baby. You can't imagine how that feels." He kissed my head as he cradled me in his arms.

"Stefan didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Yes, he hurt me, but not physically."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him when I get my hands on him," he said angrily.

I couldn't believe I was almost okay with that.

"God, I thought I lost you, Damon."

"You'll never lose me. I love you too much."

"I know you do." I nestled my head tighter into his neck.

Damon took his hand and slowly traced the curve of my body in my little black dress.

"By the way... (he whispered so softly)...nice dress."

I pulled back and looked at him with a questionable grin. "You like?"

"I'd love to take it off of you in the very near future."

"I'm sure you would," I smiled a mischievous smile.

"And I'm going to," he snapped back with a grin.

Damon then tried to slowly get up, but he was still a bit woozy.

"Easy, Damon, I think you're still a bit light-headed."

"That's not from the vervain, Elena. That's from having your blood in my mouth."

"And did it taste as good as you had imagined it?" I teasingly said.

"Do you even have to ask me that?"

"That good, huh?" I smiled widely at him.

"I'm just recovering from being near death and you already have me wanting to fuck you. Un-fucking-believable."

"One thing at a time. I need to get you out of here first, Damon."

We finally were able to stop and look at each other without the threat of him dying between us.

"I'm so sorry about that letter. I didn't mean a word of it."

"If I believed a word of it, I wouldn't be here."

He grasped my face and softly kissed my lips three or four times. "God, I love every fucking inch of you, Elena."

All of a sudden I felt so overwhelmed. Whether it was happiness, joy, relief, exhaustion or just my fear of losing him, I didn't know, but I couldn't move. I started to get emotional when everything seemed to finally catch up to me. I jumped into his arms and held him tight and the tears began to flow.

"Oh, baby, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm right here. I'm right here."

"I missed you so much, Damon. I can't even talk about it."

"Shh, shh, I got you, Elena."

I held him so tight. I wouldn't let go of him.

"How can I love you this much? How did I get this lucky?" I said with tears running down my cheeks.

"No, Elena, I think it's the other way around."

I leaned forward and looked at him and smiled. He was so beautiful, he was my one, and I almost lost him. We finally kissed passionately and, God, did we make up for lost time. I never loved him more than that moment.

I suddenly grew angry thinking of what Stefan did and thinking of what might have happened. He almost killed the man I love because he couldn't have me.

"How could Stefan do this to you? I fucking hate him. What was he going to do, just keep you down here forever?"

"We'll talk about that later. But just so you know, Stefan's a fucking dead man."

Damon's face suddenly grew worried like he realized something, but he didn't tell me what it was.

"Elena, listen to me, you got to get out of here. I'll handle Stefan."

"What are you talking about? We both have to get out of here."

"It's not safe for you here now. Stefan can't find you here."

"Damon, I don't care about me right now. All I care about is you."

I suddenly realized I had been down here too long. I looked at my phone. Holy fuck, it was 8:45. _Oh, my God. _I jumped up. "Damon, we got to go now."

Suddenly my heart sank, when I heard the door behind me slam shut and then I heard his voice, his angry, betrayed, vengeful, demanding voice.

"You're not fucking going anywhere with him, Elena."


	15. The Cellar

**Rated M for Strong Language. **

**A very long chapter to bring everything to a head! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Stefan, don't do this!" I screamed at him. "Open the door, for God's sake. Look what you've done. How could you do this to your own brother?"

I looked at Damon. He already knew what I was doing. The only hope we had of getting out of here was for Stefan to think he was still too weak to move.

"He's no brother of mine, Elena. He deserves to pay for what he's done, what you've both done."

"Please open the door, Stefan. We can talk about this."

"It's too fucking late for talking, Elena. You lied to me."

"You lied to me too," I said exasperated.

"Well, you've turned out to be a slut and a liar so I think I win that argument."

I pushed my foot hard against Damon trying to keep him from reacting. I knew that remark would set him off. It wasn't the time to respond. We needed Stefan inside first.

"And you're going to be a cold-blooded murderer if you let Damon die down here. You can't fucking do this!"

"Shut your damn mouth, Elena. You ran off to be with my brother, my fucking BROTHER, who I despise. I can do what the fuck I want."

"You cold bastard," I said as I glared angrily at him.

I got up and walked over to the door to get closer to Stefan who was peering in through the opening and to keep his attention on me, not Damon.

"I tried to talk to you. I wanted to tell you this but I never got the chance, but you've given me no choice but to tell you now. I met Damon before I met you."

"What are you talking about now? More lies, Elena?"

"No, it was over six months ago. It's a long, complicated story, but it's true. I met him online as Nomad and then we decided to meet in person. I fell for him instantly then, but he compelled me to forget we ever met because he didn't want this monstrous unknown kind of life for me, Stefan. He thought it was too dangerous and life-threatening to pull me into. I'm beginning to see why. But he chose to walk away and give me up unselfishly."

"You're giving my brother too much fucking credit. Damon uses women, drains them, in more ways than one, and then tosses them aside. He doesn't have the capability of loving anyone but himself."

"That's not true. He does love me. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I love him, too."

"How do you think you telling me that you love my brother would ever get you out of here?"

"Stefan, look at me, please. I'm sorry, I truly am. But this is over. Why can't you just let me go?"

"I'll never let you go."

"Stefan, this isn't you. You wouldn't just let him die like this, would you?"

"Don't fucking pretend you know who I am, Elena, not now."

Wow, I stood there looking at him and couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. It was as if I was talking to someone else. Stefan was so bitter and angry but it seemed so deep within him as if he had been holding a grudge for some time and it had been building to a head for a while. I didn't know when or how his behavior got so extreme, but I could tell I'd lost the Stefan I knew. I couldn't help but try to get through to him. I had no other choice.

"Please, we can work this out. You don't need him. Let me out of here and we can talk about this."

"STOP trying to help him!" I want him to suffer for what he's done to me."

"Stefan, please, I care about you."

"Don't you dare say that to me, Elena."

"Please, you're not this person. You're not cruel like this."

"I don't give a shit about him. It was you that I loved and now you've betrayed me too."

"I didn't betray you, Stefan."

"Stop fucking lying to me, Elena."

I started to cry. I knew I couldn't get through to him. He was too far gone. How was I going to get the hell out of here?

"Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do with you, Elena."

"You would never hurt me."

"You have no fucking idea what I'm capable of." His face grew eerily dark.

I walked over to Damon and I knelt down beside him. If pleading with Stefan wouldn't work, I figured I'd threaten him with something I knew would really anger and provoke him.

"Okay, fine, leave me down here with Damon. If you won't help him, then I will."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Stefan yelled out.

I put my wrist up to Damon's mouth. "I'm going to give him my blood, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Stefan's face turned beastly and his rage turned to insanity. He wanted me nowhere near Damon and I could see him losing it. I was afraid of what he might do, actually. As I put my wrist up to Damon's mouth, the door flew open and Stefan grabbed me and yanked me across the room before I knew what happened.

"Let go of me. I need to help him."

"You would give him your blood, your fucking blood, Elena?"

"Of course I would. I would do anything for him. I love him." I was done trying to appease him so I went for angering him instead and it was working.

"You're a fucking coward, Stefan."

"Coward?"

"Yes, coward. You couldn't face Damon on your own so you vervain him and starve him so you wouldn't have to get your ass kicked by him."

"Shut up, Elena."

"What, you can't take the truth? Damon is 100 times the man you are. He is loving and caring and he would protect me before anything or anyone, and here you are standing here manhandling me."

"I said shut your fucking mouth, Elena."

"Or what, you're going to kill me? Go ahead. I don't want to live without him."

"Why? Because you spread your legs for him and fucked him within days of meeting him and now you're in love with him?"

I slapped him so hard in the face that my hand stung. "I'm sorry I ever met you. And, yes, Damon knows how to fuck me, something you obviously didn't know how to do_." _

_I wish I hadn't sunk to his level, but the words were already out there._

Stefan let go of my arm and grabbed my neck. He held onto it tightly and I felt my airway constricting and I started fighting for my breath.

"You're hurting me. Let go of me. I can't breathe," I said while straining.

"You will never be with Damon again, at least not living and breathing."

Stefan's face grew darker, his eyes burning red and his veins popping through his forehead. His fangs grew from his mouth and he looked crazed and demented and I was on the receiving end of that unbalanced rage. He let go of me and took a step back, staring me down like a wild animal before it attacks its prey.

"What are you going to do?" I was terrified.

"This is all your fault, Elena, you should remember that." Stefan was being completely irrational but eerily calm.

"Stefan, no."

Before I knew it, Stefan went flying across the room. I screamed and turned around trying to see what was happening. Damon was in full-fledged vampire mode and he had Stefan pinned against the back wall. He obviously had his strength back and he was fucking pissed. I never knew ferocious and savage behavior could look so hot and sexy at the same time, but Damon managed to pull it off. My mind didn't know what to process.

"Didn't I tell you never to fucking touch her? I warned you to stay the fuck away from her, Stefan. Now I'm going to kill you."

"Fuck you, Damon." I saw the fear in Stefan's eyes.

Damon thrust his fist straight into Stefan's abdomen and then pulled it out. Their fight, if you can even call it that, was on and it was brutal, at least on Damon's part. Damon was really beating the shit out of Stefan. Stefan wasn't even getting a punch in.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Damon said between repeated blows. "I told you should have killed me when you had the chance, you fucking wuss-ass motherfucker."

Stefan wasn't saying anything at this point, just taking a beating by Damon. He had threatened my life and that alone was a deal breaker for Damon. He wasn't having no part in letting Stefan get away with hurting me.

"Damon, what should I do?" I yelled out to him.

"Get the hell out of here, Elena, now!"

"I don't want to leave you."

"God damn it, Elena, I mean, it, get out of here. You don't want to see this. I don't want you to see this."

I didn't want to leave him even though I knew I needed to get help, but I didn't know if killing Stefan was what I wanted for Damon. Killing his own brother would be too much of a burden on him and me. Stefan had become unhinged and he was obviously disturbed and deranged, but I didn't want Damon to kill him in the heat of the moment and regret it later. So I didn't listen to him and I stayed put.

"Damon, stop."

Damon didn't acknowledge me and continued his ravage beating on Stefan.

"Please stop. You don't have to kill him."

Just in that moment, Damon kicked Stefan hard, hard enough that his body flew across the room and over me and landed just in the doorway. I tried to react and jump over him to avoid contact, but he grabbed me by the leg so fast I had no time to respond. He jumped up and spun me around and he stood with his back to the door holding me up against him with his arm around my throat. He looked half beaten to death but he was still strong enough to hold me down.

_Oh, fuck, Damon is going to be so pissed I didn't get the hell out of here. I never listen, do I?_

"ELENA!" Damon desperately yelled out to me.

"I'm sorry," I cried out.

"Stefan, let her fucking go. This is between you and me."

"You lose, Damon. I'm going to take the one thing you claim to love the most away from you."

Before I could understand what was happening, Stefan bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth and shoved his blood down my throat. I started gagging and choking on it.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" I called out.

"So help me God, don't do this," Damon said urgently. "I'm begging you, don't do this to her."

_Oh, shit, what's happening?_

"What's going on, Damon?" I cried out.

"Shhh, baby, I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise."

"Don't fucking lie to her. Doesn't she deserve the truth, huh?"

"What is he talking about, Damon?" I said anxiously.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let him do this to you." Damon looked anxious, almost panicked.

"Do what to me? I'm scared. Please, help me."

"Let her go. She doesn't deserve this. You know she doesn't deserve this."

"Damon, are you going to tell her or should I?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Stefan. She's already terrified enough as it is."

"What is he talking about?" I looked at Damon desperately.

"Well, Elena, I gave Damon the choice to write you that letter and give you up so you could live a normal human life with me or -"

"Or what?" I said in a panic.

"Or I was going to turn you. I was going to make you something you never wanted to be."

"Why would you do that to me, Stefan? Why?"

"I wasn't going to let him have you, not again."

"What do you mean, not again?" I said confused.

"You couldn't leave it alone, could you, Elena? The plan was working. He wrote you the letter. He broke it off. Why couldn't you just let him the fuck go? Why the fuck did you have to go looking for him?" He pulled his arm around my neck even harder.

Damon let out a vicious growl and moved in within a foot of us.

"I'll break her neck if you come any closer, Damon, and you know what that means for her."

"Please, Stefan, (coughing), I can't breathe." I was feeling weak and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Kill me, rip my heart fucking out of my chest but let her go," Damon begged. "But hurting her won't solve anything. Please don't do this to her, Brother."

"Now you want to call me your brother? You're fucking unbelievable."

"Please, Stefan, I love her."

"You look so desperate. I almost believe you really do love her."

"She's my whole life, Stefan. I've never asked you for anything, but I'm begging you to let her go."

Stefan let out an unsettling psychotic laugh. "Your whole life? You didn't give a damn that she was my whole life, did you, Damon?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again. Just let her fucking go."

"Poor, poor Damon, losing it all over a girl who would have grown old and died and left you alone in the end."

"None of that matters to me, Stefan."

"You'd give up everything for a temporary thing?"

"Elena isn't temporary; she's necessary."

Listening to him fight for me, willing to do anything at all to save me, completely broke me down.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I'm so so sorry." I was crying uncontrollably.

"Baby, you've got to stop. This is not your fault. This is my fault."

(Crying) "No, it isn't. You told me to leave and I didn't listen to you. I'm so sorry."

"Come on, when do you ever listen to me? That's one of the things I love about you."

"I love you so much, Damon."

"Oh, God, can you two just get a room?" Stefan said sarcastically. "Oh, no, that's right, you can't."

"You're a fucking bitter asshole," Damon said glaring at Stefan.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Damon. You can die or she can, I don't give a fuck, but you choose. What's it going to be?"

"Nooooooo!" I yelled out.

"You can stab yourself through the heart where you stand or I will turn your precious Elena into a vampire right here right now while you sit here and watch. So I can either end her life as she knows it and turn her into a monster like us knowing it's the last thing she wants or you can kill yourself in front of her right now and I will let her live her human existence without interference from me."

"So you would let her go, just like that?" Damon asked.

"If I can't have her, neither will you, at least not in the way you want her. So what's it gonna be, Damon, Vampire Elena who will resent you for not saving her from this life she didn't ask for or Human Elena who will live her human existence but you won't be around to enjoy it?"

"How do I know that you would let her go? You could kill her anyway or force her to be with you."

"You have my word, Brother."

"That's not worth a fuck, Stefan."

"Well, that's all you've got and the time is ticking away. What's it going to be? I can snap her neck right now if you'd like and choose for you."

"Stefan, you are one sick son of a bitch. You're not my brother. But you know what my fucking answer is."

I panicked. I knew what Damon would choose and I couldn't live with that.

"Damon, no, you can't. I won't – I won't let you." I feel my anxiety kick in and I can't breathe. Oh, God, I was having a panic attack.

"Stefan, please, my God, listen to me," I pleaded. "You don't have to do this. You fucking don't, okay? I will be with you. I will live with you. I'll do whatever you want me to, but don't make Damon choose."

"It's not that simple anymore," Stefan groaned.

"Yes, it is. It can be. I promise you I'll do whatever you want." I looked over at Damon and it broke my heart. He saw my desperation and I saw his.

Stefan ignored my pleas. "Get it over with, Damon. It will be easier for her that way, don't you think?"

"If you think I can stand here and watch Damon kill himself, you are insane. I won't do it."

_Bad choice of words considering I knew Stefan was fucking ape-shit crazy._

"You can and you will, Elena. Your betrayal deserves a proper punishment."

"You can't make me do this! I won't recover from that. I know I won't. Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything you ask, anything."

"Aww, Elena, you sound just like Damon did, all willing to give each other up to save the other. It's a downright fucking paperback romance novel. But it's too late for that, Elena. Your word is for shit. I already gave Damon the choice to walk away and look where we are. You broke my heart and you didn't think twice about it."

"Don't you fucking guilt trip her." Damon growled.

"So what's it going to be, Damon, you or her? Time is up."

"Damon, please, I – I – I can't -" (tears flowed down my face)

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay," Damon said trying to calm me down.

"No, it's really not. Don't say that to me right now. I can't do this, Damon, I can't. I can't watch you do this. Please tell me this isn't happening."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I have no choice. I have to choose your life over mine."

"I guess it's settled then," Stefan gloated.

Damon pulled off a piece of wood from underneath the bed frame and walked back over to me and Stefan.

"Stefan, you can't let him do this. Please, stop him," I begged. "Say something, you son of a bitch."

"Say good-bye to your lover, Elena."

"I fucking hate you. I hate you so much," I shouted loudly. "You are a cold, inhuman piece of fucking shit."

I turned to Damon and pleaded for him not to do this. "Damon, look at me. Please don't leave me. I'm asking you, for me, please don't do this. You don't have to do this."

"I have to, Elena."

_And then it suddenly hit me. He didn't have to do this at all._

"No, you don't have to. Don't you understand? I can't love anyone else but you. I've lost that capacity now. You're it for me whether you're here or not; don't you know that?"

"You're it for me, too, Elena. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I was so fucking done with. But I have to do this for you because I have no other choice but to. If loving you means I have to die to save your life, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Don't think of it as a tragedy, Elena; think of it as a blessing that we could love one another this deeply to risk everything for each other. It just proves how strong our love is. And that love will always be with me because you're a part of me forever. Trust that I will love you forever even in my death; will you do that for me, Elena?"

"Damon, but I –"

"Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course I will. I never knew love existed like this, that I could be loved and feel love in the way you have given it to me. You woke my silent heart up and it's been alive and beating for you ever since. I'll love you forever, Damon. There will never be anyone else for me ever, so that's why -"

"You deserve your human life, Elena. I won't take that from you. I'll always love you."

"I deserve YOU, Damon, and you deserve me no matter what. I have never been surer of anything. I want to be –"

"Can we get this fucking over with already?" Stefan interrupted.

"Don't make her look at me, Stefan, please."

"Just fucking do it, Damon." Stefan was so cold and expressionless.

"Elena, look away from me, please. I don't want you to see this."

"Stop, you don't understand," I said desperately.

"Why don't you just shut up, Elena," Stefan yelled out.

"Don't fucking talk to her, you motherfucker. You got what you wanted. Leave her alone."

"Damon, listen to me." _Why isn't anyone listening to me, damn it?_

"I know I told you I didn't want to be a vampire when I was with Stefan and that still holds true, but what you didn't know is everything changed when I fell for you. I didn't want it with Stefan because it never felt right to me, it never felt like forever. But I knew the moment I fell in love with you that it was never an option to ever lose you. You are forever for me. My life is in your hands. I'll stand beside you and move when you move. There is no other direction for me to take. I didn't know the depth of what all that meant until right now at this moment. It's so clear now, don't you see? You don't have to give me up. You don't have to protect me from being what you are."

"What are you saying to me, Elena?" Damon said anxiously but uncertain of what I was saying.

"I'm saying I've risked everything to find you and get you back to me for a reason. I can't live without you. I'm not about to let you kill yourself, you idiot. I want to be with you and if that means being a bloodsucking, ass-kicking, never-aging vampire to have you forever, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. But it's not even a sacrifice; it's what I want, it's what I need to do. I have no choice because you're it for me. I didn't think it would happen for a few years down the road, but I knew it would happen for me to live out forever with you, which is what I'm planning to do. I refuse to let you kill yourself when it doesn't have to be that way. I had already decided I was going to turn for you, Damon. It just needs to happen sooner rather than later."

"Elena..." Damon exhaled deeply.

Stefan suddenly pulled me out the door recklessly and with no regard to my safety and locked Damon inside.

"Stefan, you son of a bitch, it's over! Let her go, God damn it!" Damon ran to the door and grabbed the bars. "Get the hell back here, Stefan. Where are you taking her?"

Stefan dragged me violently all the way down the hallway by the neck. He went past the steel door and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, releasing me, and I fell to the ground. I could hear Damon yelling all the way down the hall. "Elena! Elena!"

"You ruined everything, you lying slut!" Stefan screamed crazily. "Damon is going to die down here and you will not be able to do a thing about it."

"What are you going to do, Stefan?" _He's completely having a mental breakdown before my eyes._

"Well, since changing you is no longer a choice or a punishment, it seems, I'm going to take away all of your memories of your life and my brother and send you far away."

"I'm on vervain, Stefan, you can't compel me."

(Laughing like a deranged lunatic) "Oh, about that, the night that you broke up with me, I stole your necklace, and the funny thing is you've been too busy fucking my brother to even notice it was gone. I thought I might have to compel you tonight if things didn't go as planned. But I have to give it to you, Elena, you sure fooled me good, especially in that little black dress of yours."

I grabbed my neck and realized I didn't have my necklace, and he was right I hadn't even noticed because I had been too preoccupied with Damon.

"Look at me, Elena."

I tried to struggle with him but he pulled me up from the ground clinching my face hard. I knew what he was about to do.

"Stefan, please don't do this. I'll do whatever you say, I promise."

"That fucking line again? Too late, bitch. You've proven you can't be trusted. You need to learn your lesson, Katherine."

"Katherine? Who's Katherine? It's me, Elena." Where did you go just now?"

"Shut up, you're confusing me. You had to look just like her, didn't you? You pretended to be this sweet, innocent girl and then you turned on me just like she did. She betrayed me by sleeping with my brother just like you and I thought you were different, but you are the same lying cheating whore that Katherine was."

_Katherine? Who's Katherine? _

"Stefan, I'm sorry, I don't understand. I don't know who Katherine is, but I'm not her. You understand that, right?"

"Shut up, Katherine!" He slapped me hard across the face and I fell down again.

"I'm not Katherine. Stop this."

He grabbed ahold of my neck and I felt my body stiffen. I didn't know whether he was going to kill me or kill this Katherine chick who he thought I apparently was, but he was crazed and out of his mind and I felt my body reacting to my air supply being cut off. I tried beating him off of me but it was no use.

I thought it was over for me when, without warning, Stefan let out a loud, abrupt pained groan. His hold on my neck loosened immediately and he fell forward onto me. I pushed him off of me and crawled backwards on my hands. I looked over at Stefan and protruding from his back was a large, metal arrow.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I froze. I looked up to the top of the staircase and there he was.

"Alaric!" I cried out.

He ran down the stairs and straight to Stefan who was trying to pull the arrow out of his back. He kicked Stefan in his gut and he fell backwards against the concrete wall.

"Didn't anyone teach you never to touch a girl, you spineless asshole, especially not someone I care about?" Alaric hollered.

Stefan started to growl and lunge toward Alaric. I don't know exactly what I saw, but in lightning speed, like watching a martial arts film, Alaric pulled out two long, sharp wooden stakes from under his jacket that looked to have liquid-filled syringes attached to them. He charged at Stefan, stabbing him through the chest missing his heart. Stefan went down hard and cried out in pain. Alaric bent down and shot a needle full of God knows what into Stefan's neck and he was flat out cold.

"Nothing like some vervain-filled stakes to beat a punk-ass vampire into submission, huh, Elena?"

I was dumbfounded. I knew Alaric had his secrets but this was taking the cake.

"Elena, are you all right?"

"Oh, Alaric, I'm so happy to see you." I ran up to Alaric and we embraced.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little late. Stefan gave me the slip, so when I got here I didn't know where this cellar was and you never texted me the location once you found it. Luckily, I saw your cell phone sitting on the bookcase in the kitchen and I realized it must have been around here somewhere."

"I almost didn't find this godforsaken place myself, Alaric. I forgot all about texting you and didn't even realize I left my phone upstairs. Thank God, you found me and you're here now. That's all that matters. I thought I was going to die."

"Not on my watch, Elena."

I looked over at Stefan. "Whoa, he's out cold. Where did you learn all this, Alaric?"

"It's a long story."

"I know all about those," I smiled. "What did you shoot him with anyway? Will he be out for a while?"

"Well, the stakes were obviously filled with vervain but the shot into the neck has some specially formulated anti-vampire secret ingredients that will keep him out for a while."

I hugged Alaric again and I wouldn't let go of him. He saved me and – "Oh, my, God, Damon."

"Calm down, Elena."

"Damon is down here in this cell. I've got to get him out."

"Well, you go ahead. I'm going to bind Stefan's arms and legs with some anti-vampire zip ties and I'll drag him down there to the cell when I get done."

"Thank you, Alaric." I turned to run.

"Oh, by the way, Elena, it looks like you chose wisely in the brother department."

"You have no idea, Alaric."

I ran down the hall straight to Damon. It seemed like the longest 25 feet I've ever had to run.

"Damon, I'm here."

"Oh, thank God, Elena. Are you all right, baby?"

"Yes, I'm so okay. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

He looked at me and his face grew angry.

"What the hell happened to your face, Elena? Did that fucker hit you? Where is he? Where's Stefan?"

"I'm okay. Stefan can't hurt me anymore. He's down the hall, knocked the fuck out."

"Elena, how the hell did you -"

"Look at me." I grabbed the side of his face through the bars and pulled him to me and I pressed my lips against his and stayed there for a long while breathing him in.

"It's over, Damon, it's really over," I whispered as I kissed him again.

"God, I missed your lips, Elena."

"And I missed yours," I exhaled loudly.

"Elena?"

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled.

"Can you open the door?"

"Huh?" I was so lost in kissing him I didn't realize there was still a three-inch metal door between us.

"Will you open the door so I can get my hands on you, please?" he smirked.

I fumbled for the keys and finally found the key, the key to open the door that was separating me from being in the arms of the man I love. I unlocked the door and time stood still. He stood there a foot from me looking at me full of want and desire and maybe even amazement, but I stood there looking at him full of tears, angst and desperation. It was finally over and I could actually be in his arms.

I don't know how I got there but I was there. I threw myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around him. He held me so tight, kissing the side of my face as I dug my face straight into the side of his neck and stayed there. I started to cry as I felt him holding me tight. I had him back. I was holding onto him for dear life and I was never going to let him go.

"Are you going to cry every time you see me, Elena? This is becoming a habit."

"I can't – can't help it. You are my go-to person and when I didn't have you to go to anymore, I was left standing alone trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do."

"Look at you. You turned in the right direction and found me all on your own. You are the strongest person I know, Elena."

"I didn't know I could be. I thought I was going to break. I didn't know what Stefan did or was going to do to you. I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you too. I hated being helpless. If anything had happened to you –"

"Shhh, it didn't. I'm with you now, Damon, and you're never going to get rid of me."

"Nor you me," he smiled.

"God, I missed your smile," I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I missed your everything, Elena."

_Out-complimenting me again. His way with words is so much better than mine..._

"Damon, can we get out of here? I just want to go home and forget about this awful place."

"And I just want to get you out of that dress immediately."

We smiled and looked at each other, so relieved that we could joke about something so normal again. I latched onto Damon and he latched onto me and we headed out the door of that dreadful cell.

"You know you saved me." He kissed me on my head as we exited the room.

"Well, actually, Damon…"

"Is everything okay, Elena?" Alaric appeared, surprising me and definitely surprising Damon.

Damon stood still but pulled me closer to him. I forgot that Damon and Alaric hadn't actually met yet. I've talked about it enough, but here it was, my two favorite guys, besides my brother, and they were face to face.

_I hope this goes as good as I imagined it._

At least Alaric had the heads-up to know about Damon, but I'd never actually even mentioned Alaric to Damon. There never seemed to be an opportune time in all the craziness. But I could see Damon getting very apprehensive and protective of me fast. I mean, by all accounts, Alaric was a tall, dark and good-looking guy with obvious skills and high-powered weaponry and a first-class education and he was standing in front of Damon with Stefan in tow and Damon was at a complete disadvantage because he didn't have a clue who Alaric was. All he knew was Alaric knew me by my first name and so that in itself already had Damon on the defensive rather quickly.

"Oh, Damon, I'd like you to meet Alaric. He's the one that actually saved the day."

"I wouldn't say that, Elena," Alaric responded. "You did most of the dirty work. I just came in and pulled the trigger…a couple of times."

Alaric dragged Stefan into the cell and walked back out.

"You can keep him in there until y'all decide what you're going to do with him. He'll be out for a few hours at least."

"I've already decided." Damon headed straight into the cell.

"Damon, wait," I called out.

"Wait for what, Elena? He deserves to die after what he did to you."

"Look, I'm as angry and disgusted with him as you are."

"Anger has nothing to do with it. He threatened your life and he hit you, end of fucking story."

"I know he did and, believe me, I'm not stupid enough to get in your way when it comes to why and how you protect me, but listen, Damon, he's not going anywhere. I don't want to get into the details of what's in Stefan's head right now, but there's some things we need to discuss about what's going on with him. I'm just too tired and have 'other things' on my mind to even begin to get into Stefan's issues tonight, okay? So will you not kill him until we've had a chance to talk about it first?"

"You are asking a lot of me, Elena."

"I know I am. Can you do that for me?"

Frustrated but compliant, Damon walked out of the room and right up to me.

"You are lucky I love you so much, Elena."

"And how much is that?"

"Enough to do anything you ask of me, apparently."

"Hmm, I'll remember that later," I grinned widely.

"And what 'other things' do you have on your mind, Elena?" Damon said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I -"

"Uh, excuse me, do y'all need to be alone because I could leave," Alaric chimed in. I almost forgot he was standing there.

"Oh, Damon, I'm sorry. This is Alaric, my history teacher, my part-time guardian, my friend, and now apparently my hero. He's been there for me and Jer ever since my parents died."

_Crap, did I just talk up Alaric a little too much to my semi-jealous, over-protective boyfriend? Oops._

"Wow, he's been busy, hasn't he?" Damon said sarcastically.

Damon leaned over to me and whispered, "He doesn't live in the same house with you too, does he?" I gave him the evil eye.

"Hello, Damon, it's very nice to meet you. Any guy Elena would risk her life for must mean a whole hell of a lot to her."

Alaric put his hand out to Damon. Damon hesitated but then shook Alaric's hand.

"Elena's told me a lot about you, Damon."

"Well, she's told me nothing about you." Damon looked disapprovingly at me.

"Come on, guys, can we get out of here?" I said, trying to break up the tension.

Alaric locked Stefan in and then we finally headed out of the mansion, out the door, and into the yard. My exhaustion caught up to me. I almost fell over but Damon caught me. As I headed to my car, I saw Jer leaning up against it, what a sight for sore eyes.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him.

He didn't say a word. He just grabbed me and held me tight.

"I'm here to take you home."

"Jer, I don't –"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. And before you get mad at Alaric, he didn't tell me anything until I showed up here on my own. You've been acting very strange lately, and when you left the house this evening I had a bad feeling."

"Jeremy, I..."

"I know, Elena. But I drove over here after you had been gone a while to check on you and I spotted Alaric heading up the driveway with some bow and arrow contraption and I really freaked out. He had to tell me what was going on or else I would have come through that door. He convinced me to wait out here. If y'all hadn't come out when you did, I was about to come in after you."

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I wanted to keep you out of this."

"I'm not a little kid. I know that vampires (looking at Damon) and obviously vampire hunters now (looking at Alaric) live in Mystic Falls. I've known for a while."

Jeremy walked over to Damon and put his hand out. "I'm Jeremy, Elena's over-protective brother."

"Hello, Jeremy. I'm Damon, Elena's over-protective boyfriend."

"Wow, Elena, it looks like you're 'overly' over-protected when you add me to the mix," Alaric teased.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the sight of my three knights in shining armor.

"Jeremy, it's really sweet you are here for me, but I really need to be with Damon right now. You don't understand."

"Elena, you look exhausted, tired, and I think Damon will understand if your baby brother wants to take you home after the night you've had. Isn't that right, Damon?"

_Oh, Jeremy, not a good time to ask Damon to agree with you._

"Please, let me take you home," Jeremy pleaded .

_Damn, did my brother have to be so sweet and loving right now? How can I say no to him, but I have to. I need to be with Damon; I have to be with Damon._

"Jeremy, I –"

"Elena, come here," Damon called out to me.

"But I was just about to tell Jeremy –"

"Come here for a minute, please," he said motioning me over with his hand.

I walked over to Damon and we walked a little ways away from everyone else.

"Why don't you just go with your brother?"

"Wait, what? No, I want to stay with you, Damon." I was getting all fired up.

"Baby, shh, it's okay. I don't want to be away from you for a second, but your brother is worried about you, understandably. Just let him take you home and I'll be by later to tuck you in."

"You will?"

"You couldn't keep me away, baby, if you tried." Damon kissed me softly on my lips and then the tip of my nose.

"You know I love you, you crazy, sexy, noncompliant girl."

"I love you too, you jerk, even if you are trying to get rid of me."

"Hardly. If I had my way, Elena, this dress, this little black low-cut-provoking-and-tempting dress of yours, would already be off of of you and I'd be inside you right now, but since we have an audience, I'm going to have to restrain myself – (pauses to look me up and down) – somehow."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I'll put it anywhere you want me to, Elena."

"Damon, you have such a way with words."

"Well, you look so fuckable in that dress, and you know how much I love to take you out of your clothes."

_Even though I've heard Damon's very direct approach before, it sure as hell never gets old._

"Shh, they're going to hear you," I blushed and whispered in his ear.

"That's the least of your problems right now. If you don't stop whispering in my ear and walk away from me right now, I'm going to pick you up and carry you around the side of the house and fuck you senseless against the side of it."

_What the fuck did he just say? Yes, I heard it and I'm picturing it just like you are_.

I exhaled deeply contemplating letting him do just that. "Tell me again how any of this is helping me want to walk away and leave you right now."

He stood there with that seductive and flirtatious smile that I loved to love so much but hated at this moment since he was making me leave him.

"Do I really have to go, Damon?" I gave him my best sad face.

"Be a good girl and go with your brother. I'll have my way with you in more ways than one later."

"Well, those had better be some very, very creative ways for you to make this up to me."

"I'm sure I'll think of something, Elena."

I smirked at him and started to walk away from him and I turned around to him to say, "I miss you already."

"Back at you, Crazy."

Damon smiled his goodbye smile at me and then mouthed the words "I love you" and I mouthed them back.

"Jeremy, take care of my girl," Damon called out.

"I definitely will," Jeremy said as he put his arm around me and said, "Let's go home."

I got in the car with Jeremy and looked back at Damon and Alaric standing there and then back at Jeremy and we drove away. All I could think of was how lucky I was.

* * *

"Crazy night, huh?" Alaric said.

"The craziest," Damon agreed.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Damon. I'll see ya around."

"Hey, hold up, Alaric. I may have seemed like a jerk back there, but I do want to say thank you. What you did for Elena was –"

"You don't have to thank me. She's like a daughter to me. And you weren't that big of a jerk."

"Like a daughter to you, huh?" Damon was pleased.

Alaric started to walk off and Damon called out to him.

"Hey, Alaric, do you know any places around here to get a drink?"

"Yeah, I know a place," Alaric answered.

"I could use a stiff drink right about now. You want to join me?" Damon asked.

"Uh, sure, why the hell not," Alaric laughed.

* * *

**(And so it began... There's my tribute to the badass unbeatable bromance that is and will always be Dalaric.)**

_One more long chapter left, I think, to wrap up this fanfic. I'll be on vacation so I'll try to get it within a week. Thanks for everyone's interest in my very first fanfic ever!_


	16. 6-and-a-Half Weeks

****** Rated M for Adult Content, GRAPHIC Sexual Situations, STRONG Language. **

My room felt dark and dismal and I was in a state of quiet emptiness without Damon here next to me. The only sound I heard was the sound of my breathing. I was exhausted but restless and I was a bit banged up, but I was comforted to know I was home in my own bed. The only problem was Damon was not here with me. My tired eyes were closed, but I still couldn't drift off to sleep. My mind was still on a constant rewind and play cycle of what had just occurred.

I hadn't come to terms with the enormity of everything that happened in the past 48 hours, but my memory-filled head wouldn't stop reminding me of it anyway. Was I really home safe and sound? Did Stefan, my Stefan, really try to kill me? Did he kidnap and torture his brother? Did he go off the deep end over something I did or this chick named Katherine, who I know absolutely nothing about? Did I get Damon back just to have to walk away from him the very next minute?

God, just thinking about him and saying his name made me miss him more. I wanted him here with me holding me in his strong and comforting arms making me forget everything but us. I couldn't sleep without him anymore. I just wanted to feel him next to me.

I lit the candle next to my bed so I could have a little light in my room and I rested my eyes again and drifted off…

"Elena?"

"Elena?" I heard a familiar soothing voice in my head.

I lay on my side relaxed and still in my bed dreaming of him. Since I'd met him, I had had the most vivid and animated dreams. This moment felt no different to me. I felt his presence in the room but I didn't move. I heard his footsteps coming toward me and then I felt him crawl into my bed and get under the covers with me. I just lay quietly anticipating what came next since I was still under the belief I was dreaming. I felt the bed move and then I felt him move up against me from behind. He put his arms over and around me, holding me tight, and then he grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. He placed the side of his face against the side of mine and then I heard a low, soft exhale. I then heard the voice again.

"Elena, I'm here, baby. Are you awake?"

_Wait, am I dreaming? I'm not dreaming, am I? That's fucking Damon._

I opened my eyes still a bit groggy. I squeezed the warm hand I felt in mine and he squeezed mine back. I took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar but inviting smell of him. Mmm, I'd know that intoxicating smell anywhere. He held me close up against his body and rested his chin over my shoulder. I pressed my body into his and I turned my head to the left immediately to make sure he was really here with me.

"Damon, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, baby. I'm here."

"I'm not dreaming?" I said with a hopeful tone.

"No, Elena, you're not dreaming. I've got you."

"I'm so glad you came." I rubbed my face against his.

"Of course I came. Did you think I wouldn't?" he said as he softly kissed the side of my face.

"I was hoping you would," I said softly.

"Don't you get it by now, I have to be with you, Elena. That's not something I can control anymore."

"Mmm, you say the sweetest things to me."

"Because they're true."

"I missed you," I whispered. "I need you so much."

"You've got me," he said as he held me tighter. "God, to think I almost lost you..."

"Just don't ever let me go, okay?" I pleaded.

"I'm never letting you go, ever."

"I can't lose you, Damon. I can't go through that again. I just can't."

"Shhh, shhh, you're not going to lose me, I promise. Go back to sleep, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to hold you like this all night."

We sat in silence just wrapped up in each other for a while.

"Damon?" I said as I broke our silence.

"Yes, Elena?"

"Tell me you love me," I whispered.

"I love you. You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I'll say it as many times as you need me to, baby."

"I'm gonna need to hear it a lot," I said teasingly.

"Is that right?" he said.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"You're really sexy when you're being cute, Elena."

"I aim to please," I said with a grin.

"I'll say you've accomplished that, Elena, in more ways than one and in more positions than one." He kissed my cheek and pulled me tighter towards him.

"I just want you to know, everything you said to me tonight when we were trapped in that cellar, I will never forget it, I mean it," I said looking deep into his eyes.

"And about what you said, Elena…"

"I meant every word. I want to be with you forever; that is, if you still want me."

"If I still want you? What kind of question is that? There will never be a second that I won't want you, ever."

"Good to know," I said with a sly smile.

"Actually...Elena...I've wanted you the second I crawled into this bed with you," he whispered seductively while breathing in my ear.

_Oh, God. I'm done with. (instant wetness ensues)_

Things suddenly got quiet and I felt the temperature rise and the sexual tension between us go up a few thousand decibels.

I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder and he rolled me over onto my back as he lay on top of me. There he was, his beautiful face, the face that I got to look at everyday and the face that looked at me like I was the only woman he'd ever known.

Damon sighed loudly and let out a deep breath as he looked at me. We sat there silent and still in each other's arms, gazing at each other.

* * *

_God, she's the most fucking absolutely beautiful thing I've ever seen. Look at her. Will you just look at her? I can't turn the fuck away. I don't want to ever turn away. My heart beats faster just knowing she's near me. Her skin, her face, her fucking mouth, her body, all so flawless and all for me to touch and to kiss, only me. She's all I ever see and will ever want to see. So this is what happiness feels like? I'm so damn in love with you, Elena. I hope you can feel just how true that is. And, yes, I want you this very second and the next and the next. I'll never fucking stop. I want to show you over and over how much I love you._

* * *

_He's so fucking unbelievably beautiful. I can't even blink when I look at him; I'm afraid I'll miss some amazingly incredible expression that only he can make. The fact that he's so damn hot, sexy and unselfish in and out of bed but also loves me so deeply, so sincerely, so gently will never go unnoticed by me. I didn't think true happiness like this happened to someone all at once, let alone existed. Maybe it just exists here in my world with Damon. I'm allowed to believe that, aren't I? He's mine and I'm his and knowing how true that is without one shred of doubt makes everything 100 times more intense. I love you. God, I love you, Damon._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as he just lay there looking at me.

"You, Elena, only you."

"Oh," I smiled.

"And what are you thinking about, beautiful?"

_I'm thinking about you taking my clothes off, duh, and having your way with me. Come on, it's been two days._

I decided to go with_: _"You make me happier than I ever thought I could be." I signed just thinking about it.

"You look so breathtaking in the candlelight, Elena. I'll never get over this face of yours."

He stroked my left cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm in love with this face and all its crazy, beautiful, flirty, sad, happy, mad, scared and angry expressions it bestows upon me."

"Damon..."

He brushed my hair off of my right cheek and I felt him tense up.

"What's the matter, Damon?"

"This bruise on your cheek isn't making me want to kill Stefan any less."

"I'm okay, promise. And if it's okay with you, can we not talk about Stefan tonight?"

He smiled at me and nodded and then leaned down and softly kissed my bruise on my cheek and then whispered so softly in my ear. "So what do you want to talk about then, Elena?"

I paused just to look deeply at him. "We don't have to talk at all, really."

I don't know what was going on tonight but we kept having these pauses where we'd just look at each other and not say a word, but we knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Mmm, Elena, (kissing my lips) I missed (kissing my nose) you (kissing my forehead) so fucking much." (kissing my mouth deeply)

(I exhale loudly) "And I love the way you kiss me so fucking much."

"What am I going to do with you?" he said sensually.

"Whatever you want," I whispered.

"You're exhausted and tired and beat up and you say such things to me that all I want to do right now is make love to you."

"Right now?"

"Right now," he repeated. "And, God, I want to take these clothes off of you right now."

_See, it wasn't just me who had the same naked idea!_

That's all you want?" I asked innocently.

(He exhales loudly, stroking my face and looking right at me, and then nods his head affirmatively at me.)

"Well, you're in luck, that's all I want too," I smiled giving him a quick kiss on his mouth.

"Really? " (Kissing my neck). "Because I know you have to be so exhausted, baby."

"This coming from the guy (kissing his lips) who was half dead (kissing his lips), starved (kissing his lips) and pumped with vervain not so long ago. (Kissing his mouth deeply)

"Mmm, Elena."

"I think I can manage, Damon."

"I just don't want you to overdo it so soon." (He pulls off my t-shirt)

"Well, you can overdo it for the both us." (I pull off his t-shirt)

"God, you smell so good," he whispered.

"I was hoping you'd notice."

"I'll never quit noticing, Elena."

"God, I love you," I said breathlessly as I felt how much he loved me.

(The rest of our clothes came off.)

It seemed like we laid there kissing and touching and just enjoying each other for a while. It was like we had all the time in the world and we took our time. When he finally leaned down to me and kissed me in that certain intense way that only he can, my body felt it everywhere and reacted as if it was the first time again. It was soft and sensual and long and purposeful and he wasn't selfish about it. He took his time and made sure I felt it and by God did I feel it.

"I love you. I'm...so...in...love...with...you," Damon said as he continued kissing me passionately as he slid himself inside of me. At that moment I knew without a doubt I had never felt more loved by anyone in my entire life.

That night Damon made love to me for it seemed like hours, our naked bodies sliding into each other, touching each other, kissing each other, wrapping around each other, consuming each other. He loved every inch of me, touched every inch of me, and when he was inside of me, he told me how much he loved me over and over. He made love to me and I made love to him and then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**(1 week later, Secured Mental Hospital for Vampires, Underground, Location Unknown)**

Dr. S. Fang: "Mr. Salvatore, your brother will be under extreme psychotherapy and heavy IV medicated blood intake for the first 6 weeks, so no visitors will be allowed, unfortunately."

Damon: "Is he ever going to return to normal or anything close to that?"

Dr. S. Fang: "Well, it depends. His prognosis is undetermined at this time, but his condition is treatable with the right forms of therapy and medication. He's been slowly deteriorating for years unnoticed by anyone and he has created multiple realities and he hasn't been able to differentiate between them. He is a real danger to himself and others. Only time will tell, but he is finally getting the help he needs. I can't believe he's lasted this long without a psychotic break."

Damon: "Thank you, Doctor. I would have killed him if I hadn't realized in time he was suffering some sort of mental breakdown."

Dr. S. Fang: "That would have been an unnecessary tragedy."

Damon: "Yes, I know that now. Someone convinced me to look at the facts rationally and objectively, which can be hard for someone like me."

Dr. S. Fang: "Well, that someone must be a very special person to you then."

Damon: "Very…"

* * *

(Cell phone dialing)

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

"Damon."

"Yes, it's me."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Elena. I'll be heading home to you shortly."

"How did it go?

"Stefan's getting settled in and he won't be allowed visitors for at least six weeks. I think he's going to get the help he needs."

"I'm glad. I'm so sorry that this happened, Damon."

"It's not your fault. I had no idea he was so distraught over Katherine all these years and was holding that with him. I'm just glad we found out when we did – or I should say you did."

"Well, it was surprising to find out there was someone out there that looked like me, but there was no way for you to know what was in Stefan's head all these years, Damon. You weren't around. It's not your fault."

"I know, but that's why I feel like I could have done something. My brother was going through some sort of mental breakdown for months or even years and I wasn't around or didn't give a damn enough to even notice."

"Please, don't blame yourself. He's getting help now. One day soon, hopefully, y'all can work everything out amongst yourselves. He will have to see what a wonderful person you are because I see it every day."

"I love you so much, Elena."

"And I love you so much more. Hurry home, okay?"

"I can't get home to you soon enough, baby."

* * *

….

**(6-and-a-half weeks later)**

_The last six-and-a-half weeks I've spent with Damon have been extreme in more ways than one. Every moment I spend with him I want him more, I need him more, I crave him more, and I love him more. I can't describe our relationship even if I try because it's a first for me and I know it will be my last. I have had no other experience like this to compare it to, but I know nothing exists that could compare to what I have with Damon. All I know is that I will never want to be with anyone else but him. That is fact. He is my reason for living and breathing and he shows me every day why that is. He is my excuse for being happy when people ask me why I smile so much. My happiness is all his fault. My life can never be more perfect than it is at this moment. I love him so much and he makes everything else around me more beautiful, which makes me love him even more. I just hope he knows how much I love him, but I'm pretty sure that he does._

* * *

_I'm a vampire. My human life is gone. There was a time not that long ago I couldn't remember what it was like to feel human and didn't particularly want to. I felt lost and I felt something was missing but I didn't care enough about myself or anyone else to even give a damn. The moment I met her, my beautiful Elena, my life began again. She brought me back from a place that was empty, dark and desolate. She brought a light into my life that wasn't there and she brought out a fire within me that burns only for her. Elena is my reason for everything. She saved me and I saved her; we saved each other. I will never let her go, ever. I will protect her with my life and I will kill anyone who tries to take her from me. She is etched in my soul; she owns my heart. What I did to deserve her, I will never know, but what I will do to keep her, I will show her every day of our lives. I'm in love with her. I belong to her and she belongs to me_

* * *

…_._

"Hey, extremely sexy and hot boyfriend, did you bring the movie?"

"I sure did, my extremely sexier and hotter girlfriend."

"Always having to outdo me, huh, Damon?"

"Baby, does that really work out so bad for you?" Damon smiled and raised his eyebrow.

I started smiling, sitting there looking at him imagining all of the ways he "out does" himself when it comes to me. He's only been here five damn minutes and I am already imagining him fucking me in various places in my room.

_Come on, Elena, you're the girl. Show a little restraint. _My old reliable Subconscious was back_._

"Hello? Where did your mind go, Elena? You're not thinking of me doing naughty things to you already, are you?"

"Nooo, I'm not. We said we are going to get through a whole movie tonight and not just the first five minutes and, damn it, we're going to do it."

"Is that a challenge? You know how I love a challenge."

"Stop it and stop looking at me like that, I mean it, Damon."

"How am I looking at you, baby?"

"You know how," I pouted and then smiled.

Damon leaned into me slowly. My body immediately tensed up. "Tell me," he whispered ever so quietly and then kissed me ever so softly on the corner of my mouth but not touching my lips.

"Stop trying to seduce me. It's not (swallowing hard) working."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Elena. I'm ready to watch the movie."

He took his hand and moved my hair from the front to the back, exposing my bare shoulder, and then leaned in and kissed me on top of it a couple of times nice and slow and then exhaled.

"Well, are you ready?" he faintly said while kissing my shoulder.

_Ready for what is what I'd like to know. He isn't playing fair._

My heart fluttered and my mind went completely off its calm and guided path.

"I hate you," I exhaled deeply.

"I hate you too, baby," he replied.

_God, he made that sound so sexy. He's so good at this game. I fucking suck at it or he's just that damn good! Yeah, I vote for that._

Our banter was like extreme foreplay. He didn't have to say much or do much and I was ready and raring to go, but I was determined to watch this whole movie – well, okay, at least try to get past our five-minute current record - and try to exercise restraint with him. I mean, let's face it, giving into Damon while I'm sitting or lying right next to him is a foregone conclusion. The question is a matter of when and who instigates it. Just for the record, there's no "not giving in" to him. I mean, I want him right now, but I'm not going to tell him that, hell no. I'm on a mission to prove something to myself. But the problem is, having him just in my presence alone was already foreplay to me, because that's how much of an effect he has on me physically.

_Hell, who am I kidding with this movie?_ _He's going to have me naked and top of him in five minutes, isn't he? _

"Maybe we ought to watch the movie downstairs, Damon."

"Well, if you want to chance it, that's fine by me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if you want to risk your brother walking in on us, that's up to you."

"We're just watching a movie. Nothing else."

"If that's what you want to believe, Elena."

"You don't think I can sit next to you and just watch a movie, do you?"

"No, actually, I don't," he said matter of factly.

"Damon, come on, it can't be that hard."

"Oh, yes, **IT **is that hard," he said proudly.

"Damon, are you coming on to me right now?"

"Baby, if you have to ask, I'm not doing a really good job, am I?"

"Oh, you're going to be like this all night, aren't you?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Okay, play all coy. I see what you're doing. We'll stay in my room and we are going to watch a movie. Now, I'll go get us something to drink from the kitchen and you put the movie in. What did you bring over anyway?"

"An oldie but a goodie," a sinister smile emerged from Damon's mouth.

"What the freak, Damon? This is the movie you brought?"

"Uh, excuse me, what did you just say, Elena?"

"This is the movie you chose, _9 ½ Weeks_? Seriously?"

"No, back up, What kind of phrase is 'what the freak'?"

"Oh, well, I'm trying to limit my use of the word "fuck" down to a minimum of 10 times a day, you know, but it seems when I'm around you, all I want to do is say "fuck" all the time, go figure."

"I think you want to do more than just say it, Elena."

_Oh, he's good, isn't he? Damn him._

"But I do love it when you say 'fuck'. It gets me all worked up," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It doesn't take much to get you worked up."

"Well, that's all your fault, Elena, not mine."

"And you brought this movie over for what, the amazing dialogue and action sequences?"

"No, I was just hoping to get lucky."

"You are unbelievable, Mr. Salvatore." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you told me that a few times yesterday when I took you from behind."

_God, he's blunt and I so love that about him_.

"Well, it's too late to exchange movies now, so _9 ½ Weeks _it is. So does this mean you're going to blind fold me and feed me the contents of my refrigerator?"

"No, I'm going to watch the movie."

"Yeah, right, we'll see."

"Are you saying I can't keep my hands to myself, Elena?"

"Have you ever?" I joked.

"Oh, you don't want to play this game with me, young lady."

"No, I don't, because I am going to watch this entire movie from beginning to end."

There was a sudden knock on my bedroom door.

"Uh, come in." I had to look at Damon because with the amount of verbal foreplay we had going on, I wasn't sure if we were still dressed.

"Hey, Elena - oh, hey, Damon."

"Jeremy" is all Damon could find to say at this awkward moment.

"Elena, I'm going over to Matt's. He's having a little get-together. I won't be out too late."

"Take your time, Jeremy," Damon chimed in.

"Okay, Jer. Be careful and call me if you need a ride home," I said.

"Sure thing. So what movie are y'all watching?"

"Jurassic Park," Damon jumped in immediately. I nudged him hard in his side.

"Oh, an oldie but a goodie, eh?" Jeremy said.

"Exactly," Damon smirked at me.

After the near almost naked experience with my brother, I decided to change out of my jeans I had on and threw on a long t-shirt and cotton shorts. I took off my shoes, jumped into bed next to Damon and hit play.

Man, I forgot how absolutely hot and sexy Mickey Rourke was in this movie, a smile to die for, just like my Damon's. He and Kim Basinger had the best chemistry ever. Well, I'd like to think me and Damon could rival theirs but that's neither here nor there.

As the movie started to play, I realized I'd never seen the movie from beginning to end before, just bits and pieces, and I had a feeling I probably wouldn't this time either. But then again, I had forgotten how erotic it was and I couldn't take my eyes off of Mickey or Kim for the first thirty minutes. Maybe Damon's plan backfired because I was caught up in Mickey and Kim's sexual games that I wasn't paying attention to Damon. I don't think he liked that one little bit.

"Let's play a game, Elena."

"Huh, what kind of game?"

"We get fully undressed –"

"Damon, come on…"

"I'm not done, Elena." He gave me a scolding look.

"Okay, I'm sorry, please continue."

Damon explained this so-called game. We would both get totally naked and lay here next to each other while we watch the movie. _Pretty tough game, huh, considering who I'm lying next to_. The first one of us who touched the other in any way, whether it be by a hand, finger, elbow, leg, foot, etc., would be admonished. How, you say? The person doing the touching had to put back on an item of their clothing. Once one of us was totally back in the clothes we started in, then that person lost and the other one got to have whatever they wanted from the other person for - _well, shit he didn't specify the time period. I better renegotiate that little tidbit_. If the movie ended before one of us were fully dressed, the one with the least amount of clothes on wins.

So the rules are no touching the very naked person next to you. How hard can it be? Hmm, seems Damon knew what he was doing when he obviously made up this game. Come to think of it, every game I play with him involves me being naked as a prerequisite. Hmmm...

At first I thought I had it fucking made. It wasn't that difficult at first because lying there looking at Damon's naked body kept me satisfied enough, at least for a while, but things started going downhill for me fast once Mickey started doing the things he was doing to Kim in the movie. I mean, how could my hands not accidentally wander over to the dark and hot side over there to my left. I know Damon wanted me, I could hear it in his breathing, but as usual, he wasn't going to let me win.

Before I knew it, I had my underwear, bra and t-shirt back on._ Okay, sue me, my hands wandered into naked Damon territory. Can you blame me?_ The only thing I had left to put on was my socks. Damon only had on boxers and only because I swore to him his hand bumped into mine when it was really me who did the bumping. I resorted to cheating. I'm a sore loser. Now, the question is how in the hell can I turn this around?

Suddenly the music from the movie starts to play on the television. The sound of Joe Cocker blared from the surround sound speakers hanging on my wall.

"_Baby take off your coat…Real slow…Take off your shoes …I'll take off your shoes…You can leave your hat on…"_

_**THE FAMOUS STRIP TEASE FROM 9 ½ WEEKS! THIS IS PERFECT!**_

Yes! This is it. I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom before Damon knew what was happening. I looked in the mirror and flipped my hair and teased it and made it look untamed and wild. I put on some cherry-flavored lip gloss, Damon's favorite and one he absolutely could not resist. I immediately noticed hanging behind the door Damon's extra-large gray buttoned-down shirt that I had stolen from him on a previous occasion. I couldn't help myself. I loved the way it smelled of him. I took off my t-shirt and threw his shirt on. I decided to forget my embarrassment and remember my wild side, if I even had one, and make my striptease debut.

"Elena, avoiding me isn't going to help you, baby," Damon called out from behind the door.

I opened the bathroom door slowly and looked to see what Damon was doing. He wasn't looking over at me yet. So I sauntered seductively out of the bathroom in Damon's shirt, which hung just below my black lace panties. I made sure to leave the first two buttons undone so my black lace bra showed underneath. I wasn't stupid. I knew what would catch Damon's attention. This was a strip-TEASE mind you. I had to work all my angles.

By the time I made it into the bedroom, the second verse of the song had just started. Damon immediately looked over at me, jerking his head hard. He looked surprised, very surprised and very interested in this little display I had going on. He sat up straight in the bed and I had his full undivided attention.

"Nice shirt," he said as he grinned at me.

I didn't say anything. I had to concentrate. I moved my body seductively, if not clumsily at times, across the bedroom, tripping over a shoe here or there. _ Hey, this is my first striptease. Give me a break_. His eyes followed me, never losing contact, as I moved across the room. His intense stare made me feel sexier and I finally felt more comfortable and played around even more. I made sure to tease him by not moving too fast or taking anything off at first, just lifting the shirt up a little and rubbing my bare tummy as I moved my hips around from side to side and then pulling the shirt down again. I took my time unbuttoning each button, letting him get a peek but no more than that. I used that whole room to seduce Damon with and I could see it working. His focus was on me and that never wavered.

While I was dancing, I flashed back to our first night together at the club when he first got back to town and how aroused he got watching me dance. I could see now how turned on he was getting. I could see it was working. I think I finally found his Achilles' heel. If I dance, I can pretty much get him to do whatever I want. _Remember that, Elena_.

I moved in closer to him but never too close. He got up and walked around to the end of the bed and sat down leaning back on his hands, just steadily watching me. _Damn his positioning on the bed was hot. Look away, Elena, look away._

His eyes followed me while I danced ever so closer. He licked his lips and tilted his head to one side as I slowly unbuttoned the shirt all the way down. I didn't open it. I instead turned around, looking back over my shoulder, and slipped the shirt off and he caught it in his right hand. I was now just in my panties and bra and only a foot from him. I turned back around teasing him. I moved forward like I was going straight to him but I bypassed him and grabbed the bed post right next to where he was sitting. I must have had extreme confidence by this point or Damon-flavored adrenaline pumping in me, because I decided to do my best Jamie Lee Curtis "True Lies" move. While holding onto the bedpost, I swayed ever so slowly down to the ground and back up again. _If it wasn't me who just did that, I sure as fuck wouldn't believe it. _

The music from the movie suddenly ended and Damon grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him. He was still seated at the edge of the bed and I was now standing between his legs looking down at him.

"Damon, you're touching me. You're going to have to put on an item of clothing."

"Fuck that, Elena."

"They're your rules, baby, not mine." I teased him.

"Well, I'm changing the rules."

Damon held onto my hips, moving his hands around to my backside and squeezed my ass. He was looking up at me with his seductive sexy grin. _Damn him._ He grabbed my panties and he started to slide them down.

"Wait a minute, so you break the rules and my panties come off?"

"Shut up, Elena," he whispered so seductively.

He slid my panties all the way off of me and then he stood up leaving no room between our bodies. He didn't say a word. He put his hands on the back of my bra and unclasped it and took it off. He looked at me like he was going to devour me any second and I needn't protest. _Would I protest? Fuck no. I'm crazy but not that crazy._

"You are so fucking full of surprises, Elena."

"Good surprises I hope."

"Well, when I'm done fucking you, you will see just how much I loved your little strip tease."

Damon had complete control of me and I was happy to give it to him. My work was done, at least the getting-Damon-all-worked-up part of it was concerned. My job duties were about to change in the next five seconds by the look of Damon's hungry eyes and hard-on that was pressed up against me. I had no problem letting him take out all of his sexual aggression on me.

He grabbed me by my arms and had me against the wall of my room in one second, his fingers inside of me the next. His fingering of me was more intense than ever. He had me pinned against my bedroom wall with his fingers in me doing whatever he could do to make me squirm and it was working. I threw my head to the side and just relished in the indulgence I was feeling. He put his mouth on my right breast while fondling my left breast with his other hand. He was sucking hard and I was quivering with pleasure.

"Oh, God, I can't breathe."

"Breathe, Elena. I need you fully aware of what I'm doing to you."

"I'm aware. I'm so fucking aware."

"You're nice and wet for me. I love how you're always ready for me, baby."

He started to kiss my neck while still having his fingers deep inside me. I was so ready for him to fuck me but I was going to let him have his way with me for as long as he so desired. He wouldn't let up. Him pleasuring me was always his first priority. He was so damn unselfish when it came to love-making, fucking or whatever the case may be. What could I ever do for him that would repay my good fortune? I want him to feel pleasure as intensely as he makes me feel it.

"Damon, will you come here?"

"I love you, Elena," he whispered in my ear and continued to kiss all over me.

"I want you to do something for me," I whispered softly back in his ear.

"Anything," he said breathlessly as he kissed my neck.

"I want you to use your teeth," I said with conviction.

"You want me to do what?" he said while still preoccupied with what he was doing.

"I want you to bite down and taste me, Damon."

Damon abruptly stopped in his tracks and stood straight up and looked at me.

"Elena, are you saying..."

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." I kissed him gently on his lips.

He grabbed my face in his hands and exhaled. "Oh, baby you don't have to do this."

"But I know you want to," I looked intently at him.

"Oh, you know I want to. Oh, God, do I want to." He caressed my face with his hands before leaning in and smelling my skin up and down my neck.

"I want you to do it, Damon." I threw my head backward exposing my neck to him.

"Mmm, Elena." He kept his face in my neck and I could tell he was contemplating hard.

"Come on, I want you to."

"Oh, God, I want to taste you so bad right now."

"Then do it. Taste me. Please, I'm asking you to."

"Oh, fuck, Elena, if you're asking..."

Asking him was all it took. He grabbed me and kissed me deeply and then slowly and patiently moved inch by inch down to my waiting neck. I could feel my pulse thumping and my heart beating fast.

"Oh, Elena" was the last thing I heard before he sunk his teeth deep into the side of my neck. It was nothing short of erotic. His moaning alone almost made me orgasm. It was so intense for the both of us. He drank from me and I had never felt anything close to it. It was like an out-of-body experience. I felt his gratification grow with every swallow he took of my blood.

"I want more, Elena."

I didn't move and I let him drink more from me. The way he drank from me was as if I was feeding his deepest thirst. Who was I to deny him that when he'd given me everything I'd ever desired. When he finally stopped, he leaned back up and looked at me with his piercing baby blues and my blood dripping from his mouth. God, that was fucking sexy as hell. I wiped the blood off with my finger and then put my finger in his mouth so he could enjoy every last drop of my blood. He never took his eyes off of me as he licked every drop of it off of my finger and then licked his lips so fucking slowly and seductively.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking good."

"Damon, that was…that was.." I couldn't find the words.

Instead he moved in and kissed me as if his life depended on it.

His kiss caught me off guard, which is really no surprise since he was always surprising me, but he kissed me slow and deep and his breathing was heavier than usual. He took his time with it and it made me want him that much more. I finally satisfied his hunger to the same degree that he always satisfied mine. Oh, and I was so turned on that he was so fucking satisfied.

"I can't get enough of you, Elena. I just can't ever fucking get enough. God, you drive me crazy."

His relentless undertaking to satisfy every part of my body he possibly could had me shaking inside. What Damon was doing to me, every fucking woman should have done to her. Lord have mercy, he was a professional at this job. He repeatedly drove me into a complete sexual frenzy time and time again. And we haven't even started fucking yet. _Holy fucking shit, people!_

The wall behind me was my support. I would have been on my back in five seconds if I didn't have that wall holding me up. Damon could never be accused of cutting corners on the job because he crossed every "t" and dotted every "i." He was a teacher at this and I was his student. I threw my hands up over my head while he pleasured my body because there was nothing I could do but just let him have his way with me while I took in all the reward from it. I had no control. Hell, I relinquished all control gladly.

"You are so…so…so fucking good at this, Damon."

"You make it so easy, baby. This body of yours, this fucking sexy perfect body of yours, is mine and I'm not going to stop until every inch of it gets treated like it deserves."

"Well, I think you've passed that test," I exhaled loudly.

"God, I can't wait to fuck you," he said as his kissing grew more and more intense.

"Is it going to be any time soon, you think?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hmm, you're ready, aren't you?"

"I've been ready, Damon."

"Why didn't you say anything, baby?"

"Because I was sort of preoccupied."

Damon pulled his fingers out of me and in a matter of seconds he was inside me. He slid in fast and hard and it was oh, so tight and warm. I groaned and mumbled something I can't remember at this point, but it sure as hell didn't matter now.

_The feeling of him fucking me and the sound of his satisfaction as he's fucking me never gets old. I'm in my bedroom having hot vampire sex with Damon against my wall while "9 ½ Weeks" end credits are rolling on my television screen. How surreal is that? Our sex can rival anyone's in my humble opinion. _

_I just can't get enough of him. God, he makes me feel so damn sexy and alluring, two things I never really thought I was before. Cute and inexperienced, maybe, but sexy and alluring, hell, no. He makes me feel like the sexiest fucking woman in the world and he's fucking me right now like he hasn't had sex in a year. OH - MY- GOD! _

"You are so tight, baby. Do you know how good this feels?"

_Yep, I most certainly do._

He fucked me against that wall hard and intensely for who knows how long. I wasn't counting. We yelled out with every thrust and we both moaned with pleasure and even yelled out some incoherent things because we were so caught up in the sheer magnitude of this crazy, wild vampire blood sex thing we had going on.

"Oh, fuck...God, I just can't...oh, Damon..."

He passionately ran his excited hands all over my eager body as he touched, rubbed, and caressed every inch of me over and over and over again...

"Your body, Elena, oh, your fucking body..."

His thrusts were constant and deep and fulfilling me to the point of absolute ecstasy.

"It feels sooooo good. Oh, shit, please don't stop," I yelled out.

"Mmm, I just want to get deeper and deeper inside of you, baby."

"Oh, yes, right there, Damon...holy shit..."

The sex just got hotter and hotter and it was longer than usual. After four hours of this -_ just kidding. _After my mind finally caught up to the pleasure my body was experiencing, I finally felt my body trembling and felt what was coming. My body finally realized it could only indulge in this unyielding gratification I was getting from Damon for so long until it was ready to explode.

"Oh, God, I'm going to come, Damon."

"Mmm, baby."

My orgasm was especially intense. I felt my whole body shake and quiver as Damon's followed right after. His was as intense, if not more so than mine, probably from all of that frustration watching my wonderfully-choreographed-on-a-whim strip tease.

_That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Okay, it was probably my blood that did it, but, see, I can take credit for that too._

I fell into his arms, completely exhausted. I could hardly feel my legs. We slid down to the floor and leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily, holding each other.

Damon turned to me and smiled. "You surprised me tonight, Elena."

"What do you mean?"

"Watching you dance for me like that was extremely hot."

_See, I told you so._

"Hmm," I said pleasingly.

"What does 'hmm' mean, Elena?"

"I guess I should dance for you more often, huh?"

"That's a surefire way to get fucked, so you decide."

"I'll keep that in mind," I raised my eyebrow and smiled at him.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss and rested my head on his shoulder. I was so comfortable.

"I love you, you know?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I know. I sort of love you too," I smiled.

"You want to take a shower with me, Elena?"

"I'd love to take a shower with you."

I stood up from off the ground and put my hand out to help Damon up. He opted to lean forward and I fell over his shoulder and he stood up and carried me to the bathroom.

We stayed in the hot shower for at least an hour, talking, washing, kissing, touching. I felt so revived but exhausted at the same time. Damon and I fell into my bed and within five minutes we fell asleep in each other's arms…

…and every night thereafter…

**THE END**

**Thank you to all who have read, commented, and followed my very first fanfic. I appreciate it more than you know. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Damon & Elena can inspire like that!**


	17. DEpilogue Part 1

** Author's Note. My fanfic ended just as I wanted it to and I hope it did for my readers too, but due to some requests about a sequel, which I don't have the time to do at this time, I decided to do an epilogue chapter of sorts split into two parts for anyone who wanted to know what happened to Stefan, Caroline and of course DE after all was said and done. I always say, you can never have too much of DE now, can we? Hell no! So you can think of this chapter as an extended version of a DVD. The original works well on its own, but a little extra can't hurt! This DEpilogue is all for fun and in appreciation for those who have been kind enough to read my fanfic. XOXO**

* * *

The light from the full moon illuminated my room. I turned over to see Damon lying next to me in bed. God, it was such a perfect night: the movie, the striptease, the wall sex, Damon drinking my blood, the wall sex, the hot shower, the wall sex, falling asleep in Damon's arms, and did I mention the wall sex? Picturing Damon's perfectly sculptured naked body pressed up against mine while he fucked me against my bedroom wall already had me in a good mood because I knew that vivid image was enough to keep a smile on my face all day long and my every waking thought preoccupied for the rest of the day.

When I managed to drag my hypnotized eyes away from Damon long enough, I looked over at my alarm clock and couldn't believe how early it was or how late it was, as the case may be. It was 4:30 a.m. and as usual, and without fail, I was really hungry and really thirsty. When Damon was around, I worked up quite a healthy appetite. Thank God for those acrobatic-cardio-sex workouts I got on a daily basis or I'd have to start dieting.

I worked my way out of bed without waking him. He looked gorgeous lying there, flawless, peaceful, and still. His bare chest was in full view and most of the rest of him was too. My cotton sheet covered up only the smallest portion of his lean muscular body and I was definitely enjoying the early morning view. I couldn't believe that was all mine. I almost felt kind of greedy - almost.

I stood there in awe of him for a few more minutes. He stirred up so much emotion inside of me I could never explain or articulate into words. I didn't need to explain it; I felt it. Somehow and in some unbelievable way I found my reason for both living and dying and he was sound asleep and in my bed.

I finally pulled myself away and decided to go downstairs and feed my other immediate hunger. I didn't want to leave my sleeping beau at all, but I couldn't resist a late night snack, for food, that is. I turned around and headed quietly out of my room. I crept by Jeremy's room and saw he was still sound asleep. I then made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I made me a tall glass of ice-tea and put it on the counter and then found a half-eaten carton of cookie dough ice cream left in the freezer and I sat down at the kitchen table with a big spoon and proceeded to eat it. It was so quiet in the house, almost too quiet. I wasn't used to so much calm and silence. That sort of thing hadn't followed me or Damon around too much lately.

As I scraped the bottom of the ice cream carton, I threw the empty carton in the garbage can and headed out of the kitchen, ready to jump right back into bed with Damon. I loved knowing he was upstairs asleep in my bed fully unclothed and always in the mood. _Shall I wake him? Damn straight I shall._

I approached the staircase with a smile on my face and dirty thoughts of Damon on my mind. As I stepped on the first step, I heard a very quiet but unexpected knock at the front door. _What the hell? _I immediately got really nervous for some reason, hoping I had imagined it or I was just hearing things. I had one hand on the rail and one foot on the bottom step as I sat there quietly listening to hear another knock. I mean, it was 4:45 a.m. Nothing good came from someone knocking on your door at that ungodly hour.

After going through the possible scenarios of who it could be, I came to the conclusion that I hadn't heard anything at all and therefore decided to go back to bed. As I was about to head upstairs again, I realized I had left my iced tea on the counter in the kitchen. I ran back into the kitchen to grab my tea that I hadn't even taken a sip of yet. I scooped it up and just as I turned around to leave the kitchen, I heard some muffled screaming, but I couldn't make out any distinct words.

_Holy fuck, what the hell is that now? _

I walked out of the kitchen into the living room towards the stairs. I suddenly heard a child crying. I got a sick feeling in my stomach that something was terribly wrong. The sound I heard was clearer now and I could make out a child crying for help outside the house_. _

_"Okay, Elena, don't be an idiot. Turn around, take your ass upstairs and get in bed with Damon," _my Subconscious demanded._ "There's no safer place."_

Ignoring my subconscious probably wasn't well-advised, but on instinct, I ran to the front door and opened it. I stepped out onto the porch and surveyed the area.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Help me! Help me!" I heard the strained and desperate voice of a child again in the distance but I couldn't see a thing.

"Oh, my God, where are you?" I stepped out into the yard and slowly began to walk further when I saw something motionless lying on the ground but couldn't make it out. I ran up to the object as fast as I could and knelt down to look. There was a jacket lying there on the ground, but I was afraid to look underneath it. I got the courage and reached down to pick it up and there was nothing there. _What is going on? I know I heard a child's cry. Is my mind playing tricks on me?_

I stood up and looked steadily into the distance and saw nothing but cold darkness. I instantly felt a swift rush of suspicion blow through me and a sudden chill wash over me and through me as I stood barefoot in the dead of night. What my subconscious had so eagerly tried to remind me of a minute ago was now sounding smartly advised. "_Get your stupid ass back in the house to Damon, Elena_."

I immediately turned around to head back into the house, back to Damon, back to peace of mind, and without warning or any real sense of clarity I came face to face with something or someone. I only had a chance to catch a mere glimpse of the shadowy figure in front of me before everything went black...

* * *

(Elena's bedroom)

"Elena, where are you? Come back to bed, baby. I'm not done with you yet," I called out.

I woke up and Elena wasn't next to me. That's not exactly how I wanted to start my day, but after last night, I couldn't complain about a single fucking thing. I had Elena – fucking right I had Elena – and I wanted more of her. _Where is she?_ I was on a constant cycle of extreme arousal whenever she was near me and right now I wanted to put my arousal to good use on her.

I jumped out of bed and headed over to her bathroom door.

(Knocking)

"Elena, are you in there?"

(No response)

"I want you back in bed now."

I knocked again and still no response. I turned the knob and opened the door. No Elena.

I looked over at the clock on the nightstand and it was 6:00 a.m. I threw something on and headed out of Elena's room. I ran straight into Jeremy.

"Good morning, Jeremy."

"Damon."

(Awkward silence)

"Have you seen Elena?" I said very anxiously.

"No, I haven't. You mean she's not in there with you?"

"Not anymore she isn't. That's why I'm asking."

"Well, she's not downstairs, Damon. I went out for a morning run and already ate breakfast and she's not downstairs."

"Did you notice if her car was in the driveway when you came back?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I don't think it was," Jeremy said.

"I need you to go downstairs now and see if her car is in the driveway."

"Why? What's going on, Damon?"

"I don't know, probably nothing. Just do what I ask now."

Jeremy ran downstairs and I went back in Elena's room. I looked around for any sign of where she could have gone. I knew with everything that's happened during our relationship, she wouldn't have left without telling me.I knew she would have woke me up if she had planned on leaving or at least kissed me goodbye. I didn't like how this felt or looked one fucking bit.

I scanned the room slowly looking for any sign of where Elena could have gone and suddenly my unsubstantiated fears became substantiated. Over next to the bed, still plugged into the power outlet I spotted her cell phone. It was still charging and her purse was lying in the chair next to her bed.

_Where the fuck are you, Elena?_

I grabbed Elena's cell to call Caroline, the only other person who seemed to know where Elena was at all times. _ Fuck, no answer. _I grabbed my phone to see if I had any messages and I immediately saw I had a missed call and a voicemail from last night. I would have ignored the message given the circumstances, but I decided not to ignore the message given the circumstances. I called my voicemail and listened to the message.

**_ Mr. Salvatore, _**

**_This is Dr. S. Fang. I'm sorry to inform you that tonight when the night _****_nurse _****_went _****_to check in on your brother, he wasn't in his room. After a search of the facility it has been _****_determined that he has escaped. We're not sure how this happened, but I felt you should know _****_immediately. Although, your brother has shown optimistic signs of improvement with the prescribed _****_medications over the two months he's been here, it's imperative he doesn't interrupt his daily ro_****_utine. Without it, he could slip back into alternate realities and be a danger to himself and to others._**

**_Please call me ASAP._**

* * *

"no, No, NO, FUCK NO!"

I stood there and literally lost it. Stefan had fucking escaped and now Elena was gone. Coincidence? No fucking way.

* * *

Elsewhere...

I opened my eyes feeling completely weak and smelling the strong odor of a musty dingy smell. I instantly started coughing and gagging and trying to move around. I was in a dark, cramped space and I heard the sound of a car engine. When I oriented myself enough to figure out where I was, I completely freaked out. I was sure I was in the trunk of a car, trapped inside and didn't know how the hell I got here.

"What the fuck is happening?" I yelled out. "What is going on?"

I started kicking and hitting anything I could in the trunk to let my presence be known.

I suddenly realized I was in the trunk of my own car. Why is this happening? Was I taken from my bed? Even in the darkness, I could tell that I still had on what I went to bed in, just a t-shirt and panties. I didn't even have shoes on. The last thing I remembered was being in bed with Damon. _Why can't I remember more?_

I started remembering little bits and pieces. I had gotten up to eat and then I heard a child crying. I went outside to help and that's the last thing I remembered. So someone must have lured me out there under false pretenses. I wasn't bound or gagged so whoever this was wasn't worried about me overpowering them. Why is this happening now?

_I wonder if Damon has even realized I'm gone yet. Hell, who am I kidding? Knowing him, he rolled over this morning, looking to get another go at me, and is now pretty aware I'm not there._

It was dark in the trunk and, God, it was hot and I didn't know how long I had actually been unconscious. I didn't know how much longer I could sit in here without losing my mind, so I started to scream and kick again to get the driver's attention.

Suddenly and abruptly the car stopped. I heard a car door open and then nothing for a few minutes. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of someone opening the trunk and the hood lifted up slowly. I was blinded immediately by the bright sun and couldn't make out the person in front of me. I shielded my eyes and then tried to take a peek.

* * *

(Back at Elena's house)

"Elena's car is gone. Why are you so worried, Damon? What the hell is going on?" Jeremy said concerned.

"I'm not positive, but I think there's more than a good chance that Stefan has taken Elena."

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought Stefan was in some secured psychiatric facility," Jeremy's voice grew concerned.

"Well, he is supposed to be. I got a voicemail that he escaped last night. I didn't get the message until this morning."

"What the fuck, Damon?"

"I know. I know. I'm fucking pissed enough for both of us. I was preoccupied with other things last night and...anyway, the last thing on my mind was answering my cell."

"We have got to find her, Damon. Stefan is deranged and probably pissed you put him in that place at all."

"I know what he's capable of better than anyone. He's my brother."

"He'll hurt her," Jeremy said frantically.

"He's fucking not going to hurt her. I won't let that happen."

(Knock on the door)

"Oh, God, Elena," Jeremy said desperately.

Jeremy ran over to the door and opened it.

"Any news?" Alaric asked.

"No, not yet. How did you know—"

"Damon called me," Alaric interrupted quickly.

I looked at Jeremy and quickly said, "Go call Elena's friends and see if anyone else has heard from her today."

Jeremy ran upstairs and I turned to Alaric.

"Listen, Alaric, I didn't want to alarm Jeremy, but we have to find her sooner rather than later. I don't know how much of a head start Stefan has, but if he's got Elena – "

"I know, Damon. We'll find her. You've got my word. We won't stop until we do."

"I know he fucking has her. He wants revenge, I know it."

"We'll find her. Trust me," Alaric assured Damon.

"So help me, if Stefan hurts her, I'll never forgive myself for not killing that bastard when I had the chance."

"One thing at a time, Damon. Now let's go find our girl."

* * *

(In Damon's car)

"Do you really think Stefan would be stupid enough to go back to his house?" Alaric asked.

"Well, he's delusional, crazy, and lost his ability to reason, so yeah, that's exactly what I think."

I pulled into the driveway of Stefan's house. It had been left abandoned since he had gone away. I couldn't bear to stay there after what happened in the cellar and everything else that had transpired. It was a long shot, but it was my only shot right now. I needed to find something, some clue on Elena's whereabouts any way I could.

"Now listen, buddy. If Stefan is here, we need to find out about Elena before you try to kill him. Understand?"

_Alaric knew me well._

I began to walk up the long driveway to the house.

"Are you hearing me, Damon? Ask questions first, kill second? Got it?"

"I got it, Alaric. Let's go."

I went to open the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. I was sure I had locked up the house before Stefan left for the hospital. I entered through the foyer and proceeded straight into the living room. I felt a warmth in the air and then suddenly smelled wood burning. I stopped in my tracks and couldn't fathom what I saw. There he was, my brother, sitting in the same chair I had found him in when Elena broke up with him, but there were no visible signs of Elena.

* * *

(Trunk of Elena's car)

The silhouette I saw in front of me was not what I had expected at all. It was curved and feminine and not at all masculine. My premature assumption was way off. This was no man at all. In fact, I thought I was imagining things. As I looked out of the trunk at the person before me, still with the sun in my eyes, all I saw was myself. Before I could blink, the person stepped in front of the sunlight, blocking the glare from my eyes, and there she was, the spitting reflection of me, and I literally gasped.

"Hello, Elena."

"What the hell are you doing?" I blurted out.

"Hmm, not very bright, are we, Elena?"

_Oh, yeah, she's just like Damon described her, a real bitch._

"What do you fucking want with me, Katherine?"

"Tsk, tsk, what language from such a small framed weak little girl," Katherine purred like a vicious cat.

"Cut the shit and tell me what is going on," I demanded.

"Finally you decided to wake up. I've been driving around in circles for over an hour. I didn't even hit you that hard. You humans really are a weak bunch and you are very inconsiderate when it comes to a vampire's schedule."

"What the hell is this about?" I demanded again.

"So I guess you've heard all about me, huh?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know who the fuck you are. You're the bitch that fucked with Stefan and Damon's heads and now one of them is in a mental facility because of you."

"Well, well, Elena, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black. Wasn't it you who left Stefan for his brother?"

"That's not the way it happened at all."

"Well, it's all just semantics at this point. Now, be a good prisoner and shut the fuck up, will you?"

"Where are you taking me and why?"

"I'm not taking you anywhere. We're here."

"And where is here?" I wanted answers.

"Look around. Don't you recognize the place? I heard you let your parents die right in this very spot."

"You, bitch!" I tried to lunge at her and ran straight into the back of her hand, which flung me backwards hard against the car.

"You will move when you're told to move, got it, or I will break your precious little neck, you fragile little human."

"Why are you doing this to me? You don't even know me, Katherine."

"Oh, but I do. I keep tabs on my Salvatores. They've been in love with me for centuries, long before you came along and they'll be in love with me long after you're gone. You've had your fun with them long enough. I've come to claim what's mine and get rid of doppelgänger loose ends."

"I'm not in your way, Katherine. I know Stefan loved you once, but you destroyed him and he wants nothing more to do with you. Besides he's not in any shape to be bothered with the likes of you. Whatever you did to him fucked with his head. Leave him the hell alone."

"I'm not here for Stefan, little girl. He's useless to me now."

"What do you mean you're not here for Stefan. He's the one you loved; he's the one you wanted."

(Laughing at me like she knew something and was about to tell me) "Oh, Elena, you stupid, stupid girl. I've come here for Damon."

My head was ready to explode. _This vampskank isn't going anywhere near Damon. _

"Listen to me, you crazy bloodsucking vain bitch, Damon's in love with me. He wants me. He doesn't want you. Get the fuck over yourself."

"Oh, Elena, who's the vain one now?"

"Why are you doing this now? As I understood it, you never wanted Damon for more than your play thing. You used him and threw him away time and time again."

"Well, he's the one I want now and that's all that matters. I can easily sway Damon to my side of things again, especially with you not around to persuade him otherwise."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh, surely you understand by now why you're here?" She pulled me out of the trunk in one yank and I suddenly saw how her devious and pathological mind worked. I was on the bridge where my parents had died and she was planning to reenact some form of sick replay of that tragedy.

* * *

(Salvatore Mansion)

"Stefan, you sorry ass motherfucker, where is she?" I grabbed him by the neck and stood him up.

Stefan looked at me and stayed rather calm given I was seconds away from snapping his fucking neck. I wasn't sure what to make of his calm demeanor at first but I knew I was dealing with a loose cannon.

"Damon, listen to me. We need to talk," Stefan pleaded.

"God damn it, Stefan. Just tell me what you've done with Elena. I know you have her."

"Fuck, I knew this was going to happen," Stefan blurted out.

I held onto Stefan's neck seconds away from breaking it.

"I swear, if you so much as make a move, I'll rip your fucking heart out. NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"Damon...let...me...go (straining). We have no time for this."

"Precisely, so either tell me now or I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I don't have her, Damon, but I know who does. Please."

I studied Stefan's face and, although I didn't believe him, I released my hold on him momentarily.

"What do you mean by that? Where the fuck is she?"

"Will you stop and listen to me, Damon. Calm down and I'll tell you what I know. I came here for Elena and -"

I threw a punch at Stefan that sent him clear across the room and against the wall. I immediately ran over there and held him against the wall ready to pull his heart out of his fucking chest.

"I know you came here for, Elena, you son of a bitch. Elena is missing and you fucking took her. It's not just a coincidence that you're here and she's gone missing. Where is she? I'm not going to ask you again, motherfucker."

"I don't have her. Listen to me. I meant I came here to help Elena and to warn you."

"Maybe you should listen to him," Alaric interjected. "It can't hurt and he's not going anywhere." Alaric opened his jacket and showed me his various anti-vampire gadgets, toys and weaponry. My murdering stance relaxed just a bit. I turned my focus back to Stefan.

"Why should I listen to you? You kidnapped me and tried to kill me and Elena, you asshole. NOW WHERE IS SHE?"

"Damon, I really came here to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me about what, that your crazy ass was coming back to town?"

"Look, I didn't leave the hospital to come after you or Elena. I left the hospital to help you."

"Stop the shit, Stefan. Don't pretend you don't hate me and Elena for what you think we did to you."

"I was bitter, yes. I was hurt. But I was also confusing my past feelings and projecting them onto Elena. I'm much better now. At least I'm much better than I was. The hospital has helped me face my issues and the medication has been working."

"You mean the hospital you escaped from?"

"I had to, Damon. I had no choice."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Elena is in danger."

"No fucking shit, Stefan." I was about ready to pound on him some more and Alaric stopped me.

"Listen, we have no time for this. Let him talk," Alaric said trying to reason with me.

"Damon, she's not in danger from me. I had to escape from the hospital because of – because of Katherine."

"Katherine? What the hell do you mean, Katherine?"

"She paid me a little visit last week. I don't know how she found me but she did. At first glance, I thought it was Elena and I immediately realized how wrong I was."

* * *

(Mental Facility, one week ago)

_"Hello , Stefan. I never knew you were the weak-minded Salvatore."_

_"Katherine, what are you doing here?"_

_"I've been looking for you. I've missed you more than you know. Let's just say I know someone who knows someone who knows a doctor here and your name came up in a conversation. I've been looking for you for a while now. I thought it was time we got reacquainted again, if you know what I mean."_

_"Fuck you, Katherine. I want nothing to do with you or your get-reacquainted fantasies."_

_"You don't mean that. I know you still love me."_

_"I fucking hate you and what you've done to me, Katherine."_

_Katherine's face grew dark and angry and I knew she wanted revenge over my damaging and hateful words._

_"Well, sick boy, you're not really equipped it seems for handling me anyway. I need a man who can handle himself, if you know what I mean. So I'll be going now. I'll tell Damon you said hi."_

_(Laughing) "Oh, Katherine, Damon is more through with you than I am."_

_"Hardly. Damon will never be through with me. He is in love with me and I can get whatever I want from him whenever I want."_

_"You are so wrong. He's in love with someone else now and you don't stand a fucking chance. She's everything you're not. Elena is –"_

_"Elena? Is that the little bitch's name?"_

_"Forget I said anything, Katherine. Just leave them alone. You have caused enough fucking pain to me and my brother."_

_"Thanks for the info, Stef. I'll have to do some checking into this Elena and pay her an unfriendly, painful little visit. I won't be having anyone complicating things with me and Damon now that you've decided to turn all mental patient on me."_

_"Katherine, stay the fuck away from Elena."_

_"Sorry, got to teach little Ms. Elena a lesson about messing with things that don't belong to her."_

_"Don't do it, you psychotic bitch!"_

_"Later, Stefan. Rot in mental hell, lover._

* * *

(Salvatore Mansion)

"Listen, Damon, I slipped up. I'm sorry. I knew when she said that about Elena that she was going to try to get rid of her so she could have you for herself. I had to escape and warn you. It's my fault she even knows about Elena. There was no other way. You can't fight Katherine alone. You know that."

"I don't fucking need you. I have Alaric."

"Look, I truly regret deeply everything I did to you and to Elena and whether you believe me or not is not the issue right now. We have to work together. We know how Katherine's mind works. If I wasn't sorry for what I did, would I really come all the way back here to warn you?"

I let out a deep breath and shook my head. "Fuck it. I don't have time to argue with you now. But stay the fuck out of my way. And just so you know, if I have to kill Katherine, I will."

"Understood."

(Knocking on the door.)

"Who the hell is that?" I shouted.

"I don't think anyone knows I'm here, Damon."

I walked over to the door and opened it and – _for the love of God_ - it was Caroline.

"Hey, have you found Elena?" Caroline barged in.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" I said with an overly aggravated tone.

"Jeremy called me. He told me what was going on and I want to help."

"I don't think there's much you can do, Caroline, but get killed," I said.

"Come on, I may not be a vampire like you, but I have certain skills that could come in handy."

"Like what, how to annoy someone to death?" I said under my breath.

"Damon, come on, she's just trying to help," Stefan stepped in.

"Thank you, Stefan," she said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"The more people looking for Elena, the better," Alaric jumped in.

"I know, I know," I accepted reluctantly.

"Stefan, when did you get back?" Caroline said. "How is your, was it your aunt you went to go visit?"

"Yes, Caroline, my Aunt Menty L. Ward."

"Hmm, that's a cool name," Caroline said.

Everyone just looked at Caroline and shook their heads.

"How can I help? Just tell me," Caroline said enthusiastically.

"Caroline, why don't you and Stefan take the main roads and Alaric and I will take the back roads. If Katherine has her, she's not going to go far, especially if she's here to bargain with me."

* * *

(Somewhere on the bridge)

"How did you know about this bridge anyway?"

"Let's just say I did some checking up on you, Elena, when I found out you were fucking with Damon."

"I'm not fucking WITH him, I'm just plain fucking him. Get your facts straight."

_"That may have been a bit too bold given the circumstances, Elena," my Subconscious reminded me._

"Wow, you really do want me to kill you now, don't you?" She grabbed me by my neck.

"Now tell me you're sorry and I might let you talk to Damon before I kill you."

"I'm - I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She let go of me.

"As I was saying, it's not too hard to Google Mystic Falls and find a little event such as an automobile accident make the front page headlines in this little shit hole of a town. I know all about your parents dying on this bridge and how you couldn't save them. So I thought it only fitting that you died here with your parents, don't you?"

"Shut up, Katherine," I yelled and then slapped that bitch clean across the face. _Am I trying to get myself killed or what?_

"Oh, Elena, you are going to regret that."

Katherine hauled off and slapped me back, but her slap sent me straight to the ground hard. I felt the blood dripping from my mouth and my lip and cheek swelling immediately.

"Oh, Elena, you are so feeble. You can't fight and you certainly can't satisfy Damon like I can."

"Stay away from him, Katherine. He doesn't want you."

"Oh, poor Elena, we look exactly alike. Didn't you ever think that the only reason he wanted you was because he couldn't have me? I mean, it's not going to be much of a stretch for him to jump into my bed, especially when I can satisfy him for as long as he wants."

_God, I hate this bitch._

"Even though you've tried me twice, I'm going to let you say good-bye to your boyfriend, but don't fucking do it again."

"Why would you do that? I said confused.

"Well, I want him to hear it when I kill you and you beg for your pathetic life."

"You're one sick bitch, you really are."

"He needs to know that he can't replace me, Elena."

"If you kill me, he'll never forgive you, Katherine."

(laughing) Oh, you don't know me at all, do you? You have no idea what power I have over your little Salvatores. I don't love Damon, never have. I just love that he loves me – well, he did until you came along and momentarily distracted him. You, unfortunately for yourself, have gotten in the way, Elena. Damon will come around eventually when he realizes that no human can make him happy and that he was the real cause of your death, not me. It was inevitable. I'm sure he even tried to resist you at first, not wanting to hurt you, knowing full well he would."

I stood in silence angrier than I knew my face could ever let on. How did she know so much about our relationship?

"Aww, he did try to run from you, didn't he? And then you pulled him back in and now look where you are. You poor stupid misguided little thing. So when I kill you, he will blame himself and I'll be there to fuck him and make it better. See, the difference between you and me is I don't need him to love me. I just need him to be available to me anytime and anywhere I want."

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you insane, evil bitch."

"You and what vampire army, Elena? No one knows where you are. You're as good as dead."


	18. DEpilogue Part 2

**...Continued from Part 1**

(Caroline's car)

"Stefan, is everything okay with you? Caroline asked.

"Yes, Caroline, I'm fine."

"You weren't really with your aunt, were you?"

"What are you talking about, Caroline?"

"I know something happened between you and Elena but nobody would tell me what that was. She wouldn't even talk about it. One day you were around and the next you were gone."

"Just drop it, please."

"Look, I'm sorry you got hurt. I always thought Elena was crazy for letting you go."

"She wasn't the crazy one," Stefan said under his breath.

"What did you say, Stefan?"

"Nothing. Look, I really don't want to talk about this now. We have to find Elena."

"I know, I know. I can see you still really care about her."

"I'll always care about her, but I've moved on. She's with Damon now and I've accepted that."

"Well, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy too, you know."

"I'm not so sure about that," Stefan said quietly.

"Well, I'm sure." Caroline smiled.

Stefan looked over at Caroline sitting next to him and smiled back at her as if he was looking at her for the first time.

"Thank you, Caroline, you deserve the same."

"You're welcome."

Caroline suddenly noticed a familiar road sign.

"Oh, did you see the sign we just passed?"

"No, what was it?"

"We are three miles from the infamous deadly bridge," Caroline said. "Hmm, as much as I hate that bridge, maybe we should check it out. It couldn't hurt."

"You're right, it's a good place to start. You know, you're a really good friend to Elena. She's lucky to have you. I'm sorry I never told you that before."

"Well, you just did." Caroline smiled at Stefan and then turned away to look out the window and took her grin right along with her.

* * *

(Damon's car)

"Alaric, we're getting nowhere. Katherine could be anywhere by now."

"Come on,

relax. You know Katherine better than anyone. If she was using Elena to get to you, she's going to let her presence be known one way or the other."

(Damon's cell ringing)

(Unknown caller)

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello, Damon," Katherine said in her bitch tone.

"Katherine!"

"I thought you'd like to know I've gotten acquainted with your little girlfriend."

_"Damon, help me!"_ Elena screamed in the background.

"Katherine, leave her alone. She's got nothing to do with us."

"Oh, calm down, Tiger. I haven't killed your little delicate human yet. I gave her a nice fat lip, but as you can hear, she's very much alive."

"Katherine, why the fuck are you doing this?"

"To teach you a lesson, lover."

"Elena is irrelevant to you and me, Katherine. Just tell me where you are and we can talk about this."

"Well, Elena seems to think I don't matter to you at all, Damon."

"Come on, you know me. I don't give a fuck about anyone. Elena is just a stand in for you. Fuck, she even looks like you. Do you think that's a coincidence? I would never choose her over you. I've been waiting for you. You're the one I want, you know that."

"So you won't mind if I kill her now and get rid of her then?"

The phone line suddenly got muffled and I heard Katherine yelling in the background._ "Well, Elena, it looks like your boyfriend doesn't care enough about you to even try to save your life or say good-bye to you after all. So I guess I'll just go ahead and throw you over now?"_

"No, Katherine! Katherine! Pick up the goddamn phone. Don't you fucking touch her, you bitch!"

"Oh, now I'm a bitch, huh? What's the matter, Damon? I thought you didn't give a shit about your sweet Elena. Lying to me really isn't in your best interest."

"What do you fucking want from me?"

"Oh, it's too late for that. Your girlfriend is as good as dead and there's nothing you can do about it. Doesn't that suck?"

"Katherine, where the fuck are you?" It suddenly dawned on me through all the screaming and Katherine's bullshit what Katherine said to Elena. She mentioned throwing her over something. Fuck me, she had to be talking about the fucking bridge. That's how her twisted mind worked. I looked over at Alaric sitting next to me and mouthed, "The bridge, the fucking bridge."

"Leave Elena out of this. It doesn't matter how I feel. I know it was a mistake to involve her. You and I are the same. I can give her up if that's what you want."

"Oh, Damon, Damon, I know you can, but I still find it necessary to kill her and I'm going to enjoy doing it too."

"Tell me where you are. At least let me say good-bye to her in person."

"No, sorry, I can't allow that."

"Katherine, let me see her or I'll leave and you'll never see me again, I fucking promise you that."

"Don't threaten me. It's not a very opportune time for you."

"Katherine, please, at least let me talk to her for Christ's sake."

(Screaming in the background)_ "Damon, I'm on the -"_

(Loud slap)

_"You little bitch. If you keep this up, I'll kill you right now and you won't be able to tell your boyfriend good-bye. Is that what you want?_" Katherine yelled to Elena over the phone.

I looked over to Alaric again and mouthed the words. "Stop the car. Call Stefan now."

Alaric pulled over the car and jumped out to call Stefan.

(cell phone ringing)

"Stefan, where are you?" Alaric said.

"We're on Johnson Road. We're about 2 miles from the bridge."

"Oh, thank God. Katherine has Elena on that bridge. Damon thinks Katherine is planning on killing Elena and throwing her over the same bridge her parents died on. We are a couple minutes behind you. Get there as fast as you can. We'll meet you there."

"I will. Tell Damon, I won't let him down."

Alaric hopped back in the car and he floored it and we headed toward the bridge.

(Damon & Kat's phone convo continues...)

"Katherine, Katherine! Listen to me, goddamn it! Leave her the fuck alone."

"Your girlfriend isn't being very cooperative."

"Let me talk to her."

"Say please."

(Exhales) Please, Katherine, let me say good-bye to her. You owe me that much."

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not, but I'll let you have two minutes. Let me see if she's still conscious."

_God, I am going to kill that useless bitch. Everything was so perfect with Elena for so long. I should have realized something like this would happen. I knew her being with me would somehow end up getting her hurt. Oh, God, can Stefan get to her in time and, if he does, is that saying much? A couple of months ago he tried to kill her and me. Maybe him and Katherine are working together. I don't know anything anymore. How am I supposed to say good-bye to her? She's got to be so fucking scared._

"Damon?" Elena said in a strained voice.

"Elena, oh, God, baby. I'm so sorry."

"She - she's going to kill me," he voice cracking.

"Shhh, shhh, don't think about that. Just listen to my voice, Elena. You're going to be all right. I'm going to get to you, I promise you."

"You can't. It's too late." Elena starts to cry uncontrollably.

"Baby, listen to me, I'll get to you. I fucking will get to you."

"I don't know how to say good-bye to you, Damon"

"Then don't."

"I love you so much. I'm sorry I ever got out of bed this morning. I never should have done that."

"Please stop, nothing that you did caused this. It's on me. It always has been my blame to take alone."

"No, it's not. We are a team. What happens to one of us happens to both of us. You jump, I jump, remember, Damon?"

"I remember everything, Elena."

"I don't want to die like this."

"I'm not going to let you fucking die, Elena."

"I just want you to know, you've made me so happy." Elena's tearful words gutted me.

"And I plan on keeping you that way."

"But how can you?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked desperately.

"Damon -"

"Do...you...trust...me, Elena?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you that I'm coming for you; I fucking promise you that."

"I will love you forever, Damon."

(Muffled sounds over the phone line.)

"Elena, Elena, are you still with me?" (silence) "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you."

"No, she didn't hear you. I'd heard just about enough of that. Pathetic much?" Katherine spouted.

I lost it completely and exploded ferociously by punching a hole straight through the dash.

_God damn it! I'm going to kill that fucking bitch. I've got to get there. I've got to get to Elena._

* * *

(Caroline's car)

"Caroline, get out of the car."

"Stefan, what are you talking about? We're half a mile away from the bridge."

"It's too dangerous for you on the bridge. Katherine is too dangerous and I don't need you getting hurt."

"But Stefan…"

"Please, Caroline, there's no time. Just wait for me here. I'll come back for you, I promise."

"Okay. But please be careful."

"I will. Now stay put. I'll be back."

* * *

(On the bridge)

"Okay, Elena, time's up." Katherine said as she hurled the phone into the water.

"It's too bad Damon couldn't get here to save you in time, but I'll do you one favor. I'll make this quick and painless for you."

"You don't have to do this, Katherine. You could just compel me to forget about Damon and you'll never have to see me again."

"Hmm, that's a thought, but killing you leaves no loose ends and I'm not about loose ends hanging around. So nice try but –"

"Hello, Katherine."

Katherine seemed surprised by the voice she heard and after turning around, she was even more surprised by who was standing there. As I swung around with her, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Katherine said in a suspicious tone.

"Katherine, I thought about what you said and I'm sorry about what I said. I left the hospital to find you, to tell you that I lied to you."

"What are you saying to me?" Katherine asked with hesitancy.

"I do still want you. I don't want you to be with Damon. I was in that facility because I couldn't get over you. I never have gotten over you all these years."

"Do you mean that, Stefan?"

"Yes, I mean that. I want you. I never stopped. I didn't want to admit that after how we left things, but God help me I love you. Can you forgive me for what I said to you?"

"Stefan, I knew you still loved me. I only wanted Damon because you -"

"I know why you did it and I have to admit I got very jealous at the thought of you and him. I don't want him touching you. I want to be the one touching you. I want to touch you right now."

Katherine looked at Elena and then back at Stefan. She paused momentarily gauging the situation.

Suddenly Stefan spotted Damon coming up from behind Katherine and knew he had to keep her distracted.

"Please, come to me. It's you and me now. Leave Elena here. We can leave this place together and never come back. I love you, Katherine." Stefan pleaded.

"I've waited so long to hear that."

"I'm saying it now. Run away with me, please."

Katherine turned to Elena again. "It looks like I don't need you anymore."

"That's right, Katherine, we don't need her. We just need each other," Stefan said rather convincingly.

All of a sudden and without warning, Katherine tossed Elena over the bridge and into the water.

"Elena!" Damon yelled out from behind Katherine and jumped in after her.

Katherine immediately turned around to see Damon go in after Elena and turned back to look at Stefan, who was now inches from her face.

"Was is this?" Katherine's mood changed dramatically as she looked at him.

Stefan's evil smirk made an impromtu appearance.

"You fucking tricked me, Stefan."

"And you fucked me over, Katherine, so we're even."

"How could you?"

"It was easy."

Katherine gasped and looked down and saw a stake protruding from her chest inches from her heart.

"I thought - I thought you loved me?" she said wincing in pain.

"I did once, but your kind of love destroys lives. It's poison."

"So why didn't you kill me just now? It's because you can't do it. You love my brand of poison."

"You're wrong Katherine."

"You don't have the balls or the guts to kill me, Stefan. You're just a hurt, unbalanced little boy who can't get over the fact I fucked your brother right under your nose over and over and..."

"No, it's because I wanted to look you in the eyes when I did it, you fucking crazy bitch."

Stefan grabbed the stake, pulled it out of Katherine's chest and then drove it straight through her heart.

"Stefan" was the last word she uttered as she disintegrated instantly and her ashes blew in the wind and over the bridge.

* * *

(Under the Bridge)

I pulled Elena out of the water and onto the shore and checked for a pulse. I started chest compressions as I pleaded for her to come back to me.

"Please baby, breathe, breathe. Come on, Elena, don't do this, not now, not after everything we've been through."

(Elena coughed and spit out water.)

"Thank God."

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Damon?"

"Yes, baby, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"What happened? Why am I soaking wet?"

"As much as I'd like to take credit for your wetness, Elena, I can't. You got yourself into a bit of trouble again and I had to rescue you."

"Oh, my God, I remember now. Where's Katherine?"

"Stefan's handling her. She's his problem now."

"And I guess that makes me your problem, huh?" Elena said as she smiled at me.

"Yes, I guess it does."

"In that case, whatever are you going to do with me?"

"Well, first I'm going to get you out of here and then I'll handle my little problem the only way I know how, getting you undressed and completely naked and on your back."

"Oh..." Elena swallowed hard.

I bent down to pick her up and I carried her out of there and back to the top of the bridge.

As I carried Elena across the bridge, I saw Stefan standing there alone. I put Elena down and we walked over to him.

"She's dead, Damon. I killed her."

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I know that couldn't have been easy for you. But what you did for Elena…"

"There's no need to say anything. I owe you an apology for what I did to you and Elena. I know I can never make that up to you or her enough."

"Stefan, I…"

"It's okay, Katherine had to be stopped," Stefan interrupted.

"So what are you plans now?" I inquired.

I'm going back to the hospital and finish my treatment and maybe one day, one day we can be brothers again."

"I'd really like to believe that, Stefan."

"So would I."

"Do you need a lift back to the hospital?"

"No thanks. I can find - oh, shit, I forgot about Caroline. I left her on the side of the road. I had better go pick her up. I kicked her out of her own car and if I don't go get her, she'll have the highway patrol, the SWAT team and the Army out looking for us all."

"Oh, you better hurry, Stefan, you don't want to be on Caroline's bad side, I should know."

"By the way, you guys should know, it was Caroline's idea to check the bridge," Stefan said.

_Wow, Caroline actually did something that made me not want to kill her for once_.

"Elena." Stefan acknowledged Elena who was leaning into me. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you for everything. I'm glad you're getting the help you need," Elena said sincerely.

Stefan turned to leave.

"Hey, Stefan," Elena yelled out. "You should really let Caroline take you back to the hospital. I know she'd want to and she can be a really good listener, if you give her a chance."

"She listens?" I sarcastically said to Elena.

"Stop it," Elena mouthed to me as she elbowed me hard in my side.

"Caroline has a big heart and I think you would do well with someone like her on your side."

"Thanks, Elena. I'm beginnging to realize that" he said as he turned and left.

Alaric walked up from behind. "Thank God, Elena." He snatched up Elena and hugged her hard.

"I'm okay, Alaric. Thank you for everything. You and Damon saving me is becoming a habit."

"Anything for you. You know that." Alaric smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Alaric, can you drive my car back home?" Elena asked. "I think I'm going to hitch a ride with Damon - (turning to Damon) - "if that's okay with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said with a smile.

"Sure. I'll tell Jeremy you're okay," Alaric said as he turned to leave.

"Tell him I'll be home soon and not to worry," Elena yelled out.

Alaric got in my car and left, and then I picked up Elena again and started to carry her to my car.

I turned to Elena. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

"You read my mind," she said softly.

"I'm going to need some major alone time with you, Elena."

"Define 'major.' Elena smirked.

"How about I just show you when I get you home," I said as I bent down and kissed her lips.

"That works for me," she said breathlessly.

We got in the car and proceeded down the road.

* * *

(Somewhere on the side of the road)

"Where the hell is Stefan? I can't wait here forever," Caroline complained out loud.

A car suddenly approached from the distance and slowly pulled up alongside Caroline and stopped.

"Hey, do you need a lift?" a mysterious stranger asked.

"Uh, no, I'm waiting for my – friend. He said he'd be right back."

"Well, he can't be much of a friend or very smart if he left someone like you alone on the side of the road."

"Oh, I'm okay. He said he'd be back soon."

"Are you sure I can't give you a lift somewhere? I wouldn't mind at all."

"No, thank you. I can't very well get in a car with a stranger. That wouldn't be very smart either, you know?"

The stranger smiled. "What's your name, darling?"

"Uh, it's Caroline."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

"Um, thanks, I think." Caroline was nervous but flattered.

"Well, maybe I'll see you again when this rather stupid guy of yours has left you on the side of another road all alone."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that. This was an emergency situation."

"I see. Well, then, I hope to see you around town."

"Oh, are you staying in Mystic Falls?" Caroline said surprised.

"I am now," the stranger grinned and lifted an eyebrow.

Caroline didn't say a word and then suddenly noticed another car approaching.

"Oh, here's my ride now. Thanks anyway."

"You're very welcome, Caroline," he said with almost a sinister tone.

(Sound of horn honking)

Stefan rolled up next to the stranger's car and rolled down his window. "Caroline, are you ready to go?" The stranger turned his head away when Stefan tried to look at him. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yes, Stefan I'm fine. I'm coming." Caroline leaned into the window of the intriguing stranger's car.

"Well, that's my ride," she said pointing with her thumb.

"I can see that. The offer still stands if you want a lift."

"No, that's okay. I'm with him. I mean, I'm riding with him."

The stranger's grin widened. "I'll see you soon, Caroline."

"Oh, I doubt that. I mean, what are the chances we'd run into each other randomly again?"

"Oh, I'd say the chances are very good," he said bluntly.

Caroline smiled almost embarrassed with the attention she was getting as she leaned further into the car.

"So is there a name to go with that face since apparently I'm going to see you again?"

The mysterious stranger smiled and leaned over closer to Caroline.

"You can call me Klaus," he said as he looked intensely at Caroline.

Caroline a bit frazzled by the unsettling, flustering effect he had on her, jumped in the car with Stefan as the mysterious stranger drove away.

"So who was that?" Stefan inquired.

"Oh, it was nobody. Just some guy offering me a ride."

"Hmm, I see. I didn't know if I needed to kick some ass."

"Don't be silly, he was harmless."

"Lucky for him," Stefan said.

"Really? Were you going to defend my honor?"

"Most definitely," Stefan smiled at Caroline as he caught himself staring at her and she at him.

"Oh, did you find Elena? Is she okay?" Caroline suddenly changed the subject.

"Yes, she's fine. Her and Damon should be back at her house about now," Stefan said.

"Oh, thank God. Well, then I better not bother her tonight. She probably needs her privacy. So now what do we do?"

"Caroline, I was hoping you'd give me a ride somewhere."

"Sure, where do you need to go?"

"Well, it's a couple hours away. If that's too far -"

"Stefan, I'm your friend. If you need me, I'm there, no questions asked."

"You asked me where I've been all these months. It's hard for me to talk about but -"

"Look, you don't have to tell me where we're going if you don't want to. We can drive and when you're ready, I'll be right here."

Elena's words about Caroline's heart began to sink in deeper into Stefan's way of thinking.

"You're sweet, Caroline. So you want me to drive or do you want to?"

"How about I drive, you talk," Caroline said.

"Sounds like a plan," Stefan agreed.

Stefan and Caroline got out of the car and met at the front of the hood and stopped and looked at each other and smiled for a moment.

"Thank you again, Caroline."

"You're welcome again."

They hopped in the car and drove down the highway…

* * *

(Damon's car, pulled off the side of the road in a very, very secluded spot)

"What are we doing here, Damon? Why did you stop?" I asked confused.

"Does that hurt?" Damon asked while reaching over and stroking my busted lip with his finger.

"Just a little."

"Do you mind if I lick off the blood from your bottom lip, Elena? It's distracting me."

"No (exhales), be my guest." I said as I licked my injured lips.

Damon reached over, grabbed me by my hips and moved me right up next to him in an instant. I immediately felt a sense of complete comfort.

"That's better," he whispered.

Damon leaned in so slowly and took his time. "Mmm" he said under his breath. I felt his tongue on my mouth as he traced my lips starting from the top and then making his way to the bottom. As he reached the dry blood that was on my lower lip, he paused for a brief moment to inhale the scent and then he ever so slowly began to lick it off my mouth and then he proceeded in the most sensual way to suck on my bottom lip. I was in awe of him taking his sweet damn time. _Jesus Christ!_

"You sure know how to make me feel better."

"You're the one making me feel better, Elena."

Damon suddenly sat up as if he remembered why he stopped the car in the first place.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"Do what, Damon?"

"Almost die on me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Don't be sorry, baby, just come here."

I put my arms around him and put my head on his chest, holding onto him tightly.

"Seriously, I think you need to have a survival kit with you at all times, Elena."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know, a pre-laid out survival plan so that when disaster strikes, you're prepared for the worst."

"I know what a survival kit is. I meant what does that have to do with me?"

"Look, I know you talked about becoming a vampire at 21 when you're legal. In theory, that's the perfect time. And I'm good with that. But we're going to have to put some fail-safes in place so that you can reach that deadline. If you happen to die before then, it kind of ruins our plans, you know. And considering the inherent dangers that follow me, obviously, and that apparently seem to follow you, I'm going to need you to have a backup plan."

"What did you have in mind?"

Damon bit into his wrist and he started to bleed. "Elena, I need you to drink this."

"You need me to do what?"

"This is just as a precautionary measure, baby. I need you to have my blood in your system so on the unlikely or likely, as the case may be, chance you die before I've turned you, it won't be permanent. I will not lose you in some random accident when it can be prevented. That's fucking not happening. Fuck no, baby."

"So is this a one-time thing?"

"No, it's not. You're going to have to keep my blood in your system, so I'll have to feed you a little bit of it every day. It's not so bad, I promise. But this way, I won't have to worry so much about you."

"So you want me to drink your blood and swallow it?"

"Come on, Elena, swallowing has never been a problem for you before," he smirked.

"Very funny."

"Am I wrong?" he smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, let's get back to the subject at hand."

"I thought swallowing was the subject. I mean, you brought it up."

"Damon, be serious."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"I'm just getting used to you drinking my blood. This is new for me."

"I know it is, baby. But all I do is worry about you every second of the day."

I looked up at him and said, "So every second of the day you are worrying about me; is that right?" I said in a disbelieving tone. "Really, Damon?"

"You know what I mean," he whispered.

"No, I don't think that I do."

I sat up and got on my knees and swung my right leg over him in the driver's seat and sat right down in his lap straddling him. I was still only wearing a t-shirt and my panties, so I felt his hardness press up against me instantly.

"Hmm, what is it that you're doing?"

"I'm showing you that you're not worrying about me every second of the day. I think your mind is on other things most of the time. Am I wrong?" I kissed him softly on his lower lip and tugged at it with my teeth.

"Whoa, Elena, you're rather frisky for someone who almost drowned."

"And I'm all wet too."

"You sure are. Let me get you out of this shirt. It's distracting me too."

I put my hands up in the air and he slipped off my wet t-shirt. He put my breasts in his hands and slowly began to rub them. I slowly started to press against him and I felt him growing harder and harder against me.

"Mmm, I want you so much, baby."

"I want you too, Damon. I think I want you every second of the day, as a matter of fact."

"Every second, huh?"

"Mm-hmm (I pushed by body forward against his growing cock), how could I not?" I leaned in an inch from his face.

"Yeah, how could you not?" Damon rubbed his hand between my legs on the outside of my panties.

"God, I love you," I said as I exhaled loudly with pleasure.

"I love you too," he said as he slipped a finger under my panties.

He began to tug at my panties and I sat up so he could pull them off. He opted to just rip them off with one pull. I wanted him so much; I wanted him inside me more than anything else.

"What are you thinking about right now?" I said as I nibbled on his ear.

"About how fucking beautiful and amazing you are."

"What else?" I said as I kissed his neck.

"That, and how good it's going to feel when I fuck you."

"Mmm, I love the threat of a good fucking."

"It's not a threat, baby, it's a promise." Damon kissed me deeply as he put his hands through my hair.

"So I guess (breathing heavily) this means you're not worrying about me right now?" I said trying to catch my breath from Damon's body-tingling kisses and wandering hands.

"Point taken, Elena. Now, come here. I want you."

I moved forward and got right above him and grabbed his hardness. He was so stiff and ready and I placed myself right over him but didn't let him enter me just yet.

"Are you up for this, Elena, because almost losing you had me in knots and I have a lot of stress to release."

"Release away," I said teasingly.

"You're so fucking sexy, do you know how much I want you right now?" Damon said as i sucked on my ear.

"Hmm, how much do you want me, a little….or a lot…." I said rubbing up against him as I hovered over the tip of his waiting cock.

Damon abruptly grabbed my thighs and pushed me down on him long and deep. I gasped with pleasure.

"Oh, God, right answer," I moaned loudly.

Suddenly Damon began his thrusts as I began mine and my extreme satisfaction of fucking Damon again overwhelmed me as it always had.

"Elena, drink my blood while I'm fucking you, please." He put his wrist up to my mouth.

"What did you say?"

"I want you to taste me while I'm inside you. Will you do that for me baby?" he seductively whispered to me.

Holy shit, Damon always knew when to ask me for things I'd never done before and would be in no position or any mindset to refuse. I was at his fucking mercy, gladly. I grabbed his wrist that was still partially bleeding and I licked his blood off his wound. I couldn't believe how warm and intoxicating it tasted. I wanted more. I bit down into his wrist and tasted his blood. Damon moaned as I began sucking hard.

"Oh, God, Elena, take as much as you want."

And that was what I apparently was going to do. He was right, it wasn't what I expected. He was giving me a double orgasm by fucking me senseless and seeing how turned on he was by me drinking his blood. Everything was so intensified. His blood was enticing and I couldn't get enough of it, like everything else Damon had to offer me. Oh, and didn't he say I needed to do this every day? Fuck.

"Mmm, it tastes good," I said licking my lips.

I sat up and looked at Damon and bit my lip as I continued to ride him. He looked at me like he was amazed at what I had just done. I leaned in and kissed him hard and long.

"I've never felt closer to you than I do right now. I want you so much. I need you so much. I love you so much." I was overwhelmed with my emotions for him.

"That's a lot of wanting, needing and loving, Elena."

"I'm not going to scare you off, am I?" I asked as I slowed things down momentarily.

"Hardly..."

"So you're ready for all of this, all of me?" I asked softly.

"What do you think?" he said as he grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

"I think you love me," I smiled.

"I think you're right," he smiled back.

We kissed each other passionately and things were getting more and more intense.

"Now, Elena, if you don't mind, I want, I need, and I'd love to finish what we started."

"In that case, finish away. But take your sweet time, okay?"

"With a body like that, I've got all the time in the world."

The sex in Damon's car was another memorable event. I mean, Damon made everything memorable and exciting. Making love, fucking and just pleasuring each other was something we longed for. Wanting each other, needing each other and loving each other was something we lived for. I wanted to just stay in that moment forever but then I knew that every moment with Damon would be as good as the last...and it was...

The end again….


End file.
